


Amar a una "gorda"

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chubby woman, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Police, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 69,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: Es difícil encontrar al amor verdadero sabiendo perfectamente que no estás bien físicamente. Miras a esas chicas con buenas curvas y con unos novios bastante atractivos. Sin embargo, nuestra protagonista encuentra a alguien demasiado perfecto para ella, pero que siempre le dedica una sonrisa y la cuidará como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.© Todos los derechos del autor reservados.© Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eichiro Oda.© El personaje femenino que utilizará la autora se llama Rose.
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi, Smoker (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Introducción

** Resumen: **

Es difícil encontrar al amor verdadero sabiendo perfectamente que no estás bien físicamente. Miras a esas chicas con buenas curvas y con unos novios bastante atractivos. Sin embargo, nuestra protagonista encuentra a alguien demasiado perfecto para ella, pero que siempre le dedica una sonrisa y la cuidará como si fuera el mayor tesoro del mundo.

** Notas de la autora: **

—Este libro trata de la historia de  Smoker .

—Los personajes de  One Piece no me pertenecen sino del autor,  Eichiro Oda.

—El personaje femenino que utilizará la autora es Rose.

—Las imágenes y los vídeos que utilizará la autora no son suyos sino de otros artistas.

** Advertencia: **

—Este libro contiene escenas de sexo, lenguaje obsceno. Esto quiere decir que el libro es de contenido adulto.

—Si tienes menos de 15 años, este libro no es adecuado para tu edad.

—Sé que eres fan de este personaje, pero te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo este libro porque habrá escenas que perjudicará a tu mente inocente.

—Si tienes menos de 15 años, y te has atrevido a leer este libro, asume tus consecuencias. No comentes cosas vulgares ni incomodes a los lectores porque al igual que tú, quieren disfrutar de este libro.

—Respeta los consejos de la autora, lo hace por tu bien.


	2. Capítulo I

Lunes por la mañana. Odiaba ese día de la semana, siempre me daba mala espina. Es como si algo iba a ocurrir y siempre lo adivino. Me levanto desesperada y con algo de sueño. Ojalá sea viernes de nuevo y estar en mi cama todo el día. Observo detenidamente mi cuarto que estaba patas arriba porque anoche me volví loca buscando mi pincel para seguir pintando. Siempre me ha gustado desde muy pequeña pintar y, realmente, se me daba bastante bien. No obstante, no me atrevía a enseñárselos a nadie, me daba vergüenza ajena.

Camino lentamente por todo mi cuarto no sin antes pararme en el espejo observando detenidamente mi cuerpo. Lo odio. Sinceramente lo odio. Siempre he sido objeto de burla por aquellos niños que no paraban de mirarme, señalarme y llamarme "foca". Mi cuerpo se tensa al recordar todos esos momentos dolorosos que hasta me abrazo intentando calmar ese dolor. ¿Por qué no lo cubrí con aquella sábana? Con furia, lo tapo no queriendo volver a ver ese cuerpo tan horrendo que tengo.

Salgo de mi habitación, caminando perezosamente hacia la cocina. Tenía que desayunar y al mismo tiempo no quiero. Abro con pesadez la nevera que estaba casi vacía. Solamente había un bote de leche, una botella de agua, lechuga, y unas cuantas rodajas de tomates. Esa era mi comida definitivamente. No había nada más. Sé lo que hago está mal porque puede darme anemia o algún de enfermedad cardiovascular. Pero eso era de menos, al fin y al cabo, quería ser "perfecta" para ojos de cualquiera.

Law me matará si ve la nevera vacía. Sí, es mi médico particular y era quien me cuidaba y me aconsejaba que debiera comer bien. Pero, con lo terca que soy, no lo hago. Tan solo me gustaría morir en paz y que ya todos se olvidasen de mi nombre. Lleno el vaso agua y me tomo una de las pastillas que me recomendó Law para estabilizar mi apetito. En realidad, ser "gorda" no es bueno para mí. Ni para nadie.

Camino lentamente, levantando mis pies con algo de pesadez, hacia el salón recogiendo todos los cuadros que había pintado todo el fin de semana. Mi mente es creativa cuando quiere. Todos mis cuadros representan como siento cada vez que me miro o me visto. Las ropas que utilizo no son bonitas, más bien son holgadas intentando esconder cada michelín de mi cuerpo. Ya me gustaría ser como Nami, ella sí que es guapa.

Y hablando de ella, escucho como suena la alarma de mi móvil notificando que la chica de pelo naranja me estaba llamando. Obviamente, se lo cogí, es mi amiga, al fin y al cabo.

—Buenos días —contesto aún somnolienta.

—¡Buenos días, ¿cómo has dormido?! —me pregunta con mucho ánimo la joven.

—Pues como si me hubieran dado una paliza —escucho una pequeña risa al otro lado del móvil.

—Eso te pasa por estar todo el fin de semana dibujando y pintando —¿Me estaba regañando?

—Es lo único que podía hacer para entretenerme. —Busco alguna excusa barata para que me entienda—. ¿Para qué me has llamado?

—Te llamo porque los chicos y yo vamos a quedar este fin de semana, hace tiempo que nos no reuníamos.

—Bueno, eso es mentira. Nos vimos la semana pasada.

—Pues para mi es una eternidad y Luffy se desespera.

—¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

—Es mi novio, no tengo más remedio.

Nunca me imaginé que ella y Luffy fuesen pareja. La verdad es que es una bonita pareja. Sonrío con timidez recordando esos momentos en que Nami golpeaba la cabeza de Luffy cada estupidez que decía. Y ese amor-odio que se tenían, se convirtió en algo más. Y el chico de sombrero de paja, hacía mucho tiempo, que sentía algo por Nami y no era el único. Hasta que dieron el paso. Algo que no le sentó muy bien a cierta persona que conozco yo.

—Además, escuché que Sanji tiene nueva novia. —Y hablando del Rey de Roma.

—¿En serio? —Estaba sorprendida con la noticia que no podía hasta creérmelo—. ¿Nuestro Sanji? ¿Ese hombre mujeriego tiene novia? No me lo creo.

—Eso es lo que me dijo Luffy, la última vez que le vio.

—Bueno, si es así, me alegro por él.

—Y en cuanto a la quedada... —Nami me corta la conversación volviendo al tema en que estábamos—, ¿te apuntas?

—¿Será en plan dar una vuelta o cena?

—Cena y fiesta.

Un largo suspiro sale de mis labios provocando que mi amiga se preocupe.

—Nami, sabes que no tengo ropa de ese estilo, y si lo tuviera no me lo pondría en años.

—Y ya empieza la que no valora su cuerpo.

—¡Es la verdad, Nami!

—Robin y yo nos pasaremos por tu casa para ayudarte con la ropa. —Como odio que hagan ese tipo de cosas.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¡Ya hablamos! —¡Y la cabrona me cuelga!

Como la odio, pero es mi amiga, a fin de cuentas. Miro el reloj que estaba colgada en la pared. Eran casi las siete de la mañana y yo tengo que prepararme para ir al trabajo. Con mala gana, me dirijo a mi cuarto para sacar el uniforme del trabajo del armario y voy vistiéndome rápidamente no queriendo ver mi cuerpo. Me daban ganas de vomitar y deshacerme de toda esa grasa que se acumulaba en mi cuerpo no tan perfecto. Y no lo hago. No quiero ser bulímica o anoréxica. Es lo peor que podría pasarme.

Ya estaba lista. Cojo las llaves de mi casa, apago las luces y cierro la puerta dispuesta a coger el autobús.

Es lo malo de tener trabajar bastante lejos de tu casa y que no tengas coche. Ya me he acostumbrado a tener esta rutina diaria. Vivía en un piso en donde la casamentera era de lo más maja y que, además, no era muy caro pagar el alquiler. Hasta que encuentre una casa decente, estaré bien ahí. Suelo ser puntual a la hora de pagar a la señora que siempre me dedicaba una sonrisa y me decía: «Eres la primera en pagar este mes». Yo cumplo.

Pero lo malo de vivir en un piso es que todos los vecinos te miran con asco como si no debería existir en esta faz de la tierra. Sobre todo, las mujeres que podía escuchar como susurraban a mis espaldas, cosas como: «Está gorda, ¿por qué no hace deporte?». Yo simplemente intento ignorar aquellas conversaciones, aunque es imposible. Todas esas palabras se clavaban en mi corazón y en mi estómago que me daban ganas de vomitar.

Y menos mal que llegó el autobús en donde me subí rápidamente no mirando hacia atrás, ignorando aquellas jovencitas super modelos. Estaba molesta conmigo misma por no ser bonita para esas furcias. Y también para los hombres. Cada vez que Nami o Robin intentan presentarme a un chico me es imposible estar en cabales. Me pongo nerviosa cada vez que intento hablar con uno, y lo primero que recibo es una mirada insatisfactoria como si no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Y de ahí, me rindo completamente porque no soy perfecta para ojos de nadie.

Me pongo los cascos fijando la mirada en la ventana queriendo llegar cuanto antes posible a la cafetería. Sí, trabajo ahí y encima con todos los olores que daba ese sitio. No podía ni mirar esos platos, no quiero que se me antoje en comer algo, sobre todo con el chocolate. Fue mi pasión desde que era pequeña, ahora ya no. Ahora lo repudio y lo rechazo con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

El tiempo ha pasado volando y ya llegué a mi destino. Di un gran suspiro largo para luego bajarme del autobús y caminar hacia la cafetería. Ya estaba abierta por lo que aprovecho para entrar y acercarme al mostrador donde estaba mi amiga Carrot quien me dedicaba una sonrisa.

—¡Buenos días, Rose!

—Buenos días, Carrot —contesto. Esta chica siempre es tan enérgica. Ojalá fuese como ella.

—Espero que estés lista para lo que se viene. —Sé a lo que se refiere.

—Sí, hay que trabajar duramente.

Los lunes es un día en que casi todos los empleados de cualquier empresa visitan la cafetería para desayunar o para almorzar e incluso cenar. Sobre todo, la gente que trabaja en las comisarías. Como les gusta ir a una cafetería a tomarse un buen café a estas tantas de la mañana. Prefiero un té, el café tiene mucha cafeína y no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Los primeros clientes entran con una gran sonrisa y yo los recibo con gusto. No obstante, intentaba desviar la mirada en ellos porque no quería mirar sus ojos. Unos ojos que demuestran que no les gusta ver lo que están viendo sus órbitas. Menos mal que el uniforme cubre gran parte de mis celulitis y entre otras cosas que no estaba muy a gusto.

Carrot y yo nos pasamos toda la mañana tomando comandas y entregándoselo al chef para que cumpla su cometido. La parte que menos me gustaba es cuando me pedían un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Mi estómago ruge cada vez que miro aquel plato, pero debo aguantar. No puedo comer esta cosa insana si quiero verme "perfecta" para ojos de cualquiera. Hasta Carrot me animaba en comerme algún trozo, ya que ella también le encanta el dulce chocolate. No obstante, me negaba rotundamente. Prefería comer un trozo de zanahoria que comer algo prohibido.

Han pasado tres horas desde que se abrió la cafetería y ya estaba casi llena el sitio dando un ambiente bastante agradable. Yo estaba distraída con mis cosas cuando escucho una voz un tanto familiar para mí. Todo mi cuerpo se tensa cuando veo entrar aquella mujer que no paraba de acosarme por mi aspecto. Jewelry Bonney.

Esa mujer no sé cómo es capaz de comer como una cerca y estar hermosa. Ya me gustaría estar como ella. Pero la odio ya que no paraba de insultarme cada vez que me veía. Y no estaba sola, siempre venía acompañada con una de sus amigas. Puedo sentir su mirada en mi cuerpo en donde me tenso y sé que está esperando a que tome la comanda.

—¡Eh, gorda! ¡Date prisa si no quieres que pida la hoja de reclamaciones!

Sí, ese es mi día a día. Aguantar a gente como Bonney que no le importaba en absoluto lo que sentía cada vez que recibo un insulto por su parte. Carrot quería interponerse y la paro, como siempre hago. No quiero que la mink se entrometa en algo que está relacionado conmigo. Me acerco a la mesa con algo de determinación y la miro.

—Lo de siempre y espero que esta vez sea más rápido.

—Sí.

Me vuelvo al mostrador con la comanda en la mano. Mi cara demuestra lo triste que estoy y que deseaba que esta pesadilla acabase cuanto antes. Quiero morir. Deseo morir. Todos miraban con diversión como Bonney se metía conmigo. Duele demasiado.

Y de repente, escucho como todos se callan cuando ven a alguien entrar en la puerta. ¿Noto tensión en el ambiente o son cosas mías? No quería mirar a la puerta porque seguramente será alguien a quien no me debe importar. Todos son pura escoria.

—Carrot, prepara un zumo de naranja —le digo a la mink para que preparase cuanto antes el pedido de Bonney.

—Oh Dios... Es muy guapo. —¿Quién?

Mi curiosidad se activó queriendo saber a quién estaba mirando Carrot. Mis ojos se clavan en la puerta y me sonrojo brutalmente al ver aquel hombre. Un hombre que es demasiado atractivo para mis ojos y tiene que ser un pecado para cualquier mujer. Comparando el tamaño que tiene sus acompañantes, se ve que es alto y fornido y con un par de puros en la boca. Lo interesante de él era su cicatriz que recorría en la parte derecha de su rostro.

¿Era el causante de que todos se hubiesen callado y crease ese ambiente?

Aquel hombre comienza a caminar lentamente seguido por sus acompañantes en busca de un sitio. Ahora que me fijo, es la primera vez que lo veo. ¿Será un cliente nuevo? ¡Y no sé porque cojones estoy pensando en esas cosas! No creo que alguien como él se fijaría en una gorda como yo.

Y lo digo porque la chica que la acompaña era sumamente guapa. Tiene lentes, pero no le quita ese atractivo que tiene. Hasta diría que pueden ser pareja. Suspiro, rendida ya dejando de mirar a ese grupo y vuelve a la mesa de Bonney para poner la bandeja de comida.

—¡Esta vez has tardado más que la otra vez! —me gruñe apretando los dientes.

—Lo siento.

—¡No quiero tus disculpas! ¡Esperemos que la comida esté buena porque si no te lo escupiré en la cara!

Y con esa amenaza, me retiro de la mesa con miedo a que cumpliese su cometido.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no dejo de mirar a ese hombre? No puedo estar interesada en él. Bueno hay una cosa que, si está clara, es que está fumando en un espacio público y a los clientes no les hace mucha gracia que alguien esté fumando como si fuera el rey de todo. Con todo el valor del mundo, me acerco para tomar el pedido.

—Bienvenidos a la cafetería Chateaux —les saludo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja intentando olvidar lo ocurrido de antes—. ¿Desean tomar algo?

—Sí, a mí me gustaría tomar un café y unas tostadas con mermelada —habla un chico joven que tendría mi edad, pero lo curioso era su nariz. Larga y cuadrada.

—Yo solamente quiero café, gracias. —Esta vez, me habla otro chico un tanto atractivo y con una perilla de lo más curiosa.

—Yo pediré lo mismo que mi compañero Kaku: café y tostadas con mermelada. —La chica se coloca las lentes para luego mirar aquel hombre tan intimidante—. Usted pedirá café, ¿verdad Smoker-san?

Y, en cuestión de segundos, recibo la mirada de aquel intimidante en mi cuerpo. En mi cuerpo o en mis ojos, no estaba segura realmente, pero me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Un café y unas rosquillas.

Mi corazón bombea con prisa cuando escucho por primera vez su voz. Tan firme y tan ¿seductora?

—E... Enseguida les traeré el pedido. —Iba a girarme, no sin antes mirar a ese tal Smoker—. Y señor, le pido amablemente que apague los puros, está prohibido fumar aquí.

—Oh, perdona, es la costumbre.

—Perdone a Smoker-san. —La chica agacha la cabeza haciendo que sus gafas se cayesen y luego me mirase—. Siempre tiene la manía de fumar en cualquier sitio y en cualquier hora.

—Si te vas a poner a regañarme Tashigi, será mejor que pienses en tu sueldo.

—¡Pero...! —¿Su sueldo? ¿No son pareja?— ¿Y dónde están mis gafas?

—Tashigi... Están en la mesa...

—Oh. —La chica se sonroja de la vergüenza cogiendo sus gafas—. Gracias, Lucci-san.

Que grupo tan raro. Bueno, me retiro rápidamente antes de que mis hormonas se activen en presencia de aquel hombre que, por alguna extraña razón, me estaba gustando. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No, Rose! ¡Deja de pensar que ese hombre puede fijarse en alguien como tú!

Me acerco al mostrador para coger los pedidos que me pidieron aquel grupo. Cuatro tazas de café, dos platos de tostadas con mermelada y un plato de rosquillas. Mirando este último me entró hambre, pero no debo pensar en ello ahora. Sacudo mi cabeza cogiendo la cabeza para acercarme a la mesa.

—Aquí está su pedido. —Voy colocando uno a uno.

—Muchas gracias. —Me sonríe dulcemente aquella chica.

—¡Tú, gorda! —Mi cuerpo se tensa de nuevo cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de Bonney llamarme—. ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo!

Agacho un poco mi cuerpo a modo de disculpa y me acerco hacia donde estaba aquella mujer insoportable para mis oídos. No sé si eran cosas mías o qué, pero presentí como aquel hombre clavó su vista en mí como queriendo ver que es lo que estaba pasando. Ya estaba en la mesa recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Bonney.

—¿Ocurre algo?

La de cabellos rosa traga un poco de su zumo para luego, y sin esperarlo, escupirlo en mi cara en presencia de todos. Hasta escucho como Carrot deja de lado la bandeja para acercarse a mi e intentar limpiar mi cara.

—¡¿Qué es esta basura?! ¡¿Zumo de calabaza?! —me grita golpeando con fuerza aquel vaso en un arrebato de ira—. ¡¿No sabes diferenciar una naranja de una calabaza?! ¡Eres tan estúpida que hasta me das asco! —Sus amigas ríen de mi estado divirtiéndose.

—Por favor, señorita Jewelry. Debería ser más amable con Rose.

—¡Tú no te metas, mujer conejo! ¡Esta mujer no sirve para nada! ¡Ni siquiera sirviendo comida!

—Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí y sabe diferenciar una naranja de una calabaza. —Carrot estaba sacando su lado salvaje algo que yo se lo impido para que no haga ninguna estupidez—. Además, el zumo lo preparé yo.

—Más razón para que este sitio apesta. Y más viniendo de una gorda como ella.

No digo nada, tan solo dejo que esas palabras me afecten. Y es verdad, soy una gorda ante ojos de cualquiera. Siento como Carrot me abraza consolándome, pero es difícil. Esta sensación me está matando demasiado. Yo solo quería irme y encerrarme en mi cuarto como siempre hago.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que no te encontraría aquí.

Alzo la cabeza para encontrarme con aquel hombre de antes. Sus ojos de color café se clavan en la chica de cabellos rosas que, por un instante, noté como su cuerpo tiembla ante la presencia de aquel hombre fornido.

—S... Smoker.

—Jewelry Bonney, o más bien conocida como "La Glotona".

—No pensaba encontrarte por aquí. —La voz de Bonney era entrecortada y nerviosa.

—¿Vienes aquí a molestar a los empleados? —La fulmina con la mirada acercándose más a ella con un aspecto intimidante—. ¿Tengo que ponerlo también en esa lista tan famosa que tienes?

—Oh, vamos, Smokey. No tienes que ser cruel conmigo.

—Kaku. —Smoker llama al chico más joven con una libreta en la mano y comenzó a buscar algo.

—Veamos... Jewelry Bonney es acusada por robo de comida en los restaurantes, por golpear a un empleado por no entregarle comida, por insultar a los clientes, por quemar una casa... —¿No me digas que esta gente es policía? ¿No me he fijado si tenían placa?

—Oh, y añadir que ha pegado brutalmente a un policía. —Esta vez habla ese tal Lucci con una sonrisa amplia.

—¡Eso fue porque ese desgraciado no paraba de tocarme!

—Es un policía y le has dejado marca de por vida. Pobre Spandam. —Tashigi pone una cara de pena por su pobre amigo.

—Si le das una disculpa a esta señorita, tal vez me plantee en no poner eso en la lista.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No voy a disculparme ante esta gorda incompetente! —escucha como Kaku saca un bolígrafo de su bolsillo apunto de escribir—. ¡Espera! ¡Lo haré!

Bonney me miraba con rabia y chasquea la lengua a modo de tragar el orgullo que quedaba.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Contento? —Mira a Smoker una vez más viendo como este asiente.

—Ahora lárgate.

Y no esperó, corre de aquella cafetería junto con sus otras amigas con un malhumor de perros. Me impresiona que aquella chica fuese intimidada por aquel hombre que estaba enfrente mío, mirándome. Mis ojos de color verde esmeralda se clavaron en los suyos café como intentando analizarme. Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que un hombre me miraba a los ojos y no a mi cuerpo.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —Me despierto del trance, con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Sí... No debió de interponerse.

—No me gustó como te trató esa cría. Al fin y al cabo, tenía cuentas pendientes con ella.

—¡Gracias por salvar a mi amiga! —Salta Carrot cogiendo las manos de aquel hombre agradeciéndole—. Por ayudarla, no tendrá que pagar nada. Invita la casa.

—¡Carrot! ¡Al jefe no le gustará eso!

—No se preocupe, pagaré de todos modos. No me gusta que hagan ese tipo de cosas.

¿Es un hombre que no le gusta que le inviten gratis? Vaya, y yo que pensaba que sería ese tipo de hombre, pero al parecer no es así. Y otra vez, nuestros ojos se conectaron, pero yo lo desvié por la vergüenza que estaba teniendo que hasta abrazo mi cuerpo intentando ocultar todo de mí. Escucho como un leve suspiro sale de sus labios para darse la vuelta.

—Aquí tiene el dinero. —Me fijo que deja el dinero en la barra y luego vuelve a mirarme—. Si tiene algún problema, no dude en contactar con la comisaría Loguetown.

¿Era una forma de volvernos a encontrar? ¡No! ¡No pienses en esas cosas! Ten en mente que es un tío guapo y fornido y tú una chica fea y gorda. ¿Qué pintas con él? Sácate eso de la cabeza. Y sin darme cuenta, se había marchado junto con sus acompañantes. Que rapidez se han tomado el desayuno.

Suspiro con pesadez queriendo que acabase este día y que sea viernes de una vez por todas. Oh... y soportar a Nami y a Robin para la quedada. Harán que me pongan una ropa bastante atractiva. Algo que no me gusta ya que no tengo un cuerpo bonito.

No obstante, mis pensamientos empiezan a divagar imaginando que podría volver a ver aquel hombre llamado Smoker. ¿Será posible? ¿O nunca le volveré a ver porque se asustó de mi cuerpo? Nunca lo sabré y yo espero que no, porque como ya dije: no me veo con esa persona.


	3. Capítulo II

Otro día más en la oficina. Otro día en donde tengo que soportar muchos informes en donde desaparecen gente o pistas de los delincuentes más buscados por toda la ciudad. Pero es mi oficio, al fin y al cabo, soy policía y es mi deber proteger a la gente de los malhechores. Ya estaba llegando a mi sitio acompañado por la capitana Tashigi, que también formaba parte, y por Kaku y Lucci, dos inspectores que nos ayudaban con los casos.

No quería aguantar a esos dos jóvenes, pero eran las normas del Gobierno que estuviesen con nosotros. Dos años trabajando conmigo hasta enseguida les coges cariño a esos malditos. Y no eran los únicos inspectores, también estaban Kalifa y Spandam. Y hablando del Rey de Roma, se encontraba en su sitio con un montón de papeleo por órdenes de Lucci. ¿Cómo puede ser que ese mocoso sea su jefe? Todavía tengo esa duda en mi cabeza, pero creo entender el porqué.

El pobre, se lleva más palizas que cualquiera que trabaje en la comisaría. Doy un toque leve en la mesa para que se diese cuenta que ya estábamos ahí a lo que sonríe ampliamente.

—Al fin habéis llegado. —A veces me da arcadas escuchar su voz, pero es lo que hay.— ¿No me habéis traído café?

—En realidad no había presupuesto para eso —escucho decir Kaku en plan broma.

—Muy gracioso.

—Ah, y nos hemos encontrado con una vieja conocida tuya. —Lucci se sienta en su silla sin dejar de mirar al chico que puso cara de confusión hasta que captó el mensaje.

—¡¿Jewelry Bonney?! ¡Todavía no voy a olvidar por lo que me ha hecho esa zorra! —Apuntándose a la cara. Si no fuera tan débil el desgraciado.

—Tuvo razones para golpearte en la cara. —Y ahí viene Tashigi con defender a las mujeres, y no es nada malo, lo que pasa es que lo lleva a unos casos demasiados extremos.

—Yo simplemente le pedí que viniese conmigo. Pero la desgraciada usó la fuerza bruta y no tuve más remedio que hacerlo. —Pone una excusa Spandam con unas hojas en las manos—. Por cierto, mientras todos ustedes se tomaban el café sin mí, he investigado el caso de Buggy.

—¿Buggy, el Payaso?

Un criminal que siempre se sale con las suyas. Cada vez que averiguamos su paradero se escapa. No sé cómo lo hace el desgraciado, pero me pone de malhumor. Hasta mis ansías de fumar aumentan demasiado. Que, por cierto, ya tengo unos cuantos puros en mi boca. Me encantaba saborear esta parte.

—Smoker-san.

—Deja de estropear mi momento, Tashigi —gruño a la capitana. ¿Por qué tiene que reñirme sabiendo perfectamente como soy? Llevamos años trabajando juntos y aun así me pone de los nervios.

—¡Lo siento! —Y como odio que pida disculpas, joder.

—A lo que iba... —Spandam se levanta de su sitio empezando a entregar los papeles a cada uno de nosotros—. Hemos recibido notificaciones de que Buggy ha estado moviéndose de un lado para otro, pero no sabemos que planea.

—Pensará atracar un banco, como hace de costumbre.

—Eso sería demasiado fácil, Kaku. —Lucci clava la mirada en su compañero—. Además, la última vez nos engañó, en vez de robar un banco, robó una joyería. Caímos en su trampa como idiotas.

Me dispongo a leer el informe que nos dio Spandam, analizando detalladamente las conversaciones que tuvo con la gente si ha visto a Buffy. La última vez que hemos recibido noticias de él es por aquella trampa que ha mencionado Lucci. Me dieron ganas de darle una paliza a alguien al recibir esa noticia. Como odio que me engañen y delante de mis narices.

Por lo que veo, el interrogatorio fue bueno. Spandam a veces es sorprendente, tiene la habilidad de sacar información exquisita. Puede ser un bruto, pero es bueno en su trabajo. Aunque, por una conversación que hemos tenido él y yo, por culpa de hacer interrogatorios se llevó una paliza de un chico joven que le destrozó la cara. Por eso lleva esa máscara y con unos dientes postizos. «Débil» _,_ pienso.

Me desato un poco la corbata liberando un poco la presión en mi cuello hasta desabotono un botón de mi camisa. La verdad es que estaba haciendo calor en esta comisaría. Recordé: época de verano. Críos por todos lados pidiendo un helado. Si no tuviera mucho trabajo me hubiera pedido uno con gusto.

—Comisario Smoker. —Mis pensamientos se esfuman cuando escucho a Kalifa llamarme.

—¿Ocurre algo, Kalifa?

—Tiene una visita en su despacho. —¿Una visita? La única persona que me visita es...

—¿No me jodas que es ella?

—Al parecer, sí. —Se acomoda las gafas—. ¿Quiere que la eche?

—No, esto es entre ella y yo. —Me levanto de mi sitio ante la atenta mirada de mis compañeros, sobre todo la de Tashigi que mostraba preocupación—. Que nadie se acerque a mi despacho.

—Sí, comisario Smoker.

Camino con decisión y sin miedo hacia mi despacho escuchando las conversaciones de todos los policías que investigaban otros casos que también eran sumamente importantes. O hablando con gente para darles información. No sé, cuantos pasos di hacia mi despacho, pero sé que eran pocas porque no estaba lejos. Y ahí estaba, dentro esperándome.

¿Por qué esa mujer siempre tiene que aparecer en donde no le llaman? A veces, me saca de quicio. Ya llegué a mi despacho abriendo la puerta en donde llamé su atención. La condenada me sonríe y yo solamente le dedico una cara fulminante. Cierro la puerta y ahora, es donde llega la incomodidad entre ambos. Dos policías cara a cara. Y lo peor de todo... es que no éramos simples compañeros. Pero ya cambió desde que ocurrió aquel incidente, como llama ella.

—Pensaba que ibas a echarme. —Su voz serena y firme como siempre.

—¿Qué quieres, Hina?

—¿No puedo verte ni siquiera?

—Siempre vienes a la comisaría cada mes para torturarme con tus idioteces. —Me acomodo en mi sillón aún con la mirada clavada en ella.

—Sabes perfectamente para que he venido. —Y ahí empieza.

—Ya te he dicho unas mil veces que lo nuestro ya terminó. —Sí, tuve una relación con ella. Una relación que duró tres años hasta que todo acabó.

—Lo que pasó fue un accidente.

—Si has venido para joderme aún más, es mejor que no sigas.

—Hina molesta.

—Y yo también estoy molesto ante tu presencia.

Desde que me engañó con aquel ricachón, a quien no quiero mencionar, siempre me he preguntado: «¿Qué es lo que hice mal?». Me daban ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y gritar a todo el mundo como si fuera un maniático. Y como siempre mantengo mi postura ya que he aprendido a estar calmado en situaciones como éstas.

No obstante, esto es diferente. La presencia de ella siempre hace que mi cabeza dé vueltas pensando que es lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Que hice para merecerme eso. ¿No soy lo suficiente hombre para ella? Joder, lo soy. ¿O es que acaso no le daba el placer que necesitaba? Odio que se calle las cosas sin decirme nada.

—Si no hay nada más que hablar puedes irte.

Y, milagrosamente, se marchó, pero en el fondo sé que dentro de un mes volverá a pedirme disculpas y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Yo no quiero verla. Lo más probable es que pida un orden de alejamiento contra ella, así me dejará en paz de una puñetera vez.

Lo que deseaba ahora es estar tranquilo en mi despacho y que nadie me molestase. No estoy de buen humor. Como odio estás cosas, y eso que ha pasado más de un año, pero ¡joder! Me la come fleje. Me daban ganas de tirar todo lo que había en mi mesa para desahogarme y no lo he hecho por el simple hecho que todo el mundo me estaba viendo desde la ventana.

Abro el cajón y saco unas cuantas piedras que he coleccionado para empezar hacer una torre. Necesitaba distraerme con algo. Y no quiero una puta revista donde se ven a modelos que enseñan todo. Porque todas me parecen iguales a ella. ¡Mierda Hina! ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en ti? Ya no tengo interés ninguno en alguna chica. Ninguna me llama la atención.

Mi mano se detiene en seco y no es que estoy a punto de hacer un movimiento extra peligroso, al contrario, lo hago con delicadeza. Pero mis pensamientos empiezan a florecer pensando en lo ocurrido de esta mañana. Jewelry Bonney y sus groserías.

Pero mis ojos se habían clavado en aquella chica tan insegura en sí misma. Hasta diría yo que en su mirada había tristeza. No daba señales de felicidad ni plantó cara a Bonney. ¿Acaso no le molestó que la llamase de esa manera? Le falta autoestima esa chica. Y hubo un instante en que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Una conexión un tanto extraña que ni siquiera lo tuve con Hina. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Mis pensamientos se dispersan cuando escucho a alguien tocar en la puerta de mi despacho. Alzo la vista encontrándome a una Tashigi preocupada.

—Pasa.

—¿Interrumpo algo, Smoker-san?

—No, menos que estoy apilando las rocas cómo es debido.

—Abriré la ventana —comenta la capitana notando ya la densidad de humo en mi despacho. Tengo la costumbre de tener las ventanas cerradas cuando quiero estar tranquilo.

Al abrir las dichosas ventanas, el humo que ha ido acumulando por mi despacho va desapareciendo, lo cual hace que uno pueda respirar aire puro por unos instantes. Ahora, ¿qué querrá Tashigi? Espero que sea importante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Vine para preguntar cómo se encuentra.

—Oh, de lujo. ¿No me ves? —lo digo con un tono de ironía.

—Veo que aún Hina-san desea hacer las paces con usted.

—Lo que quiere ella es que le perdone y volvamos a ser pareja. —Y las piedras caen ante un despiste mío a lo que cierto los ojos conteniéndome—. Algo que no puedo.

—Usted y ella hacían buena pareja. —Tashigi no estás ayudando mucho—. Lástima que Hina-san haya cometido esa estupidez.

No quería hablar más del tema por lo que exhalo el humo de mi boca advirtiendo de que no siga con esto. Entiendo que Tashigi se preocupe por mí, pero no es mi madre, tan solo es una empleada más. Una compañera más del trabajo. Una amiga con quién puedo conversar, aunque a veces me pone histérico de que sea tan torpe.

Escucho como alguien toca la puerta y dirijo mi mirada hacia los cuatro inspectores enviados por el Gobierno. Veo a Kalifa sosteniendo unos papales importantes que, me supongo yo, que serán importantes. Con un movimiento de mi cabeza les dejo entrar algo que no han dudado.

—Comisario Smoker, tenemos noticias.

—¿De qué se trata esta vez? Y por favor, que no sea el tema de la cafetera. —Ya es la tercera vez que se rompe la cafetera en lo que llevamos de semana.

—No, es otra buena noticia. La que le encanta a usted —comenta Kaku mirándome con una sonrisa de oreja.

—Hemos recibido un soplo de que Foxy está aquí en la ciudad.

Mis ojos se abren completamente al escuchar ese nombre. Foxy, más bien conocido como el "Zorro Plateado". Es un hombre muy avaricioso que hace todo lo posible para conseguir lo que quiere y su mayor negocio es raptar mujeres para llevar al mercado negro. Y no unas simples mujeres, sino más bien que estén en su lista. Altas, jóvenes... Ya depende del gusto del cliente.

—Lo malo que la persona que nos dio la información no nos quería decir su nombre —habla Lucci con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Y cómo sé que esa información es válida? —Cuando nos dan información una persona incógnita siempre llegamos ante la duda de que sea real y no una trampa.

—Digamos que me ha dicho que conoce muy bien a Foxy y tiene unas cuentas pendientes con él —me informa Kalifa entregándome el dichoso documento—. Por lo que noté en su voz, no le agrada la presencia de Foxy.

—¿Y a quien no? —escucho la voz de Tashigi—. Ese hombre trafica mujeres como si fueran oro.

—Sé que estás furiosa, Tashigi. Pero céntrate en esto.

—Lo siento, Smoker-san.

—Bien, ¿qué más te ha dicho? —Quería escuchar más sobre el soplo.

—Por lo que me ha dicho, Foxy tiene intención ir este viernes a la discoteca Toulouse's para encontrar nuevas presas.

—¿Dijiste Toulouse's? —Ahora miro a la capitana notando que se ha tensado por completo.

—¿Te da mala espina ese sitio, capitana Tashigi? —pregunta Spandam sin dejar de mirar a la nombrada.

—No, es que... —toma una bocanada de aire para respirar,— este viernes quedé con mi pareja y con sus amigos a cenar e ir a la discoteca que mencionó Kalifa.

Mi mirada se clava en el cuerpo de Tashigi analizando que es lo que acaba de decir. ¿Qué iba a salir y la maldita no me lo dice?

—¡Tashigi! ¡¿Acaso usted me dio mi permiso para tener el viernes como día libre?!

—¡Se lo iba a comentar, Smoker-san!

—Un momento, sería una gran oportunidad —escucho a Kaku—. Si Tashigi irá allí, es posible que tenga los ojos puestos en Foxy.

—¿Y poner en peligro a sus amigos? —comento por encima por lo que suspiro levemente—. ¿Cuántos sois, Tashigi?

—Aparte de mi pareja y yo, hay cuatro parejas más y una chica.

—¿Solterona? —Ya veo que tienes interés en algunas cosas Spandam.

—No me dijo, lo único que sé es que son amigos desde la infancia.

Apoyo mi espalda en el respaldar de mi silla pensando con claridad ante la información de Kalifa. Si es cierto lo que nos ha dicho esa persona, tal vez tengamos la oportunidad de capturar a Foxy y culparle de las desapariciones de las jóvenes. Pero poner en peligro a la capitana y a sus amigos, no era buena idea. ¿Y si fueran las próximas presas? No me preocupo por Tashigi, sabe defenderse, pero ¿y las demás?

Está claro que tengo que ir yo a ese sitio para vigilar de cerca a ese zorro junto con los cuatro inspectores. Exhalo de nuevo el humo de mi boca llamando la atención de mis compañeros, ya tomando una decisión.

—Tashigi, nos comunicas por el móvil cuando lleguen allí, no quiero que tú pareja te riña si te ve con un audífono puesto en la oreja.

—¿Qué planea hacer?

—Iremos allí, Lucci. Pero siendo clientes normales y corrientes que no están en su turno de trabajo.

—Entonces, tendré que ponerme un vestido de gala. —A veces el chico me sorprende.

—Y cuando llegues allí Tashigi, te acercas a nuestra mesa y hazte la loca como si no te esperabas que estuviéramos ahí.

—Smoker-san, creo que llamaríamos la atención.

—¿Estás cuestionando mi decisión, capitana?

—¡No, para nada! —Y ahí viene su torpeza. Cae al suelo ante mi voz intimidante y empieza a buscar las gafas. No quiero imaginar cómo puede aguantarla su pareja: es un valiente.

—Entonces, decidido. —Me levanto de mi silla mirando a los cinco—. Compañeros, este viernes vamos a cazar.

* * *

Y llegó el día en que mis compañeros y yo íbamos a cazar finalmente a ese maldito canalla de Foxy. Realmente estaba de buen humor, aunque debería de soportar el ambiente que hay en Toulouse's. Ya sabes, lleno de críos que no tienen ni una pizca de madurez. Tengo 32 años como para aguantar a esos mocosos.

Me arreglo lo más decente posible echándome gomina en mi peinado dando un toque muy característico apropiado para mí. Hasta diría yo que voy demasiado elegante, pero si quería pasar desapercibido, tendría que hacerlo. Miró mi móvil de vez en cuando por si recibo algún mensaje de Tashigi que se esta hora estará cenando con los amigos de su novio.

Nunca me imaginé que la chica tímida y torpe que yo conozco haya encontrado a su media naranja. La felicito. A ambos. Debería de conocerlo para darle el visto bueno, no me gustaría que luego la chica viniese a mí, llorando.

Escucho el sonido de mi móvil por lo que cojo para ver un mensaje por parte de Tashigi.

_Ya estamos yendo a la discoteca._

_Bien, iré enseguida._

Cojo mi abrigo y mis llaves dispuesto a marcharme de mi casa apagando las luces. No vivo en un piso porque no me gusta tener a mi lado vecinos que luego se quejan por como fumo. Al fin y al cabo, nadie soportaría con tanto olor.

Y mi pequeña amiga me estaba esperando, lista para la caza. Como me encantan las motos, son mi pasión. Ya está algo vieja, pero todavía funciona. Me subo en ella, encendiendo el motor y voy rumbo a mi destino que me supongo yo que estarán los chicos ahí también esperándome.

No tardé ni diez minutos en llegar allí y es como si alguien desde el cielo me hubiera dado vía libre para llegar a tiempo. No soy creyente, pero nunca he dejado de pensar que hay más allá después de la muerte. Dejo la moto aún lado viendo de reojo como los chicos bajaban en un Wolsvagen Polo de Kaku. Es un bonito coche de color azul eléctrico.

—Está usted elegante, comisario Smoker —dice Kalifa acercándose a mi coquetamente. Como odio que esta mujer haga esas cosas.

—Ahórrate esas cosas, Kalifa. Debemos entrar —le riñe Spandam con los brazos cruzados.

—Eso fue acoso.

—¡¿Qué lo que dije fue acoso?! —Y ya empezamos, soportando a estos dos y más con esta mujer que no sabe diferenciar de un acoso a una molestia.

—Tashigi acaba de comunicarme que en dos minutos estarán al venir —comunica Lucci, elegante como siempre suele hacer.

—Bien, vamos adentro.

Ninguno de nosotros tuvimos dificultad en entrar a la discoteca y, como me imaginé, el ambiente estaba lleno de críos malcriados que venían y fumaban sin parar. No digo que tengan prohibido divertirse, pero sobrepasar sus límites ya era demasiado.

Recibo algunas miradas como que ya me conocen hasta susurran un tanto intranquilos. Todo el mundo de este barrio me conoce como "El Cazador Blanco". Soy un lobo solitario que caza sin descanso a mis presas. A los criminales, más bien.

Mi mirada se clava en una mesa que estaba vacía por lo que camino sin dificultad hacia ahí siendo seguido por mis compañeros que empezaron a echar miradas por todos sitios. Sí, desean capturar a ese maldito como yo. Tengo la sensación de que esta vez no se escapara, la buena suerte me sonríe.

Cada uno nos sentamos mirando a la multitud. En la sala del centro, en la barra, en los baños... Todo por si vemos a Foxy. Ese desgraciado no se escapará. Tendrá una condena de más de veinte años por secuestrar a las jóvenes y llevarlas al mercado negro o venderlas antes un cliente. Vibra mi móvil nuevamente por lo que lo saco del bolsillo viendo que era un mensaje por parte de Tashigi.

_Ya estamos aquí._

_Bien, dirígete cerca entre la barra y las escaleras. Nos vemos ahí._

Corto el mensaje exhalando el humo de mi boca liberando toda la tensión del mundo. Y ahí está, la capitana haciendo presencia cogida de la mano de un chico que me resulta familiar. Veo que la joven hace un gesto de sorpresa y se acerca hacia nosotros. Bien, el plan está saliendo perfecto.

—Chicos, no me esperaba verlos por aquí. —Le daría un premio por ser tan buena actriz.

—La verdad es que Lucci y yo teníamos ganas de tener marcha —explica Kaku ante la mirada atenta de aquel chico misterioso—. Kalifa y Spandam se unieron, y al final pudimos convencer al comisario.

—Solo estaré un rato, nada más.

—Tashigi, ¿quiénes son? —Y, por primera vez, escucho la voz de aquel muchacho. Firme y decisiva, me gusta este muchacho.

—Son mis compañeros de trabajo. Chicos, os presento a mi pareja: Roronoa Zoro.

Pude ver cómo a Kaku se le agradan los ojos al escuchar el nombre.

—¿Roronoa Zoro? ¿El aprendiz de Dracule Mihawk?

—El mismo. —Espera, ¿no es el compañero de esgrima de Tashigi?

—Oye, que yo también soy la aprendiz de Mihawk-san. —Veo como infla los mofletes molesta.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Roronoa.

—El placer es mío.

Miro por un instante a Tashigi, que aún seguía molesta por lo ocurrido. Ella captó mi mirada y coge del brazo de Zoro.

—Zoro, ¿por qué no nos sentamos con ellos? —le propone la idea.

—Claro. —El chico de los cabellos verdes se gira para llamar a los otros chicos.— ¡Oigan, ya tenemos sitio!

Un grupo de parejas se acercan a nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No me suena ninguno de ellos, aunque debo reconocer que cierta morena me resultaba familiar. «Críos» _,_ como era de esperarse.

Sin embargo, mis ojos se clavan en cierta persona que no me esperaba volverla ver. Una persona que ya le he visto hace cuatro días en una cafetería siendo molestada por Jewelry Bonney. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y su rostro reflejaba impresión. Otra vez esa maldita conexión.

Sí, era la empleada de la cafetería Chateaux.


	4. Capítulo III

Unas horas antes.

¿Por qué tuve que acceder a ir? Tal vez porque echaba de menos a mis amigos y hacía tiempo que no quedaba con ellos. Y aun así no quiero. No me gusta llevar ropa elegante porque hace que se me vea algún michelín o algo parecido. Y encima van a venir Nami y Robin para ayudarme en qué me voy a poner. Rose no tenías que haber aceptado. Eres demasiado estúpida.

Y lo peor de todo es que había sacado toda la ropa del armario para saber qué demonios me voy a poner para que nadie se fije en mí. Lo que hago es una estupidez, pero es la única manera. De vez en cuando, miraba el reloj porque se supone que dentro de un rato iban a venir ellas dos. Tan guapas y con novios. ¿Por qué siento que soy una desgraciada en la vida? Comiendo lechuga y rodajas de tomates para sentirme por una vez en la vida bien. Me dan ganas de llorar y desaparecer de este mundo.

Y por alguna extraña razón, recuerdo el sucedido del lunes con Bonney y con aquel hombre. Como me miraba. Una mirada un tanto diferente al de cualquier ser humano. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ayudarme? Es policía, lo sé, pero no tenía que interponerse. Yo no le importo a nadie. Bueno menos mis amigos, aunque por un breve corto de tiempo.

Escucho como alguien toca el timbre y sé perfectamente que eran ellas. Paciencia Rose, solo quieren ayudarte a que estés bien contigo misma. Camino lentamente hacia la puerta para abrirla y encontrarme con las dos chicas que ya estaban vestidas. Y no venían solas, estaban con sus respectivas parejas. Lo que me espera hoy.

—¡Hola Rose! —me saluda Luffy entrando a mi casa para luego abrazarme—. ¡Cuánto me alegro de volverte a ver! —Este chico me sorprende con la energía que tiene.

—Hola Luffy.

—Luffy que manías tienes de entrar así —riñe Nami tirándole un poco de las orejas—. ¿Cómo estás, amiga?

—Pues volviéndome loca —me sincero sin dejar de mirar a la puerta y sonrío a la siguiente pareja—. Me alegro de veros Robin y Franky.

—La verdad es que hacía tiempo que no te veíamos. —La morena me dedica una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—¡Súper! ¡Estoy es demasiado bonito! —Y ahí viene Franky con su pose dramática. La verdad es que el tipo me caía muy bien.

—Muy bien. Chicos quedaos aquí, Robin y yo vamos a ir al cuarto de Rose para ayudarla con la ropa.

—¿Puedo comer algo mientras?

—... No encontrarás gran cosa.

Por un instante, recibo una mirada de desaprobación de Nami que apoya las manos en sus caderas.

—¿No me digas que estás haciendo esa estúpida dieta?

—No quiero hablar del tema. —Camino hacia mi cuarto deteniéndome en la puerta—. ¿Vais a venir o.…?

Nami quería seguir hablando; sin embargo, gracias a Robin, la detuvo apoyando la mano en su hombro y decide caminar hacia donde estaba seguida de los cabellos de color naranja. Ya dentro las tres, decido cerrar la puerta para tener algo de intimidad. La verdad, no me gustaba que ningún chico me mirase, incluso si fueran mis amigos. Hay confianza, sí, pero no me siento cómoda.

—¡Qué desastre!

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que diría algo así? Doy un suspiro largo mientras me siento en una de las sillas que hay en mi cuarto sin echar un vistazo al espejo que estaba tapado. Nami y Robin comenzaron a separar o echar una ojeada la ropa. No es gran cosa, ya se veía en sus caras que no les agradaba la ropa que tenía. No obstante, Robin solo me dedica una pequeña sonrisa que para mí era sincera. Ahora que caigo:

—Oye Robin, ¿es verdad que estás cuidando a una chica?

—Vaya, veo que las noticias vuelan. —Extiende más su sonrisa—. No te voy a mentir, es la verdad.

—¿Y por qué?

—Es una amiga de la infancia más bien —explica la morena con un pantalón en las manos—. Me preocupo demasiado por ella ya que tiene un problema psicomotor.

—¿Es discapacitada? —Agrando mis ojos un momento al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—Sí, Síndrome de Asperger.

Una persona con esa discapacidad le es difícil relacionarse con otras personas. No puedo imaginar a esa chica pasarlo mal. Menos mal que tiene a Robin a su lado ya que no es una mala persona.

—¡Encontré el conjunto perfecto! —Y mi pesadilla apareció. Sabía que Nami encontraría algo que... ¡Oh no!

—¡No me voy a poner el vestido que me regalaste hará un tiempo!

—Oh, vamos, te lo compré para que en alguna ocasión te lo probases y ya es hora.

—¡No!

—No creo que te quede mal —¿Por qué la ayudas, Robin?—. Además, hoy en día se utiliza ese tipo de traje. Ajustado para que se note esas curvas.

—¡No estáis ayudando! —Cruzo los brazos molesta.

—Rose, dale una oportunidad a este traje. —Nami me lo pone enfrente incitando a que me lo ponga.

No quería, de verdad. Ese traje no me gustaba para nada. Era demasiado corto y no tengo buen cuerpo como para llevarlo. Me sentiría observada por todo el mundo, sobre todo los hombres. Aprieto las manos con fuerza haciendo que los nudillos se pongan en blanco y mi cuerpo tiemble ante tal idea. Se reirían de mí o, peor aún, tomarían fotos y los publicarían por las redes sociales señalándome como "gorda" o "foca".

Llevo las manos a la cabeza no queriendo imaginarme esas cosas. Solo quiero llorar. Hasta siento unas manos apoyar en mis hombros a lo que alzo la cabeza viendo a Nami dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sabes perfectamente que, si alguien dice algo malo, estamos ahí para impedirlo.

—Te conocemos muy bien y hacemos todo lo posible para que te sientas bien contigo misma. —Robin se pone a mi lado para tomarme la mano con delicadeza.

Qué remedio. Solo dejo escapar un leve suspiro por mis labios para que finalmente agarre aquel traje y me dispongo a ponerme de pie.

—Está bien, me lo pondré.

—¡Genial! Vamos a ver, ¿dónde dejaste el kit de maquillaje? —pregunta Nami ya revolviendo por toda mi habitación.

Ha pasado como media hora desde que me dispuse ponerme aquel vestido y que Robin me maquillara. Me supongo que aquellos dos estarían aburridos porque no he escuchado ni un tipo de ruido. Es raro. Conociendo a Luffy ya estaría mirando la nevera a ver si había algo de comida. Lo siento, amigo, no hay suficiente comida para alguien tan hambriento como tú.

Y ya preparada, siendo empujada por mis dos amigas, salgo de mi habitación acompañada por ellas. No entiendo cómo pueden tener la habilidad de caminar bien con los tacones. Yo me siento torpe con ellas y más con este cuerpo. Y, al azar la mirada, veo a esos dos que estaban... ¿jugando a pulsos? Me llevo la mano a los labios conteniendo la risa al ver a Luffy intentando no perder contra Franky. Esos dos cuando se trata de juegos es imposible pararlos.

No me imaginé que Franky y Robin fuesen novios, pero es lógico, los dos son sumamente extraños. Una amante de la historia y el otro de la tecnología. Por lo que me contó la morena, Franky trabajaba con la Gallery-La, empresa dirigida por Iceburg. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió. Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo perfectamente.

—Os dejamos a solas media hora y os veo jugar. —La Nami que conozco se vuelve a enfadar cruzando los brazos y mirando mal a los dos chicos—. Sois peor que Sanji y Zoro cuando se pelean.

—Es que nos aburríamos. —Pone una excusa Luffy—. Y tengo hambre.

—Ya nos vamos.

—¡Oh! ¡Rose es súper! —¿Es una forma de decirme que me veo guapa? Qué raro es Franky.

—Sí... —Y yo, como siempre, no me lo creía.

Puede que esté exagerando, pero es la verdad. Las palabras bonitas ya no suelen afectarme porque no me veo bien conmigo misma. Es como si sus palabras no fuesen reales. Que están disfrazadas para que no me hicieran daño. Puede que sea una antipática, pero la vida me enseñó a ser así. No escuchar las palabras bonitas que no pueden ser verdad.

Con tanto pensar, no me di cuenta de que ya habíamos salido de mi casa para bajar a las escaleras y dirigirnos al coche de Franky. ¡Vaya! No me esperaba que tuviera el último modelo. Como se nota que este hombre les guste estás máquinas. Nos subimos en ella, yo, como de costumbre me siento atrás en una esquina. Me encanta ver por la ventana, hace que esté en otro mundo en donde no puedo molestar a alguien. Y ya arrancó Franky poniendo en marcha el motor.

—¿Cómo será la novia de Sanji? —pregunta Nami curiosa.

—No lo sé, realmente. Los únicos que lo saben sois ustedes. —Los ojos de Robin se clavan en Franky y para luego en Luffy.

—Sanji me dijo que viene de una familia bastante poderosa.

—¡¿Familia rica?! —Cuando se trata de dinero, a Nami se le van los ojos.

—No sabría decirte.

—Y no es el único que ha conseguido novia —escucho a Franky bajando la música un momento para hablar—. Nuestro amigo Zoro también tiene novia.

—¡Luffy! ¡¿Tú lo sabías?!

—¿Y no te lo dije?

—¡No! —Veo que alguien va a dormir en el sofá.

Vaya, parece que Zoro también. ¿Cómo serán aquellas chicas? ¿Serán guapas? ¿Para qué preguntas, idiota? Sabes perfectamente que sus novias serán guapísimas, más bellas que tú. Mis ojos se clavan en los edificios en donde pasábamos no queriendo pensar más. Solo quiero desconectarme un momento y ver las luces que decoran aquel lugar. Pero una duda resurge en mi cabeza: ¿a dónde iremos a comer?

Sin darme cuenta, había cerrado los ojos algo agotada. Será por no comer bien o porque el camino estaba siendo largo. No sé cuantos minutos han pasado, pero siento como alguien zarandea mi cuerpo suavemente a lo que abro los ojos aún dormida. Y me encuentro a un Luffy sonriendo ampliamente.

—Ya hemos llegado, Rose.

Giro un poco mi cabeza para ver el sitio y agrando mis ojos con sorpresa. ¡¿En el restaurante Baratie?! ¿Vamos a comer en el restaurante donde trabajaba Sanji? Oh sí, el chico no pudo continuar ya que tenía que terminar sus estudios y su padre no aceptaba que su hijo esté trabajando en un sitio como éste. La verdad es que Sanji viene de una familia bastante adinerada.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, veo al chico rubio junto con Zoro que han empezado a discutir como siempre. Y veo que estaban acompañados. Espera... hay cierta persona que me resulta familiar y no sé de qué.

—Y como siempre peleando, como el perro y el gato. —En eso estoy de acuerdo con Nami a lo que río bajito.

—¡Nami-swan! —Y ahí está, el Sanji que yo conozco.

—Eres un pervertido.

—¡Cállate estúpido marino! —Y vuelta a empezar.

—Sanji, ¿no me quieres presentar a tus amigos? —Mis ojos se clavan en una chica de cabellos castaños. Era guapísima. ¿Cómo pudo fijarse en alguien tan mujeriego como Sanji?

—Oh, perdona. Chicos, os presento a mi novia, Charlotte Pudding.

—... ¡¿Charlotte?!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué os ponéis así? —Parece que el único que no se sorprendió fue Luffy.

—Luffy esa chica es hija de Big Mom, la mujer más rica de la ciudad y dueña de la empresa Charlotte —comenta Nami para que entendiese, pero Luffy la miró aún más confuso por lo que la chica suspira pesadamente—. La de los dulces.

—... ¡¿Entonces eres hermana de Katakuri?!

—¿Conoces a mi hermano? —pregunta Pudding sorprendida.

—Sí, me salvo de un buen aprieto.

—Luffy... —Nami coge los cachetes de Luffy para estirarlos con fuerza,— ¡¿por qué demonios no me has dicho que conocías a uno de los hijos de Big Mom?!

—Porque no era nada importante.

—¡Para mí sí!

—Hacéis bastante escándalo. —Esa voz me resulta familiar. Giro un poco mi cuerpo para ver a Ussop con Kaya con una sonrisa nerviosa—. La gente nos mirará mal.

—¡Ussop! —Y, obviamente, Luffy no pudo contenerse para abrazar a su amigo.

—Luffy ya nos hemos visto ayer.

—Pero para mí fue eones.

Solo puedo sonreír dulcemente a ver esos dos juntos. La verdad es que son amigos desde la infancia, se han soportado demasiado hasta diría que Luffy ayudó un poco a Ussop para que saliese con Kaya. ¿O me estoy inventando la historia? Lo bueno es que esos dos hacen buena pareja y más sabiendo que Kaya está estudiando medicina.

Pero mis ojos se clavan en la pareja de Zoro que estaba tranquila observando la escena. Espera... ¡es la chica del restaurante! ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Tashigi? ¿Es la novia de Zoro? Vaya, casualidad de la vida. Ella me ve y en sus labios forma una simple "o" como grata sorpresa a lo que se acerca a mí sujetando mis manos.

—Me alegro de volver a verte. —Me sonríe.

—N... No me esperaba que fueras la novia de Zoro.

—Ni que tú fueras una de sus amigas. —Se coloca los anteojos para seguir hablándome—. Realmente nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, ya que somos compañeros de esgrima.

—Y aprendices de Mihawk —especifica Zoro poniéndose al lado de la chica agarrando su mano.

—Cierto.

—... Hacéis bonita pareja. Les doy mi enhorabuena.

Me da envidia Tashigi. La verdad que desde muy pequeña me gustaba Zoro por su forma de ser y como veía las cosas. Sin embargo, fui rechazada, pero de una manera dulce y de que no me hiciera daño sentimentalmente. Y le agradezco que me dijera la verdad antes de que me hiciera ilusiones. 

Siento como alguien me abraza como si me hubiera echado de menos u al girarme un poco, era Sanji con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Ya empieza, hazte la sorda.

—¡Oh, Rose-chan! ¡Te ves estupenda! —Y yo simplemente, le ignoro.

—Deja de ser un pervertido por una vez. ¿No te das cuentas qué tienes novia?

—¡¿Quieres pelea, marimo?!

—¡Adelante!

Y como era de esperar, Nami golpea la cabeza de ambos deteniéndolos completamente. La verdad es que se agradece tener a alguien así.

—Nada de peleas. Todos estamos aquí para disfrutar la noche y hablar de muchas cosas.

—¡Lo siento, Nami-swan! ¡Cabreada te ves más guapa!

—Sanji —escucho la voz de Pudding y observo como ésta infla los mofletes molesta,— porque mimas a esa chica, ¿es que ya no te gusto? —¿Qué cojones?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —Sanji coge las manos de la joven Charlotte dándole una tierna sonrisa—. Tú jamás dejaras de gustarme. Eres lo más lindo que he encontrado.

—Oh, Sanji. —En serio, me dan ganas de saber cómo hizo esa chica para que el rubio se fijase en ella.

—Oigan, ¿vamos entrando? —La dulce voz de Kaya se hace presente.— A lo mejor nos están esperando.

Y era cierto, los camareros o los amigos de Sanji, nos estaban esperando ya que tenían una mesa reservada. No obstante, nos sonrieron y nos recibieron con gusto llevándonos a una zona bastante VIP para mi gusto.

Y, de repente, escucho las voces centrarse en mí. Sé que la gente me estaba mirando, yo solo intentaba ocultarme entre mis amigos para que no viesen; sin embargo, era difícil. Las mujeres reían de mi cuerpo o hacían comentarios sobre él. Escucho alguna que otra frase: «¿Cómo puede ponerse ese vestido? Le queda horrendo». Y lo peor de todo es escuchar a los hombres decir: «Ni por un millón de años me acostaría con ella».

Soy una virgen de pies a cabeza y ni me he atrevido a tocarme porque me daba asco. Soy repugnante. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía una vecina que siempre aprovechaba en encontrar a un hombre y traerlo a su casa para que la folle. Sí, sus gemidos se hacen escuchar por toda mi casa. Hasta tengo que ponerme tapones para no escucharlos.

Ya cada uno se sentó en un sitio y yo, como de costumbre, preferí sentarme cerca de la ventana. Quiero tener mi mente distraída antes de escuchar alguna que otra cosa.

—¿Y cómo os habéis conocido? —pregunta Nami ya queriendo sacar información.

—Digamos que mi padre asistió a la fiesta de Big Mom y mis hermanos y yo tuvimos que asistir. —Sanji va hablando mientras se pone a mirar la carta junto con su pareja—. No quería ir, pero menos mal que cambié de idea porque me la encontré a ella.

—El destino quiso que nos conociéramos —sigue hablando Pudding cogiendo el brazo de Sanji—. Me enamoré de él al saber que era un experto cocinero y a mí me encanta la repostería.

¿El destino? Esas cosas no los creo porque no estamos destinados a encontrar a alguien especial. Ni el mito del hilo rojo, son boberías. Son solo eso. Mi mente desconecta por un momento viendo el paisaje que tengo enfrente mía. Me encantaba ver las luces que decoraban la ciudad y más allá de ella el mar. Debo de recordar esta bella imagen para dibujarlo en un cuadro.

Siento como alguien toca mi brazo y me giro para ver a Kaya. La joven hace un movimiento con la cabeza hacia donde estaba el camarero, parece que ya pudieron y yo aquí mirando a la nada.

—Yo agua y una ensalada, por favor.

El camarero se retira ya llevando la comanda hacia la cocina. Recibo la mirada de preocupación de Sanji, él conoce mi situación y no le gustó que hubiera tomado dicha decisión.

—Rose hubieras pedido otra cosa que no sea ensalada.

—Prefiero eso antes de comer carne.

—¿Eres vegetariana? —Mi mirada se clava en Tashigi que estaba con el móvil cada dos por tres, pero lo dejó de lado al escuchar a Sanji hablar.

—No.

—¿Y por qué...?

—Tashigi no preguntes. —Te lo agradezco, Zoro.

Tashigi iba a recriminar, pero se calló al recibir la mirada de su pareja. Yo ya conocía esa mirada. Era mejor estar callado antes de que formes una discusión con él y parece que captó el mensaje.

No sé cuántos minutos hemos estado estado hablando. Lo único que sé es que el camarero aparece con una gran bandeja lleno de platos y va repartiéndolo en la mesa. Yo la verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre y debo comer si no recibiré una mirada asesina de Nami y puede que le diga a Luffy que hable con Law.

Eso es lo malo de tener a una amiga que tiene un novio que conoce mi médico. ¿Es que la vida quería ser injusta conmigo? Ya no quería pensar en esas cosas. Decido comer, pero a paso lento intentando no vomitar. Todavía no estaba del todo bien como para comer bien. Mi estómago está algo sensible y menos mal que traje mis pastillas.

Todos con pareja menos yo. Soy la negra del grupo o la típica amiga que necesita ayuda de alguien para que tire la caña en alguien. No me van esos rollos y no lo hago por vergüenza ajena. De vez en cuando miraba a las otras mesas, observando como esa gente nos miraba por hacer escándalo. Los camareros no nos echaban la bronca porque ya nos conocían sobre todo a Sanji.

Por cierto, ¿dónde está aquel chef? Siempre está por aquí merodeando por si algún cantero hace alguna estupidez y para dar collejas a Sanji para que vuelva. Parece que es el único que comprende al rubio. Se porta como un verdadero padre.

Todos habían terminado de comer menos yo. Había dejado unos cuantos trozos de comida y recibía la mirada de preocupación de Nami y Robin. En verdad, no me estaba sintiendo cómoda ante la atenta mirada de aquella gente. Solo quería irme. Y como si mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, Luffy dice:

—¡Yo ya estoy lleno! ¿Vamos aquel sitio?

—¿No vas a comer postre, Luffy? —Sí, la verdad es que me sorprende.

—Prefiero guardar el postre para más tarde. —¿Son cosas mías o ha dicho algo con doble sentido? Hasta Nami se ha sonrojado completamente.

—Luffy quiere sacar su lado juguetón. —El comentario de Robin hizo que nos riéramos algo que el pobre chico no entendía por qué nos reíamos.

—Pues vamos a la discoteca Toulouse's. Seguramente habrá mucho ambiente allí. —Cuando se trata de fiestas, Franky es el rey.

—Tashigi, ¿con quién estás hablando?

—Mi jefe no para de mandar documentos. —La chica se pone nerviosa ante la pregunta de Zoro que hasta sus gafas se caen sin querer.

—Tan patosa, como siempre. —Veo como el de cabellos verdes se los recoge y se los coloca—. Pero te quiero como siempre.

—¡No me hagas sonrojar!

Entre todos pagamos la cuenta. La verdad, lo iba pagar Sanji, pero todos nos negamos. Él ni siquiera nos invitó por lo que no tiene derecho hacer eso.

Como si fuera un rayo, salió disparada de aquel sitio ya no sintiendo más la incomodidad en mis carnes y respiró profundamente. Necesitaba aire puro y lo agradecía. Y sin percatarme, ya había llegado al coche de Franky y miro atrás a ver si me estaban siguiendo, pero no los veía. ¿Se habrán perdido? Bueno si Zoro fue él quien empieza a guiarlos me supongo.

—¡Rose! ¡La discoteca está cerca!

Escucho decir a Nami quien alzaba la mano para que váyase a dónde estaba ella. ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que estaba lejos. Está claro que hace tiempo que no salgo. Suspiro mientras camino hacia donde estaba la chica y vamos hacia dónde están los otros que ya estaban más adelantados.

—Rose, me preocupa tu salud. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien.

—Si Law ve tu nevera vacía, te regañaría.

—Ya mañana iré a comprar, no tuve tiempo debido al trabajo —pongo una excusa barata ya queriendo que dejase de hacerme preguntas.

—Tendré que ir contigo para que compres lo necesario.

—No hace falta.

—Te conozco y sé que comprarás lechuga y un par de tomates para comer —me acusa con el dedo.

Como se nota que es la amiga más cercana que tengo y me conoce bastante bien. Dejé de lado el habla porque no quería seguir. El sonido de la música llama mi atención posando la mirada en la gran famosa discoteca del barrio.

Famosa, pero con un oscuro secreto. Muchos niños, de madurez, van a ese sitio por el simple hecho de que pueden beber y emborracharse e incluso he oído que secuestran a mujeres para acostarse con ellas. Mi cuerpo se tensa con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y siento la mano de Nami en la mía para tirarme de ella y entrar.

¡Dios! La música era demasiado fuerte. Prefiero algo relajante que una de reggaetón. Lo odio profundamente. ¿Cómo puede gustarle a alguien esas canciones? No es que sienta discriminación, cada uno tiene sus gustos. Pero escuchar a esas niñas gritar por escuchar a Maluma... ¡Dios lo detesto!

Me pego a Nami a modo de protección, no quería separarme de ella por miedo a que alguno me secuestre o me tire algún objeto peligroso. Y a mi lado estaba Luffy. Era el segundo más cercano y se preocupa mucho por mí. Al que veo animado es a Franky que parece que ya movió el esqueleto junto con Robin.

Como dije es el rey de la fiesta y tiene una forma curiosa de mover el trasero. Por cierto, ¿dónde están Zoro y Tashigi?

—¡Oigan, ya tenemos sitio!

Escucho la voz gritona de Zoro al otro lado, no muy lejos de nosotros. Sin pensarlo, los chicos y yo nos acercamos a dónde estaba la pareja viendo las caras de algunos de tener mucha suerte.

Y, de repente, mis ojos se clavan en cierta persona que no esperaba volver a encontrarme. Alguien con un aire dominante y que es un pecado tocarlo o para ojos de cualquier mujer. Alguien quien tuvo que defenderme de Jewelry Bonney.

Sí, era aquel policía llamado Smoker.


	5. Capítulo IV

No pensaba que hubiera tanto crío delante de mis narices. Esto es peor que una guardería. ¿Cómo puede ser que la pareja de Tashigi tenga amigos así? Aunque debo comprender que, seguramente, llevarán años conociéndose. Y no era el único que estaba estupefacto, también los inspectores. Los miraba de vez en cuando y el único que no daba emoción alguna era Lucci. Tiene mucha paciencia al igual que yo.

El tal Luffy no paraba de gritar al camarero para que trajese más bebidas y su pareja le reñía diciéndole que no pagara ni un duro. Una avariciosa, ¿eh? Hasta diría que si intentas robar un banco ella sería la primera. Las demás parejas no me desagradan en absoluto, aunque no me esperé encontrarme aquí a Charlotte Pudding. Hija de una de las mujeres más poderosas de toda la ciudad y dueña de empresas Charlotte. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Escuchaba y miraba a mi alrededor a ver si encontraba a ese estúpido de Foxy. De seguro que estará escondido entre la multitud. Maldito zorro desgraciado cuando te coja no saldrás en la puta cárcel. Muerdo con fuerza el puro saboreando las hierbas. No era desagradable, ya estoy acostumbrado. Mis oídos se agudizan al escuchar que la canción de la discoteca había cambiado en absoluto alertando a los jóvenes.

—¡Es mi canción favorita! —habló el tipo con el tupé extraño que se levantó cogiendo la mano de la morena.— ¡Vamos a mover el esqueleto, Robin!

—¡Vale!

—¡Yo también, quiero ganarte Franky! —infla el pecho aquel mocoso.

—¡No harás ninguna estupidez, Luffy!

—¡Vamos Nami! —Sin esperarlo, ya sacó a la chica de la pista.

¿Cómo puede aguantar a ese crío? Yo no podría si tengo una novia así tan enérgica y lleno de problemas. Mis ojos se clavan en la pareja de Charlotte y Tashigi que se dedicaban miradas de rivalidad. Lo que faltaba ya. Dos estúpidos que piensan que uno es mejor que el otro. ¿En qué embrollo me he metido?

—Iré a dar una vuelta —escucho hablar Spandam levantándose de su sitio.

—Lucci vamos a la barra, quiero que pruebes aquella bebida que te comenté.

—Muy bien. —Lucci y Kaku también se retiran.

—Yo iré a los servicios. Disculpen.

Bien, se han separado en busca de Foxy. Espero que todavía esté aquí y no se haya ido. Hay demasiada carne fresca y me refiero a las mujeres que estaban bailando en la pista. Tashigi bailaba sin cesar, pero también tenía la mirada clavada en los alrededores por si veía al delincuente. Debemos tener los ojos abiertos y no fallar en esta misión, es nuestra gran oportunidad.

Sin darme cuenta, todos se habían ido menos una persona que estaba a escasos metros de mí en la mesa. La chica de la cafetería Chateaux. Era la única que no hablado en todo este tiempo. Y, desde que llegó, ha mantenido esa postura: cuerpo encogido y con la mirada agachada. ¿Era un signo de vergüenza? Exhalo el humo de mi boca saboreando el momento. Está incomodidad me estaba matando y creo que ella lo siente también. Debo romperla.

—¿No piensas salir y bailar?

Me fijo que se sobresalta al escuchar mi voz. La he tomado por sorpresa.

—No sé bailar.

—¿No sabes o te da vergüenza?

No hubo respuesta por su parte. Creo que he sido brusco con ella. No la conozco y no sé cómo reacciona ante mis palabras. Tengo que ser cauteloso.

—¿Ha vuelto Jewelry a molestarte? —pregunto dándole un toque de preocupación.

—Desde que usted le echó la bronca, no ha vuelto a la cafetería.

—Porque sabe que podría volver.

—No debió molestarse en protegerme.

—Soy policía y es mi deber que esa chica aprenda modales —explico clavando los ojos en su rostro aún cabizbajo—. No me gusta que se metan con alguien y más cuando están trabajando.

De reojo veía movimiento en Lucci y Kaku que aún seguían en la barra, pero con la mirada fija en la pista. No sé dónde se habrá metido Kalifa. Conociéndola habrá salido para conocer más el terreno y ver si encontraba una puerta externa. Y Spandam, bueno, haciéndose el loco como si se hubiera perdido. En Tashigi no me centro porque ella lo estaba disfrutando, bailando con Zoro.

No tenía una clara visión del entorno. Debo de acercarme más a la pista. Mis ojos de color café se clavan en aquella joven. Una idea alocada pasa por mi cabeza. ¿Y si pongo una excusa de que quisiera bailar con ella? No era mala idea, al fin y al cabo, mi intención es encontrar a Foxy cuanto antes. Con decisión, me levanto de mi sitio para luego extender la mano hacia ella, muy cerca, para que lo notase.

Alza la mirada notando algo raro a su alrededor y ve mi mano. Pude ver un rostro confuso que quería entender por qué hasta que me miró. De nuevo esa jodida conexión. Su mirada es tan distinta a otras mujeres. No había morbosidad. No había tentación. Más bien, era una mezcla de miedo y confusión.

—Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero me gustaría que bailases conmigo.

—Yo... —¿Presencié su cuerpo temblar?

—Tranquila, yo tampoco sé bailar —miento y lo hice para que tuviese valor en dar el paso.

Se ve que es una chica bastante tímida. Alza su mano, dudosa, y la posa en la mía a lo cual la aprieto suavemente. Quería mostrar toda la confianza que puede tener en mí. La joven se levanta lentamente y me sigue hacia la pista de baile. Yo intentaba todo lo posible para apartar a estos niñatos que estaba en medio. Quería ir al centro, ahí tendría una visión más óptica.

Y la música cambió a una más suave y romántica. Bueno, prefiero este tipo de canción que la anterior la verdad. Ahora que me doy cuenta no he analizado a la joven que me estaba acompañando. Al estar ya en el centro me dispongo a verla detenidamente y... ¿Qué es lo qué? Aquel vestido negro que llevaba puesto era demasiado. Quiero decir, con el cuerpo que tiene debe de estar sufriendo. No es que lo que estoy viendo me desagrada, al contrario.

Aquella ropa del trabajo cubría todo de ella. Y este vestido era todo lo contrario. Espera, ¿qué cojones ha pasado en estos segundos? Concéntrate Smoker. Debes de tener los ojos bien abiertos y encontrar a Foxy. No se veía que ella quiera acercarse por lo que sujeto con delicadeza sus manos para atraerla suavemente a mí teniendo un contacto de los más íntimo, pero aguardando la distancia. En ningún momento, me ha mirado a la cara. Su rostro estaba clavado en mi pecho como si le estuviera dando vergüenza.

Esta niña complica un poco la situación. Llevo una de sus manos a mi hombro haciendo que la pose mientras con la mía la dejo en su cintura. Noté como su cuerpo se tensa al tocar esa zona y agacha más la mirada no queriendo tener contacto visual conmigo. Definitivamente es una chica bastante tímida. No es como Hina ni como otra chica. Le daba vergüenza estar cerca de un hombre. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ese comportamiento de total inseguridad?

Ya de eso me preocupo luego. Aprovechando que ella no me miraba, miró alrededor buscando a mi presa. Ese condenado tiene que estar custodiado por sus guardias. Yo solo espero que esté por aquí o si no el plan habría fracasado. Mi gran noche estaría en la ruina. Aunque retiro lo dicho. Mi gran noche no estaba siendo arruinado debido a la joven que tengo delante mía y bailando con timidez. Miro hacia abajo en donde estaba ella. Es tan pequeña e indefensa a mi lado.

Podría decir que es bonita. Su cuerpo es muy diferente al de otras mujeres. Curvas bien definidas y no tan anchas. Muslos un poco más grandes al igual que su trasero. Y diría que sus pechos son de lo más natural del mundo. Demasiada carne para coger sin ninguna dificultad. Un momento, ¿qué es lo que acabo de pensar?

—Oye, guapetón. —Noto como alguien me toca la espalda a lo que me giro. Y me encuentro a dos chicas que, ante mis ojos, solo eran unas crías y vestidas como putas—. ¿Por qué no vienes a bailar con nosotras?

—Sí, yo creo que esa gorda te está quitando la diversión.

¿Gorda? Por alguna extraña razón me molestó demasiado. Como aquella vez con Jewelry Bonney cuando trató mal a la chica y encima llamándola así. ¿Por qué? Yo no la veo gorda, es una persona normal y corriente, y su cuerpo es así. Su metabolismo hizo que fuera así. Entonces, siento como la chica se separa de mí y me dijo que su mirada reflejaba tristeza e incomodidad.

—Tienen razón, es mejor que baile con ellas. Yo... —Su voz se vuelve entrecortada—. Yo volveré a la mesa.

Pero ¿qué? ¿Tan bajo cayó ante las palabras de estas dos? Veo que se gira para marcharse, pero yo sostengo su muñeca para atraerla de nuevo hacia mí. Nuestros ojos se conectan al instante, ella me miraba confusa sin entender nada. Desvío la mirada para ver aquellas dos que tampoco se creían lo que estaban viendo.

—Yo bailo con quién me dé la gana y si quiero bailar con ella, bailaré con ella.

—Pues tú te lo pierdes, encanto. —Son como idiotas que han salido del parvulario, al menos se han largado.

—No debió de rechazarlas.

—Y tú no debiste de caer tan bajo con lo que te dijo. —Estaba realmente molesto por el gesto de la chica.

Ahora estaba recibiendo la mirada atenta de la joven que aún me miraba con asombro. ¿Es que acaso no es verdad? Es como si tuviera la autoestima al arrastre casi rozando al suelo.

—Escucha, soy policía. Y esas dos jovencitas solo quieren emborracharse y pasar la noche follando como nunca —explico detalladamente—. Y yo no voy por ahí a satisfacer a unas crías.

Sus labios formaron una "o" y, por un momento, vi un pequeño destello en sus ojos como sí que lo dije era difícil de creer. ¿Es la primera vez que oye a un hombre decir eso?

—Lo siento, pensé que usted era como todos.

—Oh, por favor, a esos imbéciles me dan ganas de partiles la boca por pensar con la polla y no con la cabeza.

—Es usted un bruto hablando —¿Me pareció a mí o escuché una pequeña risa por su parte?

—¿Te incomoda?

—No es que me incomode sino me sorprende. Es como si no le importara que piensen de usted.

—Aprendí a que la vida es dura y es mejor tener oídos sordos que escuchar a esa estúpida gente que no sabe cómo soy y quién soy.

El cuerpo de la chica se relaja y ahora me miraba con expectación como si analiza cada frase, cada palabra que sale de mis labios. Nuestros rostros se conectan de nuevo y observé, no a una niña, sino a una adulta sin miedo. ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho para que seas tan insegura de ti misma? Como dije, ella es muy diferente a cualquier chica que he conocido en todos estos años. ¿Será por su cuerpo?

Por el rabillo del ojo vi movimiento a lo que clavo la mirada hacia el otro extremo de la pista. ¡Ahí estaba! Foxy, "el Zorro Plateado", saliendo de una de las puertas. Ese desgraciado tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Parecía que le estaba divirtiendo ver a muchas presas. Su plan siempre consistía en engatusar o drogar alguna mujer un tanto vulnerable. Con pasos decisivos entra en la pista, se estaba dirigiendo a mi posición.

Debo hacer algo antes de que se escape. Una idea surge en mi cabeza y miro a la joven.

—Oye, te voy a alzar y quiero que estires una de tus piernas hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? —Como sabía que me dedicaba una expresión de vergüenza y confusión.

—Solo quiero que lo hagas.

—Pero... —Empieza a mirar alrededor como preocupándose de la gente.

—Confía en mí.

Cada vez se estaba acercando a nuestra posición y yo aquí discutiendo o hablando con la joven. Por favor, solo te pido que hagas eso. ¿No confías en nadie más salvo a tus amigos? Ya debes saber que soy policía. Como si mis súplicas fueran escuchadas, coloca sus manos hacia mis hombros dispuesta a realizar ese movimiento. Bien, yo ya estaba listo para atacar. Un poco más y ya eres mío.

—Ahora.

Sujeto sus caderas y, sin dificultad alguna, la alzo a lo que ella estira una de sus piernas dando de lleno el rostro del desgraciado. Foxy comienza a quejarse de dolor y se tira al suelo tocándose su cara. Bajo a la chica con rapidez y ya mis compañeros aparecieron capturando aquel hombre que gritaba sin entender nada.

—¡Soltadme, desgraciados! —Lucci comienza a esposar sus manos a lo que me acerco a él.

—Foxy, quedas arrestado por traficar a mujeres sin consentimiento alguno —recito la oración exhalando el humo de mis puros—. Cualquier palabra, será comunicado por el juez.

—¡Tengo todo el derecho del mundo! ¡Soy Foxy! ¡Soltadme!

—Vamos, llevemos a este desgraciado fuera, aquí hay mucha gente mirando.

Lucci y Kaku levantaron aquel hombre para arrastrarlo hacia la salida. La gente miraba con asombro ante la cacería que hemos realizado. Realmente me siento orgulloso. Ya estoy más que satisfecho esta noche. Kalifa y Spandam capturaron a los esbirros de Foxy que iban a huir por la parte trasera. Esto sí que era una buena caza.

Ya estando fuera y el maldito aún seguía quejándose. Amigo, como no te calles, te pasarás el resto de tu vida en la cárcel algo que haré encantado. Comuniqué a la central para que trajese una patrulla de coches para llevar a los seguidores de Foxy, ya que en el coche de Kaku no caben más. El amante de las jirafas tuvo problemas para meterlo ya que se resistía, necesito ayuda de Lucci. Ese desgraciado quiere huir, pero le será difícil.

—¡Lo conseguimos! —escucho la voz de Tashigi a mi lado.

—Buen trabajo, Tashigi.

—Smoker-san usted hizo todo el trabajo.

—Por lo menos déjame agradecerte por tu gran trabajo, mujer.

—¡Tashigi! —Esa voz era de Roronoa que no tenía buena cara—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas trabajando?

—No quería ponerte en peligro, Zoro. —Da una pequeña excusa.

—Tú también estabas en peligro.

—No la culpes —intervengo en la conservación con la mirada fija en el muchacho—, fui yo quien le dije que se hiciera la loca para no llamar la atención y poneros en peligro. Yo soy el responsable de todo esto.

—... Por eso los mensajes.

—Lo siento, Zoro, de verdad. —Tashigi inclina su cuerpo a modo de disculpa. En cambio, recibe un abrazo de aquel muchacho.

—Al menos no ha pasado nada grave.

Definitivamente, me cae bien este chico. Bien por mi compañera. Y bien por los inspectores por su gran trabajo. Lucci me dedica un gesto de que se retira con el delincuente a lo cual asiento. Debería tomar una cerveza por esta gran magnífica noche.

Entonces, mis oídos se agudizan al escuchar la voz de aquel muchacho llamado Luffy quien gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no se creía lo que acaba de ver. Y no estaba solo, estaba con un pequeño grupo de sus amigos y ahí estaba ella. Se le veía triste. Algo dentro de mí me decía de acercarme a ella y pedir disculpas por lo sucedido y, por otra parte, no. Soy demasiado orgulloso para esas cosas. Sin embargo, con ella es diferente.

Me siento hasta mal. Suspiro levemente liberando toda mi tensión y camino con decisión hacia donde estaba aquel grupo. Solo espero que no huya.

—Oye. —Su cuerpo se sobresalta al escuchar mi voz y me mira—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—Siento por lo de antes —me disculpo ya cerca de ella, pero manteniendo la distancia—. Debí de haberte comentado que estaba de vigilancia y de captura de ese idiota. —Con la cabeza señalo al coche donde estaba Foxy.

—No se preocupe. Es su trabajo, al fin y al cabo.

El silencio reina entre nosotros dos. Sé que había murmullos alrededor, pero es como si solo estuviéramos los dos solos. ¿Qué es esta sensación?

—¿Ya piensan irse?

—Después de lo ocurrido, sí.

—A modo de disculpa, déjame llevarte a tu casa.

—¿Eh? —¿Son cosas mías o se ha puesto como un tomate?

—Es lo único que puedo hacer.

—Yo... —¡Joder! Otra vez la timidez vuelve en ella.— Lo siento, pero ya me iba con... —Y sin esperarlo, la chica de cabellos naranjas empuja a su amiga casi chocando en mi pecho.

—¡Vamos, Rose! No seas malagradecida y ve con él.

—¡Nami!

—Oye, amigo. Llévala sana y salva a su casa, ¿sí? Como me entere que le has hecho algo, te las verás conmigo. —¿Era una amenaza?

—Ya nos cuentas la experiencia —habla la morena guiñando el ojo hacia la chica viendo como su rostro se tornaba más rojo que nunca.

—¡Nos vamos! —Y los amigos de ella se van, dejándonos a solas.

—¿Nos vamos también?

—... Sí... —La mirada al suelo con los ojos clavados en sus pies. La vergüenza se ha adueñado de ella.

Yo no digo nada más. Solo camino seguida de ella hacia donde estaba mi querida moto que me estaba esperando en una esquina de la discoteca. ¿Me echabas de menos? Acaricio un poco el asiento de ésta y comienzo a buscar en el maletero mis guantes y un casco.

Espera, no noto a la chica a mi lado. Alzo la mirada viendo el rostro de ella de asombro o de miedo. Aún mantenía ese color en su rostro. ¿No me digas que nunca ha subido una moto con un hombre? Esta niña me sorprende.

—¿Te molesta? —niega con rapidez la cabeza. Por una razón, me hizo gracia aquel gesto—. Pues acércate, esta preciosidad no muerde.

Asiente mientras se va acercando con pasos lentos hacia la moto. Tengo la ligera sensación de que no paraba de mirarla. O tal vez esté pensando en cosas que no debería pensar. Un ejemplo claro es que nos vayamos a caer. No debe preocuparse, ya tengo demasiada experiencia.

—Sabrás ponerte un casco, ¿verdad?

—Yo... Nunca me he montado en moto y no sé ponerme una. —¡Bingo! Mi observación nunca falla.

—Bueno siempre hay una primera vez en todo —recalco tomando una de sus muñecas para que se acercase a mí y tener mayor facilidad a lo hora de colocarle el casco.

—¿A usted no le hace falta?

—No, ya tengo demasiada experiencia. —Recibo una mirada de desaprobación por su parte—. No me lo pongo si tengo un pasajero, ya que solamente tengo uno y prefiero que mi pasajera esté segura y no reciba daño alguno. —Ya con el casco colocado, poso mis manos en sus caderas y la alzo sentándola en el asiento de atrás.

Me coloco los guantes y me siento ya poniendo en marcha a mi gran amiga. Antes, miro de reojo a la chica que se la veía insegura con esta preciosidad.

—Tienes que agarrarte a mí —le digo y recibo su mirada con las mejillas adornadas de ese color carmesí que, por alguna razón, le sentaba bien—. ¿O prefieres caerte?

Con toda la vergüenza del mundo, rodea los brazos en mi cintura. Eso ni siquiera era un apretón. Sujeto sus brazos y hago que rodee aún más mi cintura ya estando seguro de que estaba bien agarrada. Hasta no tuvo elección que apoyar la cabeza en mi espalda.

—¿En qué calle vives?

—... En la calle Benidorm. —Un poco más y no la escucho.

¿Benidorm? Esa calle no está muy lejos de aquí. Hasta diría que vive a dos calles de mí. Bien, ya sabiendo al lugar donde ir arranco el motor y voy saliendo de aquel sitio. La verdad es que ya tenía ganas de largarme de ese lugar, sin presenciar o aguantar a esos mocosos. Si yo fuera su padre, les reñiría sin dudarlo.

Siento aún más el agarre de la chica en mí y la veía de vez en cuando a través del retrovisor por si estaba bien. Ojos cerrados y con un rostro de pánico total. Sonrío un poco. Es como una niña asustada en probar algo nuevo. Han pasado como diez minutos desde que salimos de allí y ya estábamos en la calle. Ahora la cuestión es en cual casa vive ella. Todos son edificios. ¿No me digas que vive en un piso?

Desacelero un poco la velocidad para no pasarme.

—Ya estamos. ¿Cuál de ellos es tu casa? —pregunto alzando la voz para que me escuchase.

La chica despega la cabeza en mi espalda para ver mejor.

—Ese edificio.

Me paro enfrente del portal donde visualizo perfectamente el edificio. Era grande y tiene que estar bien, lo malo es que hay muchos vecinos y sé que son unos cotillas. Siento a la chica bajarse con cuidado de la moto mientras intentaba desabrochar el botón del casco. Río para dentro al ver que fallaba. No tuve más opción que ayudarla. Me mira con algo de vergüenza por sentirse torpe.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Ya te dije que lo hago a modo de disculpa.

Inclina su cuerpo a modo de despedida y de gira para entrar al portal, no sin antes devolverme el casco. No tuve la ocasión de tocar sus manos, piel a piel. Sentí una sensación de frío a través de mis guantes. Deberá estar helada, normal no ha traído abrigo. Es una chica despreocupada.

Ladeo la cabeza intentando analizar la situación. Esa chica, como dije, es diferente a todas aquellas mujeres. Curvas proporcionadas y un rostro de lo más dulce e inocente. Y yo un tipo duro y musculado. ¿Acaso no le gusta cómo se ve ella? Con esas ropas holgadas que llevaba aquella vez no hacía ver su figura real. Y ahora, lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos. No era desagradable para mí.

¿Debería dar una oportunidad a esta chica? ¿Debería dejar que mi corazón duro como una roca se ablande por ella? Muy dentro de mí, deseaba volver a verla. Mantener el contacto con ella. Me estoy volviendo loco con tanto pensar.

—Oye. —Esta vez no saltó, se giró para verme—. Rose, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Alzo mi mano para meterla dentro de mi chaqueta buscando el móvil.

—¿Puedes decirme tu número?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué quieres mi número?

—Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. —Clavo la mirada en ella—. Sin embargo, no me gustaría perder el contacto contigo. —Sus ojos se agrandan por un instante.

—... Está bien —dice dudosa y me da su número sin reproches.

—Bien, mañana te escribiré —digo poniéndome el caso e ignorando que tengo los puros en mi boca—. Buenas noches, Rose.

—Buenas noches, Smoker.

Escuchar mi nombre susurrar en sus labios hizo un revuelco en mi corazón. Me gustó. Demasiado. Sonrío un poco antes de poner en marcha la moto y alejarme de aquel edificio sin echar un vistazo a la chica que ya estaba entrando.

¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer Smoker? 


	6. Capítulo V

Me he levantado como de costumbre a las tantas de la mañana para desayunar tranquilamente sin preocuparme de nada. Lo único malo es que no había nada en la nevera ni en las despensas. No tengo más remedio que ir al supermercado y comprar lo justo y necesario. Sí: lechuga, tomates y leche de soja. Law o cualquiera me mataría, pero quiero verme bien conmigo misma.

Todavía no podía olvidar la mirada de algunos en mi cuerpo ayer por la noche. No sé porque accedí a ponerme aquel vestido. Y lo peor de todo es que tuve que reencontrarme con la persona menos indicada: Smoker. Un hombre prohibido para mis ojos.

Aunque voy recordando cada trozo de mi memoria. Me invitó a bailar, rechazó a esas dos chicas, se disculpó, me trajo a mi casa y... ¡le di mi número! En el fondo sé que no me enviará un mensaje o me llamará. Soy una colección más. ¿Quién se iba a fijar en una gorda como yo? Sobre todo, él. Smoker es guapo y con músculos, y yo una simple gorda que da asco a simple vista. Quisiera llorar por ser idiota por darle mi número.

Pero el modo en que me trataba era diferente al de otras personas. No sé dedicaba a mirar mi cuerpo sino también a mi rostro, sobre todo en mis ojos de color verde esmeralda. Esa conexión era extraña. Nunca tuve tal conectividad con ningún hombre. ¿Será porque él intimida? Mis pensamientos se esfuman cuando escucho sonar mi móvil y veo que es Nami quien me llama. Qué raro, ella no suele levantarse a las tantas de la mañana.

—Diga.

—¡Buenos días, campeona! ¿Qué tal estás?

—Pues bien, no me quejo. —Me siento en el sofá para estar más cómoda.

—¡Me alegra oír eso! —Pude escuchar una pequeña risa de ella—. Oye, ¿qué tal estuvo con aquel hombre corpulento? —Ya empieza.

—Bueno... solo me llevó a casa, nada más.

—¿Ni un beso ni nada?

—¡Nami! —le riño—. Solo me acompañó, no sucedió nada más. —Poso las piernas en los antebrazos de aquel mueble—. Fui idiota en darle mi número.

—¿Te lo pidió él?

—Sí —grita mi amiga desde el otro lado del móvil. Hasta pude escuchar a Luffy desde el otro lado despertándose, creo.

—¡Rose es una buena señal! —dice Nami muy ilusionada—. Eso es que le interesas. —«Ya...» _,_ ruedo los ojos en modo de desaprobación—. ¿Te llamó o te escribió?

—No, y no creo que lo haga.

—Amiga que negativa eres.

—Yo solo digo la verdad —gruño un poco cerrando los ojos intentando tranquilizarme—. ¿Tú has visto cómo es?

—Guapo, fornido, policía... ¡Tiene de todo! Hasta diría que es bueno en la cama.

—¡Eso sobraba!

—Oh, vamos, Rose. A lo mejor te impresiona y todo. —Ya esa frase la he escuchado como mil veces y siempre la que tiene que cagarla soy yo.

—Y yo no quiero hacerme ilusiones como siempre.

—Oye, te dejo. Luffy se está despertando y vamos a salir —comenta Nami cuando escucho otra respiración muy cerca del móvil—. ¡Ya hablamos! ¡Cuídate!

—Adiós.

Las dos colgamos al mismo tiempo y dejo el móvil aún lado para coger un papel y un bolígrafo a punto de escribir. Sí, haré la lista de la compra. Compraré lo típico, como siempre. Pero soy una olvidadiza, a veces. Me gusta tener las cosas ordenadas y luego no volverme loca. Y menos mal, que hoy es sábado y no tengo que trabajar, tendré todo el fin de semana para ponerme a pintar.

Entonces, mis oídos se agudizan al escuchar una notificación de mensaje de mi móvil. ¿Será Nami? Ella suele llamarme para hablar, le es más cómodo. Cojo aquel aparato de nuevo y veo un mensaje de alguien desconocido. ¿Quién será? Con verlo no pasaba nada, ¿verdad? Solo espero que no sea un idiota de la universidad que viene a insultarme. No estoy de humor para eso. Abro el mensaje y todo mi cuerpo tembló de golpe.

_Buenos días, Rose. Soy Smoker._

—¡No puede ser! —Sin querer, me golpeo en la mesa sintiendo un gran dolor en mi pie.

¡¿Me acaba de hablar?! ¡¿Él?! ¡¿El hombre a quien menos me esperaba?! ¡Oh, Dios! Siento como mi corazón bombea sangre con rapidez y todo mi cuerpo tiembla al ver ese mensaje. ¿Tendrá la notificación azul de que vio el mensaje? ¡Y además está en línea como esperando a que le responda! Vale, respira hondo Rose. Tú solo responde educadamente. Contesta al WhatsApp, joder.

_Buenos días, Smoker_

_Vaya, sí que eres una mujer madrugadora, ¿no?_

¡Mierda! ¡Tiene activado los tics azules! Habré tardado mil años en responder y él estaba esperando mi respuesta.

_Estoy acostumbrada a levantarme estas horas._

_Entonces, eres como yo._   
_¿No trabajas hoy?_

_Los fines de semana son mi descanso._

_Me parece justo._

_¿Y usted no está trabajando?_

_No me tutees, por favor. No soy tan mayor._

_Lo hago por educación._

_Bueno..._   
_Y en cuanto a la pregunta: no. Solo me llaman en caso de un asesinato o de robos. O para rellenar papeles._

_Lo último suena aburrido._

_Y tanto._

¡Estoy hablando con él y me responde al instante! No sé si esto es un sueño o qué, pero no quería despertarme. ¿Qué estás diciendo, Rose? No te hagas ilusiones con este hombre. Seguro que te habló para comprobar si estás bien. ¡Pero es que en WhatsApp no se parece al hombre que conocí hace días o ayer mismo! Parece tan lindo. Me golpeo mentalmente por tener esa estúpida idea.

Otro mensaje por su parte:

_¿Ya desayunaste?_

¿Es una pregunta con trampa? ¿Si le digo que no me dirá de invitarme a comer algo? ¿Y si le digo que sí? ¿Por qué me estoy complicando? Solo di la verdad y punto.

_No._   
_Primero quiero hacer unas cosas e ir a comprar._

_¿Sales de tu casa sin desayunar?_

_Estoy acostumbrada._

_¿Sabes que es la primera comida importante que debes realizar?_

_Hablas como mi médico._

_¿Lo dice por qué tienes un problema con la comida?_

No respondí. No quería hablar del tema. Sé que suena maleducada, pero no quiero entrar en detalles. Lo pongo en silencio definitivamente, no quería escuchar ninguna notificación de aquel aparato.

Termino de hacer la lista metiéndola en mi bolso. Esperaré como mucho una hora para salir y coger el autobús, ya que en fin de semana no pasan muchos debido al límite de horario. Entonces, aprovecho la ocasión para darme una buena ducha mientras me despojo de mi pijama. Lo hice con rapidez ya que no quería ver mi cuerpo desnudo. Y menos mal que tenía tapado el espejo con una manta sino no pararía de mirarme.

Abro el grifo dejando que aquellas gotas de agua mojasen por mi cuero cabelludo y mi cuerpo. ¿Fui una maleducada por mi parte no haberle dicho que estaría liada? Joder, ahora me siento idiota. Él me saluda amablemente y yo le echo la mierda. Tal vez no estoy hecha como para tener a alguien a mi lado que me cuide. Estoy hecha para morir sin que nadie se acuerde de mí.

Pasaron unos minutos desde que dejé el baño y empiezo a secarme con la toalla. Hasta que escuchó a mi vecina entrar en acción. ¡Joder! ¿En serio? ¿A estas horas de la mañana? Mira que esa mujer se aburre y no tiene a nadie. La vi una vez y era muy guapa, parecía una super modelo, pero no sé cuántos amantes tendrá. Suspiro lentamente a punto de dirigirme a mi cuarto para vestirme y mi mirada se clava en un instante al móvil.

La luz no paraba de parpadear dándome entender que tengo un mensaje. ¿De él? ¿Me habrá mandado a la mierda? Es posible. Lo ignoro de nuevo, quería vestirme urgentemente porque no me gustaría ponerme mala. Ropa algo holgada como siempre. Pantalones tipo chándal, camisa simple y un abrigo con gorra. Ese era mi ropa casual de toda la vida. Ah, y no olvidar de mis playeras deportivas. Parezco a uno de esos que bailan hip-hop. No lo niego, me encanta ese tipo de música.

Voy al salón a coger mi bolso, las llaves de la casa y el móvil. Tenía miedo de encender la pantalla y encontrarme con un mensaje no muy satisfactorio para mí. Lo haré cuando me suba al autobús que estará al venir. Salgo de mi casa cerrando la puerta con llave y voy corriendo. Y menos mal, llegué a tiempo. No me gusta cuando se me escapa algún transporte público. Me siento en mi sitio habitual y me pongo los auriculares, y me doy cuenta de que tengo que encender la pantalla. Trago saliva y lo enciendo encontrándome con dos mensajes de él.

Antes de mirarlo, pongo música para estar relajada y abro el mensaje dejándome sorprendida.

_¿Te ha molestado?_   
_Me gustaría que me dijeses si te ha molestado, no me gusta que la gente se guarde las cosas._

_Sí... Me ha molestado._

¡Ya confesé! Parece como si estuviera en un interrogatorio o algo. Iba a apagar la pantalla, pero otro mensaje me llega. ¿Acaso se aburre y no tiene otra manera para entretenerse?

_Lo siento, no te conozco bien._   
_No debí de ser grosero haciéndote esa pregunta._

Por un momento, noto como mis mejillas se enrojecen por leerlo. ¿Pidió disculpas?

_No, la que debió de pedir disculpas soy yo._   
_Ni siquiera le he dicho que me ha molestado._   
_O comentarle que estaba ocupada._

_Debo confesar que me siento aliviado._   
_¿Ya desayunaste?_

_No._

_¿Cuándo desayunarás?_

_Cuando haga la compra._

¿Qué más da si no como o no? Al fin y al cabo, prefiero morirme de hambre antes de comer esa comida que me hace engordar. Por cierto, debo recordar que tengo cita con Law esta semana para que vea mi progreso, algo que yo no lo veo. Me dirá: «Debes comer, no puede seguir así». Me da igual. Nadie se ha preocupado por mí, ni siquiera mis padres.

Hasta mi madre me decía: _«_ Como sigas comiendo así, estarás como una foca» _._ Y luego es ella quien me pone diez croquetas y un gran plato de patatas fritas. Por eso, me largué de casa porque ya no aguantaba más. Quería seguir mi vida sin que ellos estén encima mía. Y, obviamente, la tortura me persigue. Las miradas siguen, los susurros no desaparecen. Yo solo deseo ser una chica con curvas y flaca. Como la pancarta que estoy viendo ahora mismo.

Había llegado a mi destino, a estas horas no suele haber mucha gente. Prefieren venir al mediodía o un poco más tarde ya que desean seguir durmiendo. Entro con cautela como si fuera un ninja y miro a los lados para buscar una cesta. No estaban lejos a mi vista y me dispongo a buscar lo que tengo apuntado en la lista. Y otro mensaje de mi móvil. ¿Le gusta charlar conmigo?

_Me estoy planteando en invitarte a desayunar._

_No se moleste._   
_Desayunaré cuando llegue a mi casa._

Ya se ha molestado en llevarme a casa a modo de disculpa por lo ocurrido. Además, si desayuno con él se dará cuenta que no cómo y no volverá a hablarme. Hasta seguro que me dirá algo del de mí. Oh, Dios, ya mi labio comienza a temblar por pensar en ello. Respira hondo, Rose. Todo saldrá bien.

Veamos, tengo la lechuga y el tomate, solo me hace falta la leche de soja. ¿Ves? Me faltó algo por añadir en la lista. Agua. No puedo vivir sin ella. Voy a las despensas donde se supone que estaban las botellas de aquel líquido. Otra vez aquel sonido. De verdad, me estoy planteando en silenciarlo. Aunque muy en el fondo no debería.

_Insisto._

Es un hombre muy tozudo, ¿no? Me dan ganas de no responderle, hasta que escuchó su voz muy cerca mía.

—No me esperaba verte por aquí.

Me sobresalto y me giro rápidamente para encontrarme con aquel hombre que me ha estado hablando por WhatsApp durante toda la mañana.

—Smoker.

—¿Sueles comprar aquí?

—... Sí. —Me quedé de piedra por unos segundos. ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—Qué raro, siempre me fijo en la gente que suele comprar aquí —dice con una mirada un tanto confusa. La verdad me suele fijar y a él nunca le he visto por aquí.

—¿Vive cerca?

—A dos calles de tu piso. —¡Con razón!

Su mirada se clava en la cesta que llevo. Pude notar como alzaba la ceja sin entender nada. No quería dar explicaciones, solo quería irme de ahí cuanto antes. Aunque hecho un vistazo al suyo y veo que tiene una gran variedad de comida. Es normal, él sabe cuidarse y yo no, y por eso como esta mierda. Un gran suspiro escucho por su parte.

—Yo... ya me retiro. —Camino pasando por su lado y noto como me sujeta la muñeca, a lo que le miró averiguando qué es lo que quería.

—Espérame fuera. No tardaré.

Esas fueron sus palabras al soltar mi muñeca e ir a la zona de frío. ¿Qué le esperé fuera? No entiendo. ¿Por qué quiere que espere? Bueno, es mejor hacerle caso ya que él es un policía y no quiero meterme en problemas. Paso por caja y la chica se me queda mirando un poco extraña. Yo simplemente me callo. No quiero dar explicaciones, aunque escucho una leve risa por parte de ella. Seguro que se estará riendo de mí físico.

Pago y cojo la bolsa dirigiéndome a la salida y me apoyo en una de las columnas con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Como buena persona, me quedé esperando a que saliese Smoker. ¿Qué es lo querrá? No lo sé, pero me gustaría irme a mi casa. No me gustaba que todos mirasen a una chica gorda en la entrada del supermercado como si fuera una muerta de hambre. Me dan ganas de llorar.

Escucho de vez en cuando las puertas abrirse, pero no era él. Hasta que apareció sosteniendo dos bolsas en cada mano. Me fijo un momento su vestimenta y era algo informal. Unos pantalones de licra de color azul, una camisa abierta de rayas y debajo de ella una camiseta blanca. Y de calzado eran unas simples sandalias abiertas. Va muy veraniego él. Bueno, realmente estamos en verano y es lo más lógico.

Deja las bolsas un momento en el suelo para sacar de su bolsillo dos puros y los enciende con el mechero. Ese hombre parece que no le disgusta estar fumando cada dos por tres. Saca unas gafas de sol y se las pone, no sin antes clavar la mirada en mí.

—Sígueme. —Comienza a caminar ya con las bolsas en las manos.

Y yo le sigo. No quería tener problemas si no le hago caso. No he levantado la mirada en ningún momento. No sé a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero me fijé que entramos a la zona de aparcamiento. Espera, ¿tiene aquí la moto? ¿No me digas que voy a ir con él? Esto es demasiado ya.

Pero al alzar la vista no me encuentro la moto de ayer. Si no un coche bastante bonito para mis ojos. Era una Kia de color gris. Una moto y un coche. ¿Algo más en la lista? Debe tener mucho dinero para tener dos vehículos. Aunque pensándolo bien, el coche lo utilizará para cuando tiene que ir a comprar como ha hecho ahora. Abre el maletero para colocar las bolsas, aunque comienza a sacar las cosas frías para meterlos en ¿una nevera?

No entiendo. No me di cuenta de que me había quitado la bolsa y va colocando la lechuga y los tomates en aquella nevera. Mi casa no está tan lejos como para que haga eso. Espera, ¿me va a alcanzar como ayer? Me estoy aprovechando demasiado. Mueve la cabeza ya afirmando mis sospechas.

—Sube. —Va al otro lado donde está el conductor subiéndose al coche.

No rechisté. Me subí viendo lo amplio que era el vehículo. Con torpeza me pongo el cinturón sintiendo la mirada de aquel hombre en mí. Eso sí, el humo de aquellos puros me estaba matando. Parece que se da cuenta por lo que baja las ventanillas, agradeciéndole en el fondo.

—Como no has desayunado, vamos a ir a un sitio para que comas.

—Smoker, ya te he dicho que comeré en mi casa.

—¿Tú le llamas comida a eso? —sé que se refiere a las dos verduras—. Un buen desayuno necesita vitaminas y no eso. Si hubieras comprado cereales, no te diría nada. Pero una lechuga y unos tomates como desayuno, no lo veo.

No digo nada. Tan solo me callo. Aprieto con fuerza los puños dejando que mis nudillos se pongan en blanco. Sé que no es comida. No es sano. Debería estar comiendo bien. Sin embargo, mi estómago se ha acostumbrado tanto que puede que vomitaría. Ni siquiera me he traído las pastillas porque no pensé en encontrarme a este hombre en el supermercado.

Ya había arrancado el motor del coche y nos vamos yendo del sitio. Se dedica a poner la radio sin despegar la vista en la carretera. Vaya, me sorprendo de que tenga un gusto muy particular. Lo digo porque comienza a sonar una canción de género jazz y con un poco de clásica. Me da que este hombre es de aquella época. ¿Qué edad tendrá? Tendrá que ser un poco mayor ya que yo tengo 23 años.

En un momento a otro, cierro los ojos lentamente dejándome llevar por la música. Era relajante no lo podía negar. Hasta mi cerebro se había desconectado por unos momentos hasta que siento un leve toque en mi hombro a lo que me despierto, recibiendo una mirada inquisitiva de Smoker.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia la ventanilla y veo que hemos llegado a una cafetería un tanto peculiar. Nunca he estado aquí. Ahora que me doy cuenta, nunca he estado en esta calle. La verdad es que casi nunca salgo de mi casa, salvo para comprar y para ir a trabajar ya que tengo pánico a que me vea la gente en otros sitios. Sin percatarme, Smoker abre la puerta de mi lado para que saliese. No le hice esperar, no quería enfadarlo.

Abre la puerta de aquel sitio y el silencio se hace presente. Joder, como se nota que Smoker era un hombre que daba miedo y no habría que enfadarlo en ningún momento. Nos acercamos a una de las mesas y nos sentamos. Él se quita las gafas para tener una mejor visión de mí, pero seguía aún fumando. No veía un cartel donde se le prohíba, así que, creo que aprovechará el momento.

—Espero que no te moleste que esté fumando. —Su tono se vuelve tranquilo.

—No, tranquilo.

—Te has quedado dormida en mi coche. ¿No has dormido bien anoche?

—Sí, dormí bien. Pero la verdad es que ese tipo de música me relaja un montón. —Recibo una ligera sonrisa de Smoker.

—Yo pensaba que eras más de la música de hoy en día.

—No, prefiero escuchar rock&roll o hip-hop.

—Entonces eres de las mías.

Una camarera se acerca para entregarnos la carta. Llegó la hora. De verdad, quería hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Miro detenidamente lo que tienen y... Todo tenía azúcar menos el té, obviamente. Mi cuerpo tiembla al no ver otro tipo de comida que pueda comer sin que Smoker me mire raro. ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer ahí?

—¿No tienes calor con ese abrigo? —Me sobresalto al escuchar su voz tan dominante.

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Ya saben lo que van a tomar? —escucho la voz de la camarera a punto de anotar.

—Yo quiero un café y rosquillas.

—Muy bien, señor. ¿Y usted, señorita?

—... Un té verde estaría bien.

—¿No desea tomar algo de acompañante?

—No —digo tajantemente recibiendo la mirada de Smoker. Ojalá dijese: «Te ves gorda y me parece correcto que no comas» _._ Y me dejase tranquila.

—¿Podría traer un plato grande con rosquillas? —Pero no, más que eso, me sorprendo de que le haya pedido eso a la chica.

—¡Enseguida se lo traigo! —La camarera se retira dejándonos solos de nuevo.

—No quiero meterme en tu vida personal, pero por lo que veo y por lo que he visto en aquella bolsa, no comes bien.

Aprieto mis labios agachando la mirada avergonzada. No deseaba mirarlo a la cara. Solo quería irme de allí cuanto antes.

—Aquí tienen.

Escucho la voz de la chica dejando el pedido en la mesa. Mira con detenimiento aquellas rosquillas y mi estómago ruge sin cesar. Me sonrojo tanto porque creo que lo escuchó. Recibo una pequeña risa por su parte. Ya está. Mi mundo se vino abajo. Quería irme a mi casa, llorar como nunca y no saber más de este hombre.

Y no me esperaba ese gesto. Noto un olor muy cerca de mi nariz y veo que Smoker me estaba entregando ese dulce. Alzo la mirada clavando mis ojos de color verde esmeralda a los de color café de él. No quería rechazar ese gesto. Así que lo tomé con mis manos y le miraba con miedo.

—Oye, no sé qué problema tendrás con la comida, pero no me gustaría que te diese fatiga luego.

Mis ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, brillan al escuchar esas palabras. Ningún hombre me miró con buenos y se preocupase tanto por mí. Sanji, Zoro y mis amigos son un caso aparte porque ya los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero con Smoker, era diferente. Él desconoce mi problema, pero se preocupa.

Miro la rosquilla y con decisión le doy un pequeño bocado sintiendo aquel sabor en mi boca. Salado como debe ser. Dios, mis papilas gustativas estaban gritando de felicidad por probar desde hace tiempo esta comida. Hasta me daban ganas de llorar en este mismo instante.

—Gracias, Smoker.

—Bien, veo que empezamos con buen pie.

Con buen pie y con mi corazón latiendo con fuerza teniendo esperanzas en ese hombre.


	7. Capítulo VI

No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que comencé a hablar con ella en la cafetería. Y me daba igual. Me gustaba oírla, aunque sea por un rato. Le costaba abrirse y es normal, somos unos completos desconocidos y no hay confianza. Pero ver que comía algo me daba esperanzas de que Rose pueda cambiar. No hacía falta preguntar del porqué rehúye de la comida. Es debido por su físico, no estaba contenta. Sobre todo, cuando la gente la miraba y en su mente crea un bucle de malos recuerdos como creyendo que le estaban diciendo algo. Y no era verdad.

Aunque no debo ignorar que hay mujeres que susurran por lo bajo haciendo comentarios absurdos sobre ella. Me daban ganas de darles un grito tremendo para que se callasen. Por lo que vi con aquel vestido, no era fea para mi gusto. Y ahora con esas ropas holgadas me era difícil descifrar aún más. Ya habíamos salido de aquel lugar agradeciéndome por la comida. ¿Sería la primera vez que le dice eso a alguien? No estaba seguro.

—Creo que debería volver a casa —escucho decir al ver que se acerca al coche para abrir el maletero. Yo la detengo, pero posando la mano en el capó.

—¿No quieres dar una vuelta? —Creo que voy demasiado rápido para mí gusto.

—No... quiero ser... una molestia. —La timidez vuelve en ella. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué se ve tan linda así?

—No eres una molestia. Además, la mañana es joven y tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo en conocernos —recalco un poco exhalando el humo de mi boca—. ¿O acaso no quieres?

¿Por qué demonios debería importarme si esa chica desea estar conmigo para conocernos mejor? Aunque, pensándolo bien, soy yo quien ha dado el paso de querer conocerla. Tal vez Rose no quiera debido a que los dos somos diferentes. Yo no pienso lo mismo. Somos humanos con un metabolismo diferente, al fin y al cabo. Estaba atento en recibir aquella respuesta de la joven.

—Sí. Quiero dar una vuelta.

Creo que me he quitado un peso de encima. Asiento con la cabeza y la muevo un poco en una dirección.

—Pues ven, estamos cerca de la playa.

—Está bien.

Camino con ella dando una pequeña vuelta por aquella calle tan conocida para mis ojos. La verdad ser policía tiene sus ventajas, te conoces todas las calles y algunas caras que ya me son familiares. De vez en cuando, la mira. Tiene la mirada cabizbaja como suele hacer. Espero que tenga un buen ángulo para ver si no se chocaría con alguien o algo peor. Mete las manos en mis bolsillos relajando todo mi cuerpo.

La risa de los niños resuena ya, dándome entender que ya estábamos cerca de la playa. Y, efectivamente, fue así. Estamos en época de verano y la gente aprovecha que está de vacaciones y pasan el tiempo en la playa con sus hijos. Qué afortunados son. Y uno trabajando de vez en cuando. Aunque no creo que sea el único que tiene ese pensamiento. Cerca de la barandilla, apoyo los antebrazos en ella y me dispongo a ver el horizonte.

Ver el mar hace que esté relajado. Mi sueño sería comprarme una casa en la playa y estar disfrutándolo como nunca. Pero comprarla cuesta caro. Y construirla también, ya que debo tener permiso para poder hacer eso. Siento la mirada de ella fijada en mí a lo que me dispongo a mirarla de reojo. Ella la desvía con rapidez. ¿Por qué tanta timidez?

—¿Tengo monos en la cara?

—No, es solo que... —parece que está buscando una palabra adecuada—, me ha gustado la mirada que tuvo al mirar el horizonte y quería memorizarlo para luego dibujar.

Eso me ha impresionado que hasta me incorporo.

—¿Te gusta dibujar?

—Desde muy pequeña.

—¿Y eres muy buena?

—Mi amiga Nami me dice que sí —confiesa—, y yo también pienso lo mismo. Se me da bien.

—Algún día tendrás que enseñarme alguno. —La verdad tenía interés en como pintaba.

—M... Me da vergüenza.

—Hacemos una cosa. —Me acerco un poco más a ella—. Cuando nos conozcamos mejor, te invitaré a mi casa y luego harás tú lo mismo. Y así podrás enseñarme alguna obra tuya. ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Pretende invitarme a su casa? —Un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas. Vaya, la he cogido de sorpresa.

—No le veo nada malo.

Cuerpo encorvado. Cabeza cabizbaja. Manos juntas. Estaba claro, ha vuelto la timidez apoderarse en ella. ¿Fui muy rápido? Solo le dije una cosa, algo normal, creo yo. Veo que no está acostumbrada a que un hombre le diga esas cosas. Doy un suspiro pesadamente mientras me rasco la nuca intentando pensar de algún modo como remediar esto. La cagaste Smoker y bien gordo.

—E... Está bien. —Ahora quien estaba impresionado soy yo.

—Tienes la mala costumbre de dejar a alguien preocupado.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por esa posición. Has estado cómo un minuto sin decir nada y mi cabeza ya me empezaba a doler, maldiciéndome de que ya hice algo mal.

—Lo siento, es solo que... —Se ausenta para luego seguir—, no me esperaba que tú quieras... invitarme a tu casa.

—Como ya te dije, quisiera conocerte —comento ya relajándome—. No es nada malo que dos personas quieran conocerse, ¿no?

—No es nada malo.

—Entonces, deja de preocuparte tanto. —Con decisión y, sin importarme demasiado, la tomo de la muñeca para caminar con ella.

Sé perfectamente que la joven me estaba mirando con sorpresa y que su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. Ya he tratado con este tipo de gente antes de conocer a Hina. Tashigi era un claro ejemplo. La gente nos estaba mirando con sorpresa y yo los ignoraba completamente. En cambio, ella no. Pude notar como se acercaba a mí intentando todo lo posible en no escuchar aquellas conversaciones o esconderse de aquellas miradas. No debe sentir temor.

Me paro un momento dándole tiempo para que estuviese a mi lado y suavizo el agarre sin soltarla. Si lo hago, es posible que el miedo la invada y huya de mí. Cómo hizo ayer. Debe tener confianza en mí y eso será un proceso muy largo de conseguir. Y yo intentar comprender del porqué no quiere dar este gran paso. Aunque mis pensamientos se van cuando veo una heladería. Oh vaya, mi fantasía se ha vuelto realidad.

La guio hasta el sitio donde pude notar como se tensaba. No me importaba la verdad. Qué buena pinta tenía aquellos postres. Siento a Rose mi lado observando detenidamente aquellos helados. La verdad es que se me apetecía uno. Hacía tanto que no comía uno y con este tiempo lo agradecía con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Bienvenidos a la heladería Pou! ¿Desean algo? —saluda la heladera viendo mi interés en el helado.

—Póngame un cucurucho de fresa y nata. —Una combinación perfecta.

—¿Y usted, señorita?

Ahora mi atención estaba en ___ que estaba callada. Sus ojos intentaban desviar aquel postre un tanto tentador. Sé lo que significaba. No quería comerlo y todo por su físico. Ya me estaba preocupando demasiado. Comer algo insano por un día no pasaba nada. Acaricio con mi pulgar la mano de ella, deseaba que dejase el miedo y tuviese valor. Me mira. Nos miramos. Otra vez esa conexión. Café y verde y esmeralda. ¿Quién diría que con esa mirada nos decíamos todo?

Asiente un poco y con timidez dice:

—Un vaso pequeño con chocolate y galleta. —Bueno, es un paso.

—Muy bien, enseguida se lo preparo.

Estoy a punto de sacar mi cartera y noto que ella hace lo mismo, y la detengo.

—Invito yo.

—Hizo lo mismo en la cafetería. No me parece justo. —Vaya, esa actitud me recuerda un poco a mí.

—Porque yo te he invitado y quiero hacer lo mismo.

—Pero...

—Soy un caballero, Rose —digo ya pagando los dos helados cogiendo el cucurucho y el vaso—. Soy así, me criaron así y soy testarudo.

Le hago entrega del vaso a lo que ella acepta mientras salimos de la heladería. Aprovecho para apagar los puros ya queriendo saborear aquel dulce helado. Delicioso. Como lo echaba de menos. La miro de reojo a ver si dio un bocado y parece que sí. Me mira complacida dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa. Creo que hice una gran labor.

Seguimos caminando por la gran avenida yo sin dejar de comerme aquel helado de dos bolas. La combinación era perfecta para mis papilar gustativas hasta no deseaba que se derritiese tan rápido. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia la playa observando a la gente en bañador. A algunos no les daba vergüenza en mostrar sus pechos y me refiero a las mujeres. No me llamaba la atención. Si en algún momento tengo novia, le pediría que no se quitase la parte superior porque esa zona, el único que lo puede ver seré yo.

Ahora mi mirada se centra en Rose que aún no ha terminado su helado. Se estaba derritiendo y lo malo es que no se estaba dando cuenta. ¿Tan despistada es? Me detengo sujetando su muñeca para que parase de caminar.

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que te estás manchando?

Su mirada reflejaba confusión hasta que se mira para sí misma y su rostro se torna rojo como un tomate. Aquella sudadera estaba manchada al igual que sus manos. Por Dios, parece una cría. Aunque, una cría demasiada tierna.

—Espera, vamos a sentarnos. —Veo que cerca nuestro hay un banco a lo que aprovechamos para sentarnos, mientras doy el último mordisco a mi cucurucho.

—Lo siento, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta.

—No pasa nada, a cualquiera le puede pasar. —Saco de mi bolsillo un pañuelo comenzando a limpiar primero sus manos.

—No debería molestarse —dice con ese pequeño rubor en su rostro.

—Insisto.

Ya no había solución con aquella sudadera ya estaba manchado de por sí. Ya me gustaría que se lo quitase porque este calor es insoportable. Hasta utilizaba mi mente. Pero ¿qué coño estás haciendo Smoker? No tienes remedio. Ya el pañuelo no servía, había cumplido su labor. Menos mal que al lado tenía un cubo de basura y poder tirarlo perfectamente junto con el vaso.

Veo que Rose intentaba por todos los medios ocultar aquella gran mancha e incluso las mangas estaban sucias, ya que no le hacía gracia que cualquiera la viese. Ni a mí tampoco. Pero lo digo por la gente que harán comentarios feos de ella. Me acerco un poco para coger su sudadera recibiendo su mirada y se la voy quitando lentamente. Y, de verdad, no me arrepiento de nada.

Aunque esa camisa también era un tanto holgada, pero, aun así, podía ver perfectamente de nuevo como es su cuerpo. Encorva todo su cuerpo con miedo y yo simplemente acaricio su espalda lentamente dándole la mayor seguridad del mundo.

—Eh, no debes de asustarte. Lo hice para que la gente no empiece a burlarse de ti.

Y nuestras miradas se cruzan. Sus ojos de color verde esmeralda tenían ese brillo que yo desconozco. ¿Será una prueba de esperanza y confianza en mí? Si es así, entonces estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo que, de verdad, me estoy preocupando. Río un poco dándome cuenta de que tiene una pequeña mancha en la comisura de sus labios y se la retiro con el pulgar. Aquel pequeño roce hizo que me tensara. Piel aterciopelada contra algo áspero. ¿Qué era sensación electrificante en mi columna vertebral?

No lo sé. No me importaba. Estaba perdido en su mirada. Aquellos ojos me cautivan, me hipnotizan. «¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?» _,_ no la conozco y ya estoy sintiendo está sensación que ya conozco. Y, de repente, escucho sonar mi móvil rompiendo aquella magia.

—Disculpa —cojo la llamada con rapidez—. Aquí Smoker. Buenos días, Tashigi, ¿ha ocurrido algo? ¿Un asesinato? ¿Dónde? Bien, iré enseguida —cuelgo mirando a Rose—. Perdona, tengo que irme.

—No te preocupes, tienes trabajo.

—Te alcanzo un momento a tu casa, ya que tengo que ir por esa calle para llegar a mi destino.

—Está bien.

Nos levantamos para emprender nuestro camino al coche, no sin antes, colocar aquella sudadera por sus caderas a modo de cinturón. Con algo de timidez, posa las manos en mis brazos viendo cómo se sonroja aún más. Está sintiendo mis músculos bien formados, no me quejo, se cuidarme. Listo, es hora de partir.

Sé que hemos caminado mucho, pero el coche no estaba lejos del lugar ya que lo aparqué enfrente de aquella cafetería. Y ahí estaba, esperando a su dueño. Cada uno abrimos nuestras respectivas puertas, para sentarnos y comenzar a partir. Me daba un poco de rabia que esto se haya acabado tan pronto; aunque, no debo de quejarme. Hice un gran esfuerzo para que comiese algo, solo espero que esté bien.

Han pasado como quince minutos desde que partimos de nuestro punto de partida y ya habíamos llegado a su casa. O más bien al edificio donde vive ella. ¿Cómo puede ser que viva aquí? Yo ni aguanto a los vecinos y que sean cotillas. Aparco un momento para bajarme con rapidez e ir hacia atrás, al maletero, para sacar la compra de ella. Siempre tengo una nevera adicional por si la comisaría me hace una llamada de urgencia mientras esté de compras.

—Gracias por invitarme y por traerme de vuelta a mi casa.

—No, gracias por aceptar la invitación. —Le hago entrega de la bolsa, rozando nuestras manos en unos segundos—. Hablamos. —Me acerco a la parte delantera del conductor para subirme a ella—. Ah, y si me entero de que vas a comer ensalada, no dudaré en pasarme por aquí y traerte buena comida.

—N... ¡No es necesario eso!

Y no lo dudaré. No sabes lo que puedo hacer capaz. Arranco el motor del coche y me dirijo con rapidez hacia el lugar donde me esperaban mis compañeros. Coloco la sirena que siempre lo tengo guardado y lo activo avisando que deben apartarse ya que era una emergencia. Cuando se trata de asesinatos, la preocupación de la gente aumenta y la cuestión es: ¿quién es la víctima y quién lo asesinó? Eso lo iba a descubrir cuando llegue allí.

Y ahí estaban. Todo el cuerpo de policía hacía todo lo posible para que los periodistas no se acercaran hasta pusieron las típicas cintas. Aparco con mala gana en la carretera y me dirijo allí recibiendo un saludo por parte de ellos. Allí estaba Tashigi y los inspectores con el cuerpo de la víctima.

—¿Qué tenemos?

—Nuestra víctima es Sulu Alak, mujer de 28 años —escucho a Kalifa colocándose las gafas—. De origen árabe y por lo que vi en su dedo, es casada.

—¿Algún testigo?

—No. La gente no se ha percatado de su presencia y más aún cuando es un callejón. —Kaku no paraba de mirar a la chica.

—Quien la encontró fue un vagabundo. —Lucci hace el gesto con la cabeza indicándome donde se encontraba—. Le están haciendo preguntas para saber si es inocente o no.

—Por lo que nos ha dicho el doctor, la joven lleva muerta desde la madrugada.

Cuento las horas que han pasado.

—¿Hace cuatro horas y nadie ha visto a su asesino?

—Comisario Smoker dese cuenta de que esto es un callejón. —Ya me he dado cuenta Spandam—. Nadie pasa por aquí al menos que quiera tomar un atajo.

—Smoker-san —escucho a Tashigi llamarme, parece que terminó de hablar con aquel vagabundo—. Ese señor siempre suele estar por aquí y me ha dicho que es la primera vez que veía a la chica. Casi nadie toma este atajo ya que... Bueno, como que no les gustan encontrarse a gente como él.

—Bien, entonces no es nuestro sospechoso —decido finalmente encendiendo mis puros.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?

—Kaku, un vagabundo que siempre está por aquí y que conoce este sitio es imposible que sea el asesino —recalco clavando la mirada en él—. Ese hombre no tiene pinta de matar a una chica. Los vagabundos son bondadosos y no matarían a alguien para robarles dinero.

—Pero hay vagabundos que les roban para conseguir droga.

—Fíjate en el cuerpo de aquel hombre. No está temblando, por lo que significa que no es un drogadicto.

Y termino de hablar dirigiéndome al coche siendo seguida por Tashigi viendo que ya tenía el informe listo.

—Haz entrega de ese informe a los criminalistas. Ellos se encargarán de analizar las pruebas. Y cuando te las manden, haremos el resto.

—Sí, Smoker-san.

¿Quién demonios mataría a esa chica? ¿Un amante? ¿El marido? Los árabes se suelen conocer por tener varias mujeres, sobre todo si son jóvenes y que les puedan dar hijos. ¿Y si esa mujer no pudo conceder aquello a su marido? ¿Y por qué pienso que el culpable sea él? La verdad la violencia de género ha aumentado drásticamente en estos últimos años y no me cabe duda de que puede ser posible.

Me subo al coche con las ventanillas cerradas queriendo disfrutar del momento y relajarme. Quiero pensar con claridad el siguiente paso. Me siento satisfecho de haber capturado a Foxy, que, por cierto, dentro de una semana estará frente al juez para declarar su sentencia. Ojalá que se pudra en la cárcel por ser un maldito desgraciado.

Ya mis papilas gustativas me estaban exigiendo algo de bebida. ¿Qué podría tomar? Bueno, voy a conducir en dirección hacia la comisaría mientras pienso. A ver en mi despacho tengo algo de vodka demasiado fuerte. Necesitaba algo ya que tengo la voz bastante seca. Mis oídos se agudizan al escuchar un mensaje de mi móvil. ¿Quién será? ¿Será ella?

La verdad es que no me vendría bien un poco de distracción. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la comisaría y aparco en mi zona. Cojo el móvil un momento y, efectivamente, era ella que me mandó una foto. Vaya, mis sospechas eran ciertas, ha hecho ensalada. Está cría no aprende.

_¿Es una forma de decirme que vas a ignorar lo que te dije?_

_Solo quería pedirte un consejo._

¿Un consejo? Mi consejo sería que no siguiera comiendo eso; sin embargo, a lo mejor querrá que le diga que más le podría añadir.

_Dime qué por lo menos tienes queso curado en la nevera._

_No lo suelo comprar._  
_¿Ha ido todo bien?_

_Un asesinato._  
_Aún estamos investigando quien fue el asesino._

_Seguro que lo encontraréis._  
_Eres muy bueno en tu trabajo._

Sonrío para mis adentros al leer aquel mensaje. Bueno en mi trabajo, ¿eh? La verdad es que sí, ya tengo mucha experiencia en esto.

—¿Sabes? No dudaría en volver a quedar contigo.


	8. Chapter VII

¿Qué te pasa, Rose? ¿Ahora le mandas fotos de tu ensalada para que te ayude? No es que sea malo, pero no deberías ilusionarte con un hombre que no quiera ayudarte. Sin embargo, se preocupó mucho por mi estado, dándome ánimos de una forma que no se percatara que tengo problemas alimenticios. Sus caricias, su cuidado ... hacían que me sintiera bien conmigo misma. Hasta no vomitado. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo conmigo Smoker?

Detrás de ese hombre rudo y con un carácter muy duro, había un hombre que se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás. Hacía todo lo posible para que nadie me mirase y se burlaran. Hasta siento como mis mejillas se enrojecen con recordar cada momento vivido con él. Con este comportamiento parezco una enamorada. Reconozco que es guapo y tiene un aire dominante, me gusta. Pero yo a él no le gusto, solo le doy pena por ser una "gorda".

¿Como habrá ido todo en su trabajo? No quiero ser pesada preguntándole como él ha hecho conmigo durante toda esta mañana. Sería una pesada ante sus ojos. Aunque él insistió en llevarme a un sitio para desayunar. No paraba de mirar cada dos por tres el móvil queriendo hablarle. Yo me aguantaba todo lo posible para no hacerlo. No paraba de morderme el labio. Mis ganas deseaban hablar con él.

—Vamos, Rose. Él querrá que des el paso y hablarle —me decía en voz alta para darme ánimos.

¡Valle! ¡Decidido! Cojo el móvil con rapidez y me conecto. Mi cara fue de sorpresa cuando veo que él me está escribiendo. ¿Casualidad?

_¿Comiste al final aquella ensalada?_

¡Mierda! ¿Me hablaste para eso? Está claro que es un hombre muy preocupado.

_No tenía otra cosa._

_Cuando salga de la oficina, iré a buscarte para que compres lo necesario._

_No hace falta de verdad._

_O puedo ir a tu casa y aprovechar hacer algo de comida para ambos._

_¿No dijo usted que primero quería que conociera su casa?_

_No me tutes, por favor._   
_Sí, pero como sigas así, no dudaré en ir a la tuya a prepararte comida de la buena._

_¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? Que yo sepa no soy alguien importante en tu vida._

Oh vaya, la has cagado de nuevo y encima lo ha leído. Me desconecto enseguida dejando de lado el móvil mientras me abrazó con fuerza. ¿Qué has hecho, Rose? Él lo hacía con buena intención y tú lo asustas. Definitivamente, yo a él no le gustaré con esta actitud. Quiero llorar de frustración. Qué la tierra me trague y desaparezca de esta faz de la tierra. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta ya sintiendo las ganas de llorar.

No hubo un mensaje. No hubo respuesta. Se ha molestado. Me ha mandado a la mierda. Ya no quiere saber nada más de mí. Y, de repente, escucho que el móvil suena con la canción 'Lullaby' de Nickelback _._ ¿Será Nami? Me acerco un poco y mis ojos se agradan al ver que era Smoker quien me llamaba. ¿Lo cojo? ¿Lo ignoro? ¿Qué hago?

—¿Si? —Al final mi consciencia tomó mi cuerpo y respondió.

—¿Estás bien? —¿Cómo puede ser que su voz sea tan demandante también en el teléfono?

No respondí por miedo a que la cague de nuevo hasta me muerdo el labio con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas. Escucho un largo suspiro por su parte.

—Oye, Rose. —Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que pronuncia mi nombre—. Ya te dije que prefiero que me digan las cosas si les ha molestado. Por eso te llamé al ver ese mensaje.

—... Pensé que no ...

—¿Qué no te volvería hablar? —Parece que ha leído la mente—. Por favor, ¿me tomas como esos idiotas que no piensan un poco en cómo se siente una persona?

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba que hasta mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza. No sabría qué decirle en ese momento. El labio volvía a temblarme.

—Rose. —Su voz dominante se vuelve un tanto suave—. Quiero ser sincero contigo.

Oh no. El miedo vuelve en mí. No paraba de temblar no imaginarme lo que quiere decirme.

—De verdad que quiero conocerte, pero siento que tú no quieres avanzar por miedo. Soy una persona decidida y si veo que la otra no lo es, corto enseguida.

—Entonces es mejor que te olvides de mí —lo digo sin miedo alguno ya no aguantándolo más—. No puedo soportar sabiendo que solo me estás hablando porque te doy pena. Soy una puta "gorda" que solo quiero morirse de hambre y no saber nada del mundo. Tan solo quiero desaparecer. Que tenga buena tarde, Smoker. Adiós.

Cuelgo con rabia y tiro el móvil hacia el sofá para correr a mi habitación y echarme a la cama ya estallando en lágrimas. Lo dije. Le dije lo que sintió en mi corazón no soportándolo más. No quiero que sientan pena por mí. No deseo que me utilicen de nuevo como han hecho esas veces donde pensé que no les importaba mi físico y no era así. Me usaban para dar celos a sus ex o parejas oficiales.

Me siento en la misma mierda. Ya no me importaba nada. No paro de escuchar el móvil sonar y yo, simplemente, lo ignoro. Que se olvide de mí. Que deje de llamarme. Porque yo no soy importante. Solo soy una "gorda" a ojos de cualquiera. Soy una "gorda" a quien no le gustaré a nadie.

Solo eso.

* * *

Centrada en la tarea como siempre, escuchando los comandos que me pedían los clientes y diciendo a Carrot los que hay. Realmente en estos días no he estado con muchos ánimos de trabajar. Solo terminar mi turno e irme a casa y seguir pintando aquel cuadro. Un cuadro dónde se reflejaba aquel hombre que me cautivó y lo estropee. No me ha vuelto llamar ni me ha mandado mensajes. Eso significaba para mí que ya todo acabó.

Fumador. Como me gustaría volver a verlo y disculparme. De verdad me siento fatal por decir esas cosas que para mí eran de verdad. Quiero llorar de nuevo, pero me aguanté. No quiero que Carrot me vea en ese estado. Ni siquiera el jefe. Escucho como la puerta de la cafetería se abre dando entender que entraba o salía algún cliente. Yo estaba en la caja, así que la única que podría atender el cliente es Carrot.

Veo de reojo como la _mink_ conejo se acerca hacia la zona de barra donde estaba el cliente. Así que intentaré ignorar el pedido o si se van a poner hablar.

—Bienvenido a la cafetería Chateaux, ¿desea algo?

—Sí, me gustaría hablar con tu compañera, Rose.

¿Sabéis esa sensación cuando reconoces una voz y tensa todo el cuerpo? Eso me ha pasado girando un poco mi cabeza y encontrándome con el hombre a quien menos esperaba y que suplicaba a que volviese. Smoker está aquí en la cafetería preguntando por mí.

—Rose, ese señor quiere hablar contigo.

—... Enseguida.

Tenía que acabar primero con la caja antes de hablar con él. ¿Qué querrá? ¿Algún tipo de explicación a mi comportamiento de la otra vez? ¿O decirme a la cara que ya realmente no quiere saber nada más de mí? Muchas vueltas rondaban en mi cabeza y me está doliendo. Termino y me acerco a donde estaba él.

Tiene una postura relajada y despreocupada. ¿Debería darme miedo eso? No lo sé, solo sé que no sé cómo saqué tanto valor para acercarme hacia él. Los ojos de Smoker se clavan en mí, sentí más tensión todavía. Da un suspiro largo.

—¿Estás mejor? —Pregunta dejando que me confundiera ante su pregunta.

—... Sí —digo agachando la mirada.

—No te he llamado porque me supongo que querrías tiempo.

¿Tiempo? ¿No está cabreado? ¿Me dio tiempo para desahogarme?

—Te dije la verdad.

—Y te aseguro que me molestó demasiado —se sincera sin dejar de mirarme—. Te hubiera mandado a la mierda y no lo hice. Pensé claramente en mis acciones y, obviamente, no era una de las soluciones.

—Si lo era. Me comporté como una idiota.

Y entonces, lo sentí. Sentí como coge de mi mano con fuerza obligando a que le mirase a los ojos.

—Puede que te hayas comportado como una idiota, pero yo desconozco del porqué. Sé que no nos conocemos de nada, pero de verdad, de algún modo quiero conocerte. Qué haya confianza entre los dos. Y, por alguna extraña razón, no quiero perder esta oportunidad contigo. Por favor, Rose. Solo te pido que no huyas de mí y que confíes en mí.

Esperanza, emoción, alegría... Y más sentimientos positivos resurgen en mi corazón ya palpitando con fuerza. Mis mejillas estarán rojas ante las palabras de Smoker: «Solo te pido que no huyas de mí y que confíes en mí» _._ Esas palabras se grabaron a fuego en su frente. No sabía que decir en ese momento. Me quedé muda al instante. Sin embargo, Smoker no se quedó atrás y sonríe un poco entendiendo un poco la situación. Con su pulgar acaricia toda la extensión de mi mano como hizo aquella vez. Yo simplemente agacho la mirada un tanto tímida.

—¿A qué hora sales hoy?

—A las seis de la tarde.

Veo que echa un vistazo a su reloj.

—Me dará tiempo a hacer unos recados y recogerte.

—¿Recogerme?

—Te llevaré a mi casa para prepararte la cena.

¡Siento que va demasiado rápido!

—S... Smoker, ¿no crees que vas muy rápido?

—No. —Ya está. Mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos.

—¡Pero...!

—Te esperaré fuera. —Demasiado tarde. Se ha ido dejándome con una cara de vergüenza y sin creérmelo.

Y otra cosa: ¡iré a su casa con la ropa del trabajo!

Esto es imprevisto, a mí me gusta tener las ideas planeadas, pero esto es diferente. Oh dios, mi corazón no para de latir con fuerza y encima no paraba de mirar el reloj. ¡Maldita sea, Smoker!

No he parado de trabajar con un poco más de ánimo, algo que Carrot ha notado y ella simplemente sonríe sin hacer ningún comentario. Y era mejor. Estaba súper nerviosa mirando cada dos por tres el reloj. Ya solo faltaba dos minutos para que llegase y yo tengo que prepararme. Seguramente vendrá con la moto. ¡Oh, Dios, no paro de temblar! ¡Iré a su casa! Esto parece una cita.

No me di cuenta con el tiempo y a través del cristal de la ventana le vi, con su moto esperándome. ¡Mierda! ¡Y no he terminado! Me estoy poniendo nerviosa. Siento una mano apoyarse en mi hombro y veo que era Carrot.

—No te preocupes, te cubriré las espaldas. —Me guiña el ojo.

—Gracias, Carrot. —¿Qué haría yo sin ella?

Cojo con rapidez mi bolso y mi abrigo, y salgo disparada de la cafetería hacia Smoker que me miraba tranquilo. Aunque pude visualizar una leve sonrisa, ¿por qué está sonriendo?

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

—¿Eh? —Miro sin comprender.

—Si tengo que esperar, esperaré. —Creo que se refiere a la forma en cómo salí de la cafetería. Agacho la cabeza avergonzada. Siento una mano en mi brazo y noto como me atrae hacia él para colocarme el casco—. Deja de ser tan tierna, joder.

—¿Por qué?

—Mejor que no lo sepas. —Ahora sí que me ha dejado más confusa de lo normal.

No dije nada más. Ya con el casco puesto me subo con algo de torpeza a la moto y me agarro a su cintura a modo de abrazo como él me dijo la otra vez. Y acelera teniendo cuidado de no chocarse con ningún coche. Estaba temblando como una florecilla que es soplada por un simple soplido de un viento. Iba ir a su casa a comer algo y yo no estaba bien vestida. Esto es parecido a una cita. ¿Será una forma de reconciliarnos?

De un momento a otro, apoyo la cabeza en la espalda fornida de éste sintiendo su dureza. Parece como si estuviera hecha de acero puro. No era duro al tacto, parecía cómodo. Cierro los ojos un momento dejándome llevar por esta sensación tan nueva para mí. No me he sentido incómoda en ningún momento durante el viaje. Es más, de alguna forma, me gustaba estar cerca de él. Era acogedor.

Y la magia se rompe al notar que había parado el motor del vehículo por lo que decido abrir los ojos y me llevo una grata sorpresa. Su casa no era un piso. Era una casa tipo terraza y era lo bastante grande como para que puedan vivir más personas. Me fijo en el barrio y todos son así. Qué suerte que este hombre no tenga al lado, de la pared del contrario, a un vecino que se pone a tocar los cojones. Se baja para ayudarme y quitarme el casco. Y me fijo que al lado estaba el coche de Smoker, reluciente como siempre.

Ya los nervios florecieron. No sé cómo será su casa y no sé cómo me comportaré, pero con cada paso que dábamos siento como mis piernas flaquean y deseaba irme. No lo hice. Él no quiere que huya, y eso haré. Ya estábamos en frente de la puerta, no habría marcha atrás. Hasta que se gira un poco para verme para ver si me encontraba bien, aunque estaba sonriendo.

—¿Te gustan los animales?

—... Depende de que animal hablamos —dime, por favor, que no tienes una araña o una lagartija. No las soporto.

Abre lentamente la puerta y me deja pasar primero como un caballero. Al pisar la entrada escucho como unos pasos de un animal acercarse hacia donde estábamos y lo vi. Era el Husky más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Pelaje blanco y ojos azules, y nos miraba a ambos con una cara de felicidad absoluta. Yo creo que es porque vio a su amo.

—¿Cómo estás, chico? —Smoker se acerca a saludar la cabeza de éste donde recibe un pequeño ladrido—. Se llama Snow.

—¿Snow?

—No quería complicarme con el nombre. Tranquila, no muerde, es todo lo contrario a su dueño.

Es raro porque he oído rumores que los perros se parecen mucho a sus dueños. Me acerco con algo de duda hacia el Husky y él simplemente novia la cola de un lado para otro como queriendo recibir mi saludo. Acaricio lentamente su cabeza y saca la lengua muy feliz. Qué mono es, por Dios. Me daban ganas de abrazarlo, y no lo hice porque a lo mejor se molestaría. En cambio, como si me hubiera leído la mente, apoya las patas en mis hombros y me da un cálido abrazo. Qué grata sorpresa.

Mira que a veces los animales suelen ser antipáticos, pero éste era todo lo contrario. Amigable y cariñoso, y parece que es muy educado.

—Es un perro policía. —Me sorprendo—. Pero está de baja. Tuvo un problema alimenticio por consumir un veneno muy fuerte.

—¿Comió algo por la calle? —he oído que la gente es cruel poniendo comida de perro o carne con algo de veneno.

—Sí, carne con veneno de caracol.

—Una toxina muy fuerte para un perro.

—Sabes de esas cosas, ¿no? —Veo que deja una gran bolsa, que no me fijé, en la mesa del comedor.

—Veo mucha tele cuando me aburro o no tengo algo para inspirarme a dibujar.

—Entonces no eres mucho de salir.

—No... —confieso dejando a Snow adentrándome aún más en la casa. Me impresiona que viva en un sitio como éste.

—Por favor, siéntate. —Me guía hasta al salón dónde veo un sofá enorme. Más grande que el mío y me siento.

Era acogedora su casa, más amplia que la mía y sin vecinos que molestar. Hasta Snow se acercó a mí para que le siguiera acariciando. Pues tiene razón, es todo lo contrario a su dueño. Aunque, tengo la ligera sensación de que en el fondo es ese hombre que protege a cualquiera. No lo quiere reconocer y, a veces, lo demuestra cuando estoy con él. Me hace sentir extraña.

Smoker aparece y se queda mirando un momento a ambos con la ceja alzada. ¿Me pareció a mí o le vi adorable?

—Es raro que Snow se acerque mucho a desconocidos —dice exhalando el humo de sus puros—. A veces los ladra, por ejemplo, con Spandam.

—A lo mejor no sintió buenas vibraciones.

—¿Ahora eres vidente de perros? —Me hizo gracia, lo admito.

—Puede que no salga, pero me entero mucho en la tele —concreto mirando aquellos ojos cafés que, de alguna forma, me gustaban.

—Bueno —creo que me dirá algo—, pienso preparar carne con curry, ya que tengo delante mía a una vegetariana que desconoce que comer bien no implica comer siempre lo mismo.

Con esa regañina, agacho la mirada, avergonzada por aquella confesión. Siento que él se acerca a mí para tomar mi mano y nuestros ojos se conectan por unos momentos. Puedo sentir aquel brillo único que me gustaba. Aunque, esa magia se esfuma cuando Snow lame la mejilla de Smoker y se interpone entre nosotros dos. Aquel hombre le mira raro.

—Oye, que yo sepa no te comportas así.

—Ah, ¿no?

—Cuando estaba con Hina, no. —Todo mi cuerpo se tensa al escuchar por primera vez ese nombre. Él lo ha notado y suspira levemente—. No te preocupes, es mi ex.

—Lo siento. —Era lo único que podía decir.

—Ven a la cocina.

Coge mi mano para llevarme al sitio que nombró y me dispongo a observar el lugar. Aunque no me dio tiempo, ya que me llevó a la zona de fogones. ¿Quería enseñarme a cocinar? Como si me hubiera leído la mente, coge los ingredientes necesarios y se remanga la camisa. Ladea una sonrisa un tanto extraña para mis ojos.

—Quiero que te quedes con los ingredientes para que ya tengas un plato nuevo.

—¿Por eso me trajiste aquí?

—Yo cocino y tú tomas nota. Justo, ¿no?

—Puede —río bajito llevándome la mano hacia mis labios.

No he parado de observar las habilidades culinarias de Smoker en la cocina. Es lo normal, ya que él vive solo y nadie más. Aunque tiene a Snow que el Husky se quedó fuera en la cocina. Parece que respeta el espacio de su dueño. No sé cuánto tiempo ha tardado en preparar la comida, pero me ha dicho que, si podría ayudarle a preparar la mesa, con lo que acepté.

Un hombre solitario y que tuvo una ex. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? No quiero ser una persona curiosa, no soy de ese tipo. Sin embargo, me gustaría saber si fue ella quien se separó de él o al revés. Yo tuve también mis momentos de amoríos, pero realmente no eran como para echarme flores. Como dije, siempre me utilizaban para dar celos a sus ex o para burlarse de mí. No me di cuenta de que ya estaba sentada y con el plato en la mesa.

El olor que desprende aquella comida era exquisito. Hasta escucho como mis tripas hacen ruido a lo cual me sonrojo y yo espero que él no lo haya notado. ¿Debo intentarlo? Dispuesta a probar aquella comida, cojo el cubierto y me dispongo a probarlo. Mis papilas gustativas saborean aquella sensación tan nueva. Dios, si me viera Law estaría orgulloso de mi progreso.

—¡Está muy bueno! —confieso notando mi alegría y mi satisfacción con ese manjar.

—Eso significa que tengo que ir a tu casa a prepararte la comida. —Casi me atraganto.

—N... No hace falta.

—Mientras te quedes en cómo lo hago me vale —dice, aunque recibo una mirada un tanto raro—, pero no sería mala idea.

—No quiero que te molestes, tienes mucho trabajo al igual que yo.

—Soy comisario, puedo ir cuando quiera a la comisaría. Pero si es algo importante debo estar ahí.

—Entiendo. —En serio, no paraba de comer esta maravilla.

—Dime, ¿hace cuánto que vives en la ciudad? —Empieza hacerme una ronda de preguntas.

—Desde hace cuatro años.

—¿Problemas con tus padres?

—... Podría decir que sí. —Siento su mirada clavada en mí como si le hubiera interesado en el tema—. No los soportaba, básicamente. No les gustaba lo que veían.

—¿Qué no les gustaba lo que veían?

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Lo típico: “¿Por qué no te cuidas? Deja de comer como una gorda”.

—¿Por eso estás aferrada a no comer nada? ¿Solo ensaladas?

—Sí...

—Es una gilipollez. —Sus palabras me asombran una barbaridad—. Los idiotas que te digan que estás gorda no saben admirar otra cosa que no sea el físico.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Le agradaba ver mi cuerpo? No, es imposible. No me veo bonita al lado de este hombre. Quiero decir, ¿un policía musculado con una camarera gorda? No es una combinación que digamos adecuada para mis ojos. Y creo que alguien estaría de acuerdo conmigo. Hasta dejé de comer pensando en las palabras de Smoker. Es que tengo la sensación de que le gusto, pero no parece demostrarlo. Y nos hemos conocido hará una semana, pero ninguno sabe los gustos del otro.

Y no sé si sería su pareja. Smoker desea que no huya de él. De verdad quiere conocerme y yo simplemente me estoy preocupando por algo que puede hacerme daño.

—¿Hace cuánto que trabajas como policía? —Era la hora de preguntarle.

—Hará unos cuantos años, diría que siete.

—¿Y en tan poco tiempo has subido de categoría? —lo digo sorprendida.

—Valoro mi trabajo. —Observo que termina de comer—. Antes de meterme en el cuerpo de policía, estaba en la marina.

—Ahora entiendo ese carácter duro.

—Aprendí del mejor. Solo era un crío que pensaba que era el mejor, pero realmente entendí que nunca debes pensar por ti mismo. Debes preocuparte de los demás.

—También deberías preocuparte por ti mismo por si te hacen daño.

—Ya lo han hecho y la verdad... no me lo esperé. —Tengo la corazonada de que está hablando de su ex.

—No quiero ser entrometida, pero ¿qué pasó?

—Me engañó por otro. —Escupe con rabia viendo una vena en la sien—. Y viene todos los meses a pedir disculpas.

Incomodidad en el ambiente. Era una cosa que no me gustaba mucho realmente. Sus ojos de color café se apagan por un instante, como si estuviera recordando aquel suceso. Me siento mal por hacer que lo recordase.

—¿Y tú con el tema de amores cómo lo llevas?

—Como el culo.

—No lo creo —¿No me ve acaso?

—Los chicos solo vienen a por mí para poner celos a sus ex o como objeto de burla.

Un golpe. Me asusté demasiado al escuchar un golpe en la mesa. Smoker no le pareció gustarle lo que dije.

—Niñatos de mierda —refunfuña entre dientes buscando sus puros en su bolsillo.

—¿Te ha... molestado?

—¡Claro que me ha molestado, joder! —Ya por el tono de voz lo decía todo—. Ahí se nota que no son demasiado maduros. ¿Como se les ocurre hacer algo así? Los metería en la cárcel.

No sé por qué, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al escuchar aquellas palabras tan sinceras de Smoker. ¿Está diciendo indirectas o son cosas mías? Su sinceridad hace que mi cabeza dé mil vueltas procesando dicha información. No puede ser que le guste. No.

Enciende los puros con el mechero y exhala lentamente aquel humo retenido en su boca. Estaba liberando esa tensión en su cuerpo y su mirada se clava en la mía. Yo simplemente mantenía la mía en la mesa. No me atrevía a mirarlo, me daba una vergüenza absoluta. Y con torpeza, doy un golpe leve con el pie en la mesa haciendo que los cubiertos y las salsas se cayesen.

—P... ¡Perdón! —Me levanto con rapidez para recoger todo aquello.

—Deja eso, eres mi invitada. —Smoker también se levanta decidido en recoger él.

—¡Pero lo tiré! ¡Soy un desastre! —Los nervios se apoderaban en mi cuerpo.

—He dicho que eres mi invitada, yo recojo eso.

—¡Pero...!

Escucho un leve ladrido detrás de mí y un leve empujón hace que me eche hacia delante contra Smoker. Y lo peor de todo, es que mis labios chocaron en la comisura de sus labios, casi chocándose. Pero me alejé de golpe ante lo que pasó que hasta mi cara estaba roja. Me levanto con rapidez y camino hacia atrás no creyendo lo que ha pasado. ¡Casi le beso!

Smoker aún seguía esa posición agachada y con los ojos abiertos, para luego clavarlos en mí. Seguramente en su mente estará diciendo algo que no es agradable para mi gusto. Quería irme. Quería marcharme de esta casa por la vergüenza que me consumía. Y como si el miedo me hubiera invadido, corro hacia donde está el bolso y me dirijo a la entrada para salir de ahí.

—¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Recordé que...! —Estuve a punto de abrir, pero una mano muy cerca de mi cabeza impide que abra la puerta.

Solo me quedo quieta y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no girarme. No obstante, su otra mano me obliga hacerlo y yo mantengo mi mirada fija en el pecho de él. No me atrevía a mirarlo por la vergüenza. Me estaba consumiendo. Sus dedos acarician la zona baja de mi barbilla y la alza lentamente en donde me encuentro sus ojos cafés.

No sabría describirlo. Era una mezcla de paz y lujuria. O eso creo. No sé distinguir una de la otra. No sé qué estaba pasando, pero me intimidaba. Mis mejillas ardían como nunca.

—Te he dicho que no huyas de mí. Y también de que prefiero que me digan las cosas que les haya molestado. —Su voz se vuelve autoritaria—. Sin embargo... —retira los puros de su boca exhalando el humo. Acerca su cuerpo contra el mío casi quitando todo el espacio que tenía para huir de él—, no me enfadaré contigo. Echaré la culpa a Snow por no acertar bien. —¿Qué?

—Smoker no... —Mis palabras se callaron. Mi corazón palpita con más fuerza que antes. Mis mejillas rosadas a punto de erupcionar como si fueran volcanes.

Sí. Smoker me ha besado. Un beso largo y casto mientras su mano asciende por la zona de mi cachete haciendo leves caricias. ¿Por qué me besa? ¿Por qué hace complicar las cosas? Nos separamos por falta de aire y apoya la frente en la mía para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

—¿Este fin de semana tienes planes?

—... No.

—Entonces, puedo pedirte de quedarme conmigo.

—... ¿Una cita? —No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Llámalo como tú quieras —sonríe separándose de mi para abrir la puerta—. Anda, te llevaré a casa, no me gustaría que por el camino te sucediese algo.

¿Al final encontré a alguien que puede amar a una "gorda" como yo?


	9. Capítulo VIII

No puedo creerlo. De verdad intentaba pensar con claridad qué coño hice. La besé. La besé joder. Iba demasiado rápido, joder. Me estaba maldiciendo a mí mismo en mi despacho pensando con claridad lo que sucedió ayer en mi casa. ¡Yo no me comporto así! ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? ¡Maldita sea! Y encima le dije de quedar este fin de semana. ¿A dónde la llevaré? ¡Joder, muchas cosas que pensar!

Me siento como un adolescente enamorado. Eso había sonado demasiado cursi para mi gusto. Hasta mis ansias de fumar aumentaron en donde no he parado en ningún momento. Apagaba uno y encendía otro. Nunca me he puesto así, ni siquiera con Hina. Me golpeaba mentalmente siendo un gran idiota. No es que me guste la chica, pero siento que voy rápido y la estoy asustando.

Ayer mismo, cuando regresábamos a su casa, ni siquiera me miró la cara. Estaba tan avergonzada de lo sucedido. Ni siquiera le di un beso de despedida porque sentí que la incomodaría. Y esta mañana no le mandé mensaje alguno. ¡Joder, Smoker! ¡Ten el puto valor y háblale para saber si al final quedáis o no! Pero ¿dónde pienso llevarla? No es tan difícil, maldita sea. Quiero que sea perfecto y que no la pueda joder. Me estoy preocupando demasiado.

Escucho como alguien toca la puerta de mi despacho.

—¡Pasa!

—Smoker-san. —La voz de Tashigi resuena, aunque escucho alguna que otra tos—. Abriré la ventana.

Cierto. Ni siquiera abrí las ventanas. Estos pensamientos me están carcomiendo demasiado que hasta ni podía pensar con claridad. El humo va desapareciendo poco a poco dejando la sensación de que una persona puede respirar tranquilamente.

—Le traigo el informe de ayer.

Ah, es verdad. Ayer fue el juicio de Foxy, por lo que me dijeron fue todo un éxito. Han encarcelado a ese maldito por veinte años. Yo le hubiera puesto una condena perpetua donde no saldría de la cárcel. Asiento con la cabeza agradeciendo a la chica que lo trajese.

¿Ella puede ayudarme? Smoker, por favor, le vas a pedir ayuda a una simple mocosa que seguramente no tiene mucha experiencia. Pero nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Puede ayudarme con esto. No es difícil preguntarlo, ¿verdad?

—Tashigi —la llamo antes de que se marchara—, ¿puedo pedirte un consejo?

La joven se me queda mirando impresionada por mi pregunta.

—Claro, Smoker-san. —Cierra la puerta sabiendo que esto es privacidad—. ¿De qué se trata?

—¿Qué sitio me recomendarías para una cita?

Pude ver el rostro de Tashigi asombrada que se acerca hacia mi mesa. Se sienta y me mira decisiva, colocándose las gafas.

—¿Está saliendo con alguien?

—Algo así.

—¿Algo así?

—No somos pareja definitivamente, nos estamos conociendo.

—¿Y cuánto llevas conociéndola?

—Esto parece un interrogatorio. —Y es la verdad. Las preguntas de esta chica me sacaban de quicio.

—Lo siento, Smoker-san. Pero quiero ayudarle. —Sinceridad, ante todo.

—Llevo como una semana —respondo a la pregunta.

—¿La conozco?

—Demasiado diría yo.

Veo como alza la cabeza a modo pensativo como queriendo recordar a alguna chica que haya mantenido contacto un tanto íntimo. Y sus ojos se agrandan. Creo que ya sabe quién es.

—¿No me diga que es aquella chica rara que es amiga de Zoro? —¿Rara?

—¿Como que rara? —Eso me ha molestado y se ha notado por el tono de mi voz.

—Esto... no sé si se habrá dado cuenta con el tema de la comida.

—Ya me di cuenta. Tiene problemas, pero yo intento que coma bien.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿ha quedado más veces con ella? —Se me va la lengua—. Se ve buena chica.

Y no lo niego. Buena, torpe, tímida... me faltan más adjetivos para describirla, pero no quería alargarlo. Mis ojos se cierran por un momento intentando pensar con claridad. Y la voz de Tashigi se hace presente en mi cabeza.

—Yo creo que dar una vuelta por la avenida en la noche estaría bien —dice la chica—. Conozco un buen restaurante. No es caro y se come estupendamente.

—Dime el nombre de ese sitio.

—Restaurant _Roulouge_.

—Cada vez se inventan nombres —alego mientras lo voy apuntando en una hoja para que no se me olvide.

—Es lo que hay cuando quieres conseguir nuevos clientes. —La risa de Tashigi resuena en mi despacho y veo que se levanta de su sitio—. Con permiso. —Y con la misma se va.

Dar una vuelta y cenar. No es una mala idea realmente. Parezco un padre quien alimenta a alguien, pero ella lo necesita realmente. No me gustaría que le diese algo si no está bien alimentada. Exhalo el humo lentamente mientras voy cogiendo mi móvil que lo dejé a un lado. No sabía perfectamente si puede contestarme en este mismo instante ya que está trabajando. Miro la hora y es mediodía, debería estar comiendo.

Ya no sería muy justo de que la chica no tuviese un descanso. Vale, Smoker. Mándale un mensaje y dile eso.

_Buenas tardes._

_Buenas tardes._

_¿Te cojo en mal momento?_

_Me pillas comiendo, pero puedo contestar._

_Dime por favor que no es ensalada._

_No, Carrot trajo esto._

_Me dijo que es rissoto de riccota y limón.  
Delicioso._

_Menos mal, ya me estaba preocupando._

_Me gustaría saber si lo de este finde está en pie._

_Si, ¿no?_

_Solo quería saber._   
_¿Te parece bien una vuelta por la avenida y cenar en un restaurante por la noche?_

_¿Eso significa que tengo que ponerme un vestido?_

_Espero que no haya ningún problema._

_No... No para nada._

_Sabes que puedes decirme si te ha molestado o no._

_Es solo que... no estoy acostumbrada a ir elegante._

Vaya problema. Entonces, ¿quiere decir que no tiene ropa de ese estilo? Mierda, creo que lo cagué escuchando a Tashigi. Sin embargo, recibo otro mensaje de ella.

_Pero eso no quiera decir que no tenga._   
_Mi amiga Nami se pasa la vida comprándome ropa._

_Eso me alivia. Pensé que lo había cagado._

_Tú nunca lo estropearías._

Eso ha sido un halago, hasta diría que me subido un poco mi ego. Vaya niña. Me despido de ella para que siga comiendo tranquilamente. Debo agradecerle a esa chica de la cafetería que haya traído comida para compartir con ella. Por cierto, hablando de comida, tengo hambre y es que es la hora. Me levanto de mi sitio para salir de mi despacho y dirigirme hacia el comedor que tenemos en la comisaría.

Sin embargo, mis ojos se clavan en los chicos que ninguno se había movido en su sitio y no estaba Kaku. ¿Dónde está ese chico? Me acerco hacia ellos para saber que estaba pasando.

—¿Se puede saber que estáis mirando?

—Kaku está hablando con una chica —escucho decir Spandam.

Giro mi cabeza en la dirección que estaban mirando todos y, es cierto, Kaku estaba hablando con una chica. Diría yo que tiene la misma edad que el chico. Me fijo con detalle que los dos movían las manos como para entenderse. ¿Es una chica sorda? ¿Muda? No estaba seguro, pero se veía que ambos se llevaban bien que hasta reían. Nunca vi al muchacho estar en ese estado.

Aquella chica era muy jovial y se sonrojaba cada dos por tres como que las cosas que decía Kaku, le daba vergüenza. Escucho una pequeña risa por parte de Lucci que veía divertida la escena.

—No tiene gracia, Lucci-san —se queja Tashigi inflando los mofletes.

—No me estaba riendo. Solo que me parece tierna la escena.

—¿Tú sabes algo?

—Dos semanas antes, Kaku y yo estábamos patrullando, recogiendo información sobre Buggy —va explicando el chico—. Y, en una de estas, Kaku se puso a hablar con esa chica, pero se dio cuenta de que le escuchaba a medias y, obviamente, no sabía cómo comunicarse con ella. —Se acomoda un poco para seguir hablando—. Dos días después, me veo con unos cuantos libros en su mesa de "Aprender lenguas de signos" _._ Y desde ese momento, los veo a ambos en el parque entablando conversación.

—Oh, no parecía que Kaku tuviera ese lado tierno.

—¿Y qué hace aquí? —pregunta Spandam.

—No lo sé, a lo mejor quiso verlo o le habrá pasado algo.

Veo que Kaku termina con ella dándole un cálido abrazo. El rostro de aquel reflejaba algo que me recordaba. Ilusión en encontrar a alguien diferente a todo. A veces, me miró a un espejo y eso es lo que veo en mí. Un hombre que desea estar con alguien tan diferente y especial ante mis ojos. El chico de la nariz larga se acerca a nosotros y se queda un tanto extrañado.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No nos dijiste que tenías novia —alega en broma Spandam provocando que el chico se sonrojase.

—¡No es mi novia!

—Pero si hacéis bonita pareja —confiesa Tashigi.— Y tú no te quedas atrás.

—¡Lo mío es diferente! —¿Ahora se ha puesto de moda que todo el mundo tenga pareja en verano?

Bueno, da igual, lo único que quiero es comer y cerrar los casos.

* * *

Estoy un tanto nervioso. ¿Por qué? Mierda. Esto nunca me había pasado antes. No paraba de mirarme al espejo cada dos por tres por si estaba todo correcto. Iba muy elegante, demasiado diría yo. El pelo hacia atrás con gomina. Estaba listo como para marcharme de casa e ir a buscar a Rose. Escucho las pequeñas pisadas de Snow para un lado y para otro como queriendo decirme algo.

Yo solo le miró y acaricio su cabeza a modo de que se portara bien y no hiciera alguna locura. Me ladra entendiendo el mensaje y yo me marcho ya cogiendo las llaves de casa y del coche. No quiero llegar hecho un desastre. Todo tiene que salir perfecto. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto perfeccionista? Me estoy volviendo paranoico con esta cita.

La casa de ella no estaba lejos, estábamos a dos manzanas de distancia, así que calculando un poco llegaré ahí en diez minutos. Tenerla cerca era demasiado tentador pienso yo. En marcha. Ya debe estar preparada, pero, antes, la aviso. Soy un hombre que cuando sale de casa prefiere avisar y así la persona lo sabe. Pongo el coche en marcha y me dirijo hacia la calle llena de edificios en donde cualquiera aprovecha la ocasión para cotillear.

Puse música para estar relajado durante todo el camino y también encendí uno de mis puros como de costumbre. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. No lo cagarás, tenlo eso en mente. Debes ser suave con ella y no vaya tan rápido está vez. Dale tiempo. ¿En serio que me estoy mentalizando toda esa mierda? ¡Diablos!

Ya llegué a los edificios. La verdad es que el barrio se ve que es tranquilo, no suelen pasar muchos coches por aquí. Este tipo de calles la gente prefiere pasear con tranquilidad sin que haya un vehículo de por medio. Me paro enfrente del piso donde vive ella y me bajo del coche dando una pequeña vuelta y me apoyo un poco sobre el capó mientras la espero.

No debería tardar mucho realmente. Pensándolo bien estará nerviosa al igual que yo. Sé que ya habíamos tenido quedadas, pero este es diferente. Aquí puede pasar cualquier cosa e incluso un beso. ¡Mierda, céntrate! Parezco un adolescente en serio. Apoyo la mano en mi frente intentando calmar estas putas hormonas. Y mis oídos se agudizan al escuchar una puerta abrirse y unas pisadas acercarse hacia mí. El ruido proviene de zapatos con tacón. Alzo mi mirada y mi rostro se quedó perplejo a lo que estaba viendo.

No es un vestido lo que llevaba. Pantalón elegante de color negro, camisa de botones con rayas de varios colores cálidos y unos zapatos con tacón que no eran muy altos. Ahora el cabello lo tiene ondulado y no se maquilló mucho como la última vez. Podía ver lo natural de ella. Hasta podría decir que tengo la boca abierta por ver tal maravilla ante mis ojos. A simple vista, para mí, no está "gorda". Se ve estupenda.

—¿Llegaste hace mucho?

—... No, solo unos minutos —reaccioné segundo después. ¡Mierda!

—Estás... muy guapo. —Nunca debe faltar aquel rubor en sus mejillas.

—Tú también lo estás. —Me mira con asombro y aquel rostro se pone más rojo que nunca.

Mierda, ¿he dicho algo malo? Se ve tan tierna así que me dan ganas de... ¡Puto viejo pervertido! ¡Céntrate que esto es importante! Me levanto de mi sitio para abrirle la puerta a que se suba, a lo que ella accede encantada. No pude evitar echar un vistazo a su trasero. Demasiada carne donde sujetar. Sacudo con violencia mi cabeza no queriendo pensar en más estupideces hormonales. Voy hacia el asiento del conductor y nos disponemos a marcharnos de aquel sitio antes de que algún vecino echará un vistazo.

Vale, primer paso hecho. Ahora es ir a buscar aparcamiento por la zona del restaurante y así no complicarme la vida. Tashigi me comentó que no había problema ya que hay aparcamiento. Más gastos que hacer hoy en día. De vez en cuando la miraba cada vez que me paraba ante un stop. Por alguna razón, me gustaba mirarla y más con esa ropa. Debo decir que su amiga tiene buen ojo. ¿Por qué no se pone ese tipo de ropa muy a menudo? Qué estúpida pregunta acabas de hacer. Es demasiada tímida e insegura con su cuerpo.

Una canción suena en la radio y parece que a Rose le gustó tanto que subió un poco el volumen. Por la letra parecía triste y romántica. La miro un momento viendo que estaba tarareando. Ya conoce esta canción.

—¿Quién la canta? —pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

—Avril Lavigne junto con Chad Kroeger, la canción es muy triste. Se titula _‘Let me go’._

—Muy apropiada, sí.

Se ve que ha tenido una vida muy dura y se pasa la vida escuchando canciones tristes. O eso es lo que quiero pensar. En un momento a otro, ya habíamos llegado al sitio. Aparco el coche en la zona donde me dijo Tashigi y estoy viendo que no hay un parquímetro. Mejor para mí, así no tengo que hacer gastos. Rose baja el coche con delicadeza intentando tener cuidado de no caerse con esos zapatos.

Es que la veo y no puedo. De verdad, intento controlar mis hormonas ante ella. Sí digo algo inapropiado pensará que solo quiero aprovecharme de ella. Con delicadeza, sujeto su mano a modo de apoyo y vamos caminando con pasos lentos hacia el restaurante. No me gustaría que se cayese en cualquier momento y se rompiera el tobillo. El exterior del restaurante se veía bien, vamos a ver por dentro.

Vaya, no me esperaba que este sitio sea lujoso. Observo a mi lado que estaba el menú y tenía razón aquella mujer. Los platos se ven que son económicos. Rose tiembla a mi lado, demasiado, como si no le estuviera gustando estar aquí. No. No voy a permitir que huya. Aprieto un poco nuestras manos transmitiéndole mi confianza y mi seguridad. Parece que se ha relajado.

Se acerca un camarero con una sonrisa fugaz y nos lleva hacia la zona de ventanas. Genial, es un buen sitio. A lo mejor ella al ver el paisaje le vendrá la inspiración. Como me gustaría ir a su casa y ver aquellos cuadros, debe de dibujar increíble. Nos sentamos en nuestro respectivo sitio mientras el camarero nos daba las cartas, agradeciéndole como de costumbre. Sí, realmente no era caro.

Creo que pediré algo con carne, tengo antojo. ¿Tal vez albóndigas al curry? Eso suena bien. Miro a la chica y la noto indecisa. Claro, su problema. Llevar mucho tiempo comer ensalada no es nada bueno. Le podría recomendar algo o que pida lo mismo que yo.

—No sé qué elegir. Es muy variado.

—¿Quieres que pida lo mismo que yo?

—Sí, por favor. —Eso demuestra confianza.

—¿Ya saben que pedir? —escucho al camarero acercarse.

—Sí, ambos pediremos lo mismo: albóndigas con curry. —Recibo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la chica.

—¿Quiere que le traiga nuestro mejor vino? —La típica pregunta cuando ven a una pareja.

Yo solo dedico una pequeña mirada en ella a lo que niega con la cabeza. Es de mi estilo.

—No, prefiero tomar una cerveza y la señorita me supongo que agua.

—Efectivamente.

—¿Cuál cerveza, señor?

—Pensándolo bien, tomaré sake. —Echaba de menos tomar esa bebida alcohólica.

—Enseguida le traiga el pedido.

Y nos deja a ambos solos donde el silencio reina en aquel pequeño círculo. Sé que había más gente a nuestro alrededor, pero había un campo invisible que nos protegía de aquel ruido molesto. Y menos mal que me llevó a la sala de fumadores, eso es porque vio los puros en mi bolsillo. La que no estaba cómoda era Rose que miraba de vez en cuando a la gente como si temiera de lo que le dijesen.

Inclino un poco mi cuerpo hacia ella para que notara mi presencia y me mirase a los ojos.

—No debes preocuparte. Estoy aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a estar en este tipo de sitios. —Me lo imaginaba.

—Si alguien te dice algo, estoy yo para defenderte. —Y lo digo totalmente en serio, a lo que recibo una pequeña sonrisa por su parte, agachando la mirada. ¡Deja de ser tan jodidamente tierna!

—Aquí tienen el pedido.

El camarero deja en la mesa los platos de comida junto con las bebidas. Oh, exquisito sake cuanto te echaba de menos. Debo reconocer que soy un fanático en cuanto a las cervezas. Sé que es fuerte esta bebida, pero ya llevo años de experiencia tomándolo. Y la comida debe tener buena pinta. Las albóndigas sí que son algo pequeñas a lo cual es fácil de que quepan en mi boca sin ninguna dificultad. Voy probando uno. Dios, debo de agradecer a Tashigi en recomendarme este sitio. La comida es exquisita.

Me gustaría saber si Rose piensa lo mismo que yo. Echo un vistazo y creo que estoy viendo algo de lo más tierno del mundo. La pobre intentaba pinchar una de esas bolas de carne, pero se le escapaba. Sus mofletes se inflaron un tanto molesta, hasta que se rinde tan fácilmente. No pude evitar reír internamente al ver tal escena. Tendré que ayudarla, ¿no? Así que lo único que se me ocurre para no ser un desastre en la mesa es levantarme, coger la silla y ponerme a su lado trayendo mi plato y mi bebida.

Pude recibir las miradas de la gente, pero yo los ignoré completamente. Y Rose simplemente no entendía del porqué me puse a su lado. Aunque su mirada se torna de color rojo al recibir el mensaje.

—N... No es necesario —dice mientras pincho uno sin dificultad.

—¿Y ver cómo te mueres de hambre por tener una pelea con una bola de carne?

—Es por la salsa —se queja. Mira que es tierna cuando quiere.

—Ya veo que es por la salsa. —Acerco la albóndiga muy cerca de sus labios a lo que me mira.

Sus labios un tanto finos y al mismo tiempo gruesos se abren lentamente para recibir con gusto aquel manjar de dioses. Va masticándolo sin prisa alguna y sus ojos brillan con intensidad. Eso ya me demostraba que le ha gustado demasiado. Hice el mismo proceso y la chica no se había quejado en ningún momento; no obstante, le incomodaba aquellas miradas. Se ve tan pequeña a mi lado.

Y mi grata sorpresa es ver que Rose coge mi tenedor y con precisión coge una de las albóndigas ya cogiéndole el truco y lo acerca a mi boca. Noté en su rostro un pequeño rubor como si se estuviera mentalizando de lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. O por la vergüenza que sería posible. Yo sonrío de lado y abro la boca para recibirlo con gusto. Y menos mal que ya había retirado mis puros, sería incómodo comer con ellos.

Estuvimos un buen rato dándonos la comida de esta. Quien nos esté viendo pensará que somos pareja o algo por el estilo. ¿Y sabéis qué? No me importa. Estoy haciendo una gran labor en que la chica coma sin miedo olvidándose todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Solo está centrada en mí. Aquella conexión que tenemos no se rompía en ningún momento. Me encanta ver aquellos ojos de color verde esmeralda que tanto me hipnotizan. Estaría toda la vida mirándolos.

Y llegó la hora del postre; aunque, ya los dos estábamos llenos y complacidos por la comida. Sí, esas albóndigas fueron exquisitas. Pago la cuenta y nos marchamos de ahí. La verdad que el clima era agradable por la noche no hace frío ni calor. Era perfecto como para dar una vuelta por la avenida. Sin remordimiento, tomo su mano con delicadeza y vamos caminando. Noto tensión en su cuerpo. ¡Mierda! ¿Fui rápido? Lo apartó un poco; sin embargo, ella me lo sostiene con más fuerza como no queriendo romper este momento.

¿Sabéis esa sensación de alivio? Pues sí, mi cuerpo se ha relajado completamente. No hemos dirigido palabra alguna en todo el camino y eso bastaba con saber que estábamos bien. De verdad, no sé qué está haciendo esta chica conmigo. Hace que mis hormonas se activen y piense en cosas sucias. ¡Joder! En serio, intento relajarme. Esa ropa dejaba ver lo que hay detrás de ella. Quisiera verlo y hacer que se mirara en el espejo y decirle que no diga que es horrible. Es demasiada bella. Quisiera volver a besarla, probar aquellos labios. No pude dejar de pensar en ello desde aquella vez.

Siento que ella detiene el paso a lo cual la miro intentando ver qué es lo que pasaba. Estaba mirando a un simple artista que se pasaba la vida haciendo cuadros para otras personas para ganar dinero. Debo reconocer que hay unos cuantos que tienen un don para eso. Me gustaría ver los cuadros de Rose. ¿Por qué no los lleva a un museo? ¿Vergüenza quizá? ¿O solamente los hace para sí misma? No tengo ni idea la verdad.

Pero su rostro reflejaba un toque de ese brillo de ilusión como si le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. ¿Le está viniendo la inspiración? Verla así es muy tierno. Siento una debilidad absoluta ante la ternura. Me daban ganas de abrazarla y hacerle cosas de mayores. ¡Mierda, céntrate! Sacudo la cabeza con fuerza no queriendo tener esos pensamientos impuros.

Acaricio lentamente la zona de palma de su mano como una forma de decir que nos tenemos que marchar. Asiente con la cabeza y gira sobre sus talones volviendo a retomar nuestra caminata.

—Aún tengo que ir a tu casa para ver tus obras.

—No son del otro mundo.

—Eso ya lo veremos cuando los vea con mis propios ojos —exhalo lentamente el humo de mi boca.

—Smoker —me llama con ese tono de voz que daba la sensación de que algo serio me iba a decir—, quisiera saber una cosa que... me está carcomiendo mucho.

—Te escucho.

—... Nos conocemos desde hace muy poco y parece como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. —En eso le doy la razón—. Y cada vez que hablo contigo por teléfono o en persona, tengo la sensación de que... te gusto.

Mis pasos se detienen en seco cuando escucho aquellas palabras en la boca de la joven. ¿Que si me gustaba? No es que llegara a enamorarme del todo de ella, pero me gustaba todo de ella. Dejando de lado el problema que tiene con la comida o de las conversaciones de la gente cuando le dicen "gorda". Ella es diferente. Muy diferente a las demás chicas que he conocido.

Tomo sus hombros con mis manos y la mira directamente a los ojos. Vuelve de nuevo esa conexión y yo simplemente acaricio lentamente uno de sus pómulos que estaban ardiendo por aquel rubor.

—No puedo mentir. Eres una chica diferente a las que he conocido. Me prometí a mí mismo no dar la oportunidad a ninguna mujer. Hasta que llegaste tú.

Sus ojos vuelven a brillar mucho más, como si no se hubiera esperado aquella respuesta.

—Smoker...

—No puedo engañarte. Me gustas, Rose. Y haré todo lo posible para que te sientas bien contigo misma en cuerpo y alma. —No pude evitar apoyar la frente en la de ella sin perder aquella conexión—. Te haré sentir como una verdadera mujer hecha y derecha.

—Yo... —Unas cuantas lágrimas van resbalando por sus mejillas como si mis palabras le hubiesen afectado de alguna manera.

—Puede que yo no te guste por ser dos personas diferentes y esté yendo demasiado lejos.

—... Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder porque ya sufrí demasiado. Pero cada acción, cada gesto que dabas, sentía esperanza. —Coge mis manos sujetándolas con fuerza—. Esperanza de haber encontrado a alguien que realmente le gustara.

—Joder, claramente que me gustas. ¿Es que no se nota?

—A lo mejor lo ocultaba.

—Pues, sinceramente, en ningún momento lo he ocultado. Puede que aún no tenga sentimientos hacia ti, pero eso no implica que me gustes.

—Lo sé.

—Rose —la llamo atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo donde ya no hay distancia que depara—, démosle una oportunidad a esto.

Ahora era quien estaba insegura de aceptar esa condición. Por favor, solo deseaba esto. Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan jodidamente bien después de lo ocurrido con Hina. Siento sus manos acariciar mis mejillas y nuestros se conectan de nuevo. Asiente lentamente con la cabeza y no lo esperé más.

Quité los puros de mi boca retirando aquel humo y de un movimiento bastante lento le doy un beso. Firme y casto apoyando mi mano sobre su cadera no queriendo separar este momento. Ni ella tampoco porque posa las manos en mi pecho recibiendo con gusto aquel gesto. Los dos anhelábamos aquel beso. Y, aunque esto fuera cursi, la luna llena era testigo de este juramento.


	10. Capítulo IX

¡Aún no me lo podía creer! Todavía estoy sin creerme lo ocurrido de este fin de semana. Smoker me besó, de nuevo. Y con la noticia de que le gusto y quiere dar una oportunidad a esto. No paraba de moverse a un lado para otro abrazando la almohada como si fuera una adolescente enamorada. ¿Puede que sea él el definitivo? Con esa idea en la cabeza, me imagino un montón de cosas con él. Más paseos románticos, más citas, más besos... ¡Oh, dios! Creo que me estoy enamorando.

¿Qué es lo que pensará él? Bueno, es difícil saber qué es lo que piensa ya que los hombros son un misterio. Miro un momento el reloj y me levanto para irme de casa. Y no es trabajar. Hoy es lunes y le pedí al jefe tomarme un día de descanso, ya que tengo una cita con Law para que me chequeara. Sí, es hora de que me siga cómo voy en proceso. La última vez que le vi no estaba muy contento. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. Estoy comiendo y gracias a Smoker.

Él es la cúspide que me mantiene. ¿Qué haría yo sin él? No lo sé y no quiero pensarlo que hasta muevo la cabeza no querer imaginarlo. Ya salí de casa dirigiéndome a la estación de bus donde espero con tranquilidad al vehículo. Escucho las voces de unas vecinas mías, pero, esta vez, las ignoro completamente. Estaba haciendo caso a las palabras de Smoker. Ignorar lo que hay alrededor mía o más bien ignorar aquello que me pueda hacer daño. Me siento orgullosa de mí misma por estar haciendo esto. Era un gran paso.

Y no lo hacía por él sino también por mí. Ya quisiera tenerlo cerca mía y sentir su mano en la mía. Hace que me sienta segura de mí misma. Lo deseaba verlo, de verdad. Escuchar aquella voz tan dominante y varonil que lo hacía ver un hombre con carácter. Y en el fondo se veía a alguien que se preocupaba y mostraba que realmente tiene sentimientos, aunque no los demuestre.

Oh, Smoker, no te me quitas de la cabeza ni un segundo. El beso que me daba era una mezcla de habano y dulce. Era un sabor extraño, pero excitante. Como me gustaría volver a probarlos. Son adictivos. Vale, creo que me estoy volviendo un poco enamoradiza. Y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Es alguien a quien deseo estar. No me di cuenta de que me subí al autobús y que había llegado al centro de salud donde habitualmente estaba Law.

Es un médico prodigioso. Se movía de un lado para otro para ayudar a los más necesitados o cuando tiene que ir a un hospital importante para operar a alguien. Tiene un don, lo reconozco. Le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y ha velado por mí durante estos años. Hoy iba ver ajetreo ya que es lunes y la gran mayoría de pacientes que tiene Law vienen este día. Y yo tengo que aguantarme porque no tengo opción que esperar y que me toque. Ya me encontraba en la sala de espera quitándome los cascos para escuchar que me llama.

No sé si en estas dos semanas note algún cambio en mí porque yo sí. Sobre todo, en cuanto a la comida y estoy un poco más motivada. Aunque todavía me daba asco mi cuerpo. Estos michelines no los quitaba nadie y aunque quisiese no se irían. Estoy destinada a ser "gorda" de por vida. Entraban y salían pacientes, cada uno se tomaba su tiempo para ser atendidos. Hasta que le veo con un expediente en la mano.

Trafalgar D. Water Law. Un hombre guapo con muchos tatuajes y que es aclamado por muchas mujeres. Yo debo reconocer que hacía tiempo que me he fijado en él; sin embargo, Law es homosexual. Aunque no se le notaba. Hace dos años tiene pareja, nunca le he visto la cara, pero cada vez que recibe una llamada lo único que escucho es "Eustass-ya". Ese chico no sabe en donde se metió. Alza la mirada como si estuviera buscando a alguien hasta que me ve y sonríe un poco.

—Rose-ya, pasa.

Tiene la manía de llamar a sus amigos y pacientes de esa manera. Para él, era nuestra de respeto, pero para otros no. Aunque ya uno, se acostumbra demasiado a esa forma de hablar. Entro en la sala donde yo lo llamo a veces "sala de la tortura". ¿Por qué? Porque deseaba irme de allí cuanto antes. Pero esta vez no tenía miedo, mi determinación estaba por encima y lo demostraré.

Me siento en aquella silla un tanto ruidosa para mi gusto. Debería cambiarla muy a menudo. Noto su mirada clavarse en mi cuerpo como si quisiera ver algo diferente.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor que nunca. —Eso le ha tomado de sorpresa que hasta me mira.

—Me esperaba a que me dijeses lo típico.

—Pues esta vez cambia la cosa.

—Bueno, ¿cómo vas con la alimentación? Dime por lo menos que estás comiendo algo diferente. —Él sabe que siempre como ensalada.

—En estas dos semanas he comido cosas diferentes. —Alzo la mano para contar con los dedos—. Rosquillas que estaban un poco saladas, pollo al curry, albóndigas al curry...

—¿Y tu cuerpo ha reaccionado bien?

—Sí, no he tenido ningún problema.

—Es que lo noto en tu rostro. —Deja el bolígrafo a un lado para apoyar los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en sus manos.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Cuando veo a un paciente progresar es porque una de dos: o está haciendo caso a su médico o hay alguien que está de por medio y es el causante de todo esto.

Mis mejillas se sonrojan de golpe cuando dijo eso último. No pude evitar en pensar en Smoker a lo que desvío la mirada. Una pequeña risa sale de los labios de Law como si lo hubiera descubierto.

—¿Una de tus amigas? —Ahí viene el interrogatorio.

—No.

—¿Algún chico que hayas conocido?

Agacho la mirada más roja aún.

—Sí... Es un encanto de persona.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Se le veía interesado.

—Él es muy diferente a los otros chicos que he conocido —le voy explicando detalladamente—. Es atento y cariñoso, a su manera. Se preocupa en que coma algo y no me mira como una simple gorda sino alguien más en su vida cotidiana.

—Entonces es alguien que te ha marcado mucho.

—Sí, hasta no puedo evitar pensar en él. —Law no es psicólogo, pero es mi amigo.

—Eso es un gran paso —observo como se acomoda en el respaldar de la silla—. ¿Tú a él le gustas?

No dije nada. Ya el silencio lo decía todo y mi cuerpo también. Law conoce estudió detalladamente todas las reacciones que realizo y él sabe el significado.

—Ya me lo dices todo —ríe divertido a lo que le miro con un puchero—. Mi consejo es que no le dejes escapar. Se ve que es alguien que muestra preocupación. —Coge una taza donde aún le quedaba algo de café—. ¿Puedo saber su nombre?

—Es el comisario Smoker, de la comisaría Loguetown.

Veo a Law atragantarse con el café cuando escucha el nombre de aquel hombre que hace que sienta mariposas en el estómago.

—¡¿Smoker-ya?!

—¿Le conoces?

—Claro, es también paciente mío. Fui yo quien le cocí aquella cicatriz de su rostro.

—Pues hiciste buen trabajo. —Me sonrojo aún más—. Le queda bien.

—No me puedo creer que Smoker-ya se haya fijado en ti. Se le veía un hombre que le gusta más bien... —Sé que intenta por todos los medios buscar la palabra adecuada para no herirme—, delgadas.

Yo también lo pensé, no es el único. Sin embargo, cada acción que realizaba daba que pensar. Y aquel beso en mis labios era real. Yo a él le gustaba y no importaba las veces que me vea. No soy una "gorda" ante sus ojos.

—¿Has quedado más veces con él?

—Sí, la última vez fue este finde —lo digo con un tono de enamorada que se ha notado.

—¿Y pasó algo?

—Estas entrando en terreno peligroso.

—Oh, entonces pasó algo. Una noche fugaz, ¿quizá?

—¿Tu novio no te está mimando por la noche? —Sé cómo jugar mis cartas.

—No, y cuando le vea, se acordará de mí. —Que directo ha salido el doctor—. Bueno, basta de cháchara, veamos. Como estás en buen progreso, te recetaré unas pastillas menos fuertes que la anterior. Y dentro de dos semanas vienes y me dices qué tal todo.

—Me quieres drogar.

—Lo único que quiero es que no recaigas.

—Lo sé. —Me levanto de mi silla ya dispuesta a marcharme—. Bueno, gracias Law.

—Eres mi amiga, para eso estamos. —Se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo de despedida—. Y que todo salga bien.

Sí, yo también lo deseo. Y creo que todo saldrá bien. Con él, las cosas serían diferentes. Soy feliz a su lado. Me despido de Law y me marcho de allí. Debería aprovechar para ir a comprar, ya que tengo al lado el supermercado y necesito comprar algo de comida. No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que tendré visita muy pronto. Lo más gracioso es que ahora me pongo a buscar por internet nuevas recetas. Maldita sea, Smoker. Por tu culpa he vuelto a comer.

Y la verdad agradezco haberlo conocido. Sin él, ya estaría pérdida realmente. No comería nada ni siquiera una ensalada por tener ese pensamiento de que todos no me miran con buenos ojos. Y él en cambio, lo hace. Me pongo tonta a veces cuando estoy delante de él. ¿No te habrás enamorado realmente Rose? Es demasiado pronto, pero estoy sintiendo cosas por él. Y es que la cosa es que va muy rápido de lo poco que nos conocemos.

Bueno voy a relajarme comprando y prepararé algo de comer ya que tengo tiempo.

* * *

¡Estoy cabreada! El autobús tardó más de lo esperado y, encima, el chófer se pone a hablar con una chica que conoce. ¡Vaya chasco! Hasta se me ha apagado el móvil por no cargarlo ayer. Es lunes, Rose. ¿Qué esperabas? Todo sería catastrófico para ti. Debo tomarme algo, me está doliendo un montón la cabeza. Dejo las bolsas aún lado para dirigirme a la cocina y encontrar la caja de fármacos que suelo tomarme para estos casos.

Un buen Nolotil ayuda mucho. Me lo tomo con un poco de agua. Espero que sea rápido el efecto porque estoy es demasiado. Voy al salón para cargar el móvil que el cargador siempre lo tengo tirado por ahí, casi siempre en el sofá. Ya lo tengo ubicado. Lo cargo y al encender me encuentro unos cuantos mensajes y llamadas de Smoker. ¡Ala! Exageró un poco, ¿no? A ver desaparecí por un instante, pero no del mapa.

Escucho el timbre de mi puerta y es raro porque si fuera Nami me llamaría diciéndome que vendría. Y tampoco puede ser la casamentera ya que le pagué este mes. Entonces, ¿quién es? Me dirijo a la puerta para abrir y mi cara se quedó a cuadros cuando vi a la persona que menos me esperaba.

—¡Smoker!

—¡¿Dónde estabas?! —Y, por primera vez, me abraza con fuerza si hubiera desaparecido—. Pensé que te habían secuestrado o algo.

—No. —No sé por qué, pero me hizo gracia.

—¿Por qué no fuiste a trabajar? —Entra como si nada, como si conociese el sitio.

—Pedí día libre porque tenía médico.

—¿Y dónde tenías el móvil?

—Sin batería.

—Ahora lo entiendo —dice muy tranquilo viendo mi piso.

—Tampoco he desaparecido de la tierra —río con ternura acercándome; aunque, me sonrojo un poco al verlo aquí—. ¿Le preguntaste a la casamentera donde vivo?

—Ya que sé cuál es tu edificio tengo que saber tu puerta —responde tranquilamente—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

—Sí, claro.

Smoker se sienta tranquilamente en el sofá. No sé si debería darme miedo, pero es como si no le gustara mi piso. Voy a la cocina donde tengo la bolsa de la compra y meter la comida en las despensas o en la nevera. Y al darme la vuelta, me asusto encontrándome a Smoker en la entrada.

Me llevo la mano al corazón intentando tranquilizarlo. ¡Dios! ¿Qué es un ninja o algo? No hizo ningún tipo de ruido.

—Veo que has aprovechado para comprar.

—Y tú deberías de avisar cuando te asomes.

—Quería darte una sorpresa —sonríe un tanto satisfecho caminando para coger mis manos. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan tierno?—. Veo que has comprado algo de comer.

—Por tu culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa?

—Has hecho que vuelva a comer —lo digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo mirándole a los ojos.

—No iba a dejar que te murieras de hambre —exhala el humo de su boca—. ¿Te molesta?

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a que fumes en todos lados.

—Pero a lo mejor en tu casa es diferente. —Con todo el morro, abre la nevera viendo la comida que tengo—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar algo?

—Smoker, eres mi invitado —digo para apartarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, había cogido los ingredientes.

—¿Y tu pareja no puede hacerte por lo menos el almuerzo?

¡¿Qué dijo?! ¿Mi pareja? Mi cara estaba ardiendo al escuchar aquella palabra. No daba crédito. ¡¿Ya definitivamente piensa que somos pareja?! Aún estoy en proceso de mentalización porque aún no daba crédito a lo que ha dicho. Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza y me estaba encogiendo. Él ni se inmutó, empezó buscando los utensilios para cortar las verduras.

Yo me acerqué a él para coger algún cuchillo; sin embargo, él me detiene. Me mira y se acerca hacia mí, ¿iba a recibir un beso? No en mis labios sino en mi frente. ¡Esto es demasiado para mi corazón, maldita sea! ¿A qué vino eso? Yo le miró confusa recibiendo una sonrisa de él.

—No hagas nada.

—Al menos dime qué hacer, es mi casa, te lo recuerdo.

—Bueno pues puedes aprovechar en preparar el arroz mientras yo me encargo de esto, ¿te parece?

—Está bien.

Nos hemos pasado un buen rato en hacer la comida. La verdad es que preparar la comida con Smoker era divertido y relajante. No me he aburrido en ningún momento y vi más de cerca esas habilidades culinarias que tiene aquel hombre que me encantaba. Tenía cada cosa que me gustaba. Y hace que me ponga boba con él, era una cosa super extraña y este sentimiento que sentía con él era real. Ni siquiera es comparable con las películas.

Preparé la mesa ya con la comida lista mientras él va sirviendo. Realmente parecemos una pareja de verdad. ¿Será eso? Me sonrojo de nuevo al recordar aquella palabra que hasta me siento con algo de torpeza. Menos mal que la mesa estaba en el salón y tengo de amortiguación la alfombra que se encuentra en el suelo, obviamente. Escucho una pequeña risa por su parte, estaba divirtiendo por mi nerviosismo.

Ahora que veo la comida tiene buena pinta. Me da vergüenza que él haya venido y me haga la comida. Me siento inútil a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —Vuelvo al mundo real.

—Smoker, no me gusta que me vengas a mi casa así sin más y me prepares la comida —confieso mirando su rostro que se relaja.

—Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo —me rectifica a lo que yo me callo.

Él ha ganado en esta batalla de dos. Así que me dispongo a comer aquella comida tan exquisita en mi paladar. Dios, echaba de menos está sensación de probar comida nueva. Cierto, debo acordarme de tomarme aquella pastilla menos mal que me acordé de acercarme a una farmacia para comprarlo, si no estaría en la mierda absoluta. Voy a la cocina un momento recibiendo la atenta mirada de Smoker que me mira extraña.

Y vuelvo ya con la pastilla para tomármela. La píldora no contrarresta los efectos de la anterior así que me quedo más tranquila.

—¿Estás tomando pastillas?

—Me la recetó mi médico. —Le contesto.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —estaba interesado en el tema y él debe saberlo, ¿no?

—Que estoy bien. Vio que estaba motivada y tenía buen aspecto.

—A saber, porqué.

—¿Será porque el hombre que tengo delante mía hace que coma más a menudo?

—Cierto —ríe terminando de comer—, y gozo ver que comes.

Os juro que casi me atraganto ante aquellas palabras y menos mal que era solo agua y no la comida. Me vuelvo a levantar para recoger la mesa y él también, aunque se dirige de nuevo a sentarse y encender sus puros. La verdad es que no me molestaba. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que Smoker fumase en cualquier sitio. Ya con los platos en el fregadero, voy al salón y me siento al sofá a un lado, casi lejos de él.

Noto la mirada de Smoker recorrer en mi cuerpo. Me dio un leve escalofrío al sentirlo. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo tramaba y no me gustaba. Al ver que estaba lejos, se acerca a mí y posa la mano en mi rodilla izquierda. Sus dedos van rozando lentamente aquel hueso cubierto por mi piel un tanto gruesa. Sin darme cuenta ya él estaba muy cerca de mi rostro a lo que me sonrojo un poco. Retira aquellos puros de su boca y va acercándose lentamente. ¡Me va a besar! Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero cerré los ojos para recibir aquello que lo estaba anhelando.

Un poco más. Sentir el roce de nuestros labios. Y todo acabó cuando se escuchan los gemidos de mi vecina al otro lado de la pared. ¡¿Por qué ahora, joder?! Me pongo roja, alejándome de golpe, no pudiendo soportar aquella mujer gemir tan fuerte. La cara de Smoker era de puro poema mirando hacia la pared.

—Vaya vecina tan enérgica que tienes —dice impresionado.

—¡Te prepararé té! —Corro hacia la cocina no queriendo escuchar más, pero parece que él se queda ahí como si nada.

Está claro que es un hombre y cuando se trata de gemidos, se excitan. ¿Le estará gustando oírla? No. No empieces Rose. Smoker no sería de esos. ¿O tal vez sí? Ya me estoy volviendo paranoica que mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, no de frío, sino de preocupación. ¿Le gustaba escuchar esos sonidos eróticos de otra persona teniendo enfrente a su pareja? Ya con el té listo, me dirijo al salón de nuevo con pies de plomo.

Dejo la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que decoraban el salón y me siento aún con el cuerpo tiritando. Todavía esa mujer estaba gritando con placer. Intento ignorarla, de verdad. Estoy era demasiado. Cojo la tetera dispuesta a echar el té en la taza.

—¿Tu vecina es la típica que trae hombres hacia la casa y follar? —respiro hondo para hablar.

—E... Eso creo...

—Por eso odio tener vecinos al otro lado de la pared, escuchas todo.

—Cuando tenga suficiente dinero, me iré de aquí. —Ese era mi objetivo principal, por eso ahorro.

Los gemidos no cesaban y cada vez iban en aumento. Y yo toda una virgen y sin experiencia, teniendo delante mía a un hombre forzudo y sabe más temas de sexo que yo. ¿Cómo será hacerlo con él?

—Rose —recibo su llamada a lo cual le miro—, estás echando el té sobre mis pantalones y está quemando demasiado.

—¿Eh? —Bajo la mirada encontrándome aquella situación—. ¡Oh, dios! —Retiro la tetera y me pongo a rebuscar alguna servilleta o algo para limpiarlo—. ¡Lo siento mucho, Smoker! ¡No me di cuenta, de verdad! —¡Qué torpe he sido, joder!

—Espera no...

—¡Yo remediaré esto! ¡No te preocupes!

—No. Estate quieta. —Me estaba deteniendo, pero yo se lo impedía.

—¡Déjame limpiar este desastre!

—¡¿Sabes dónde demonios estás tocando?!

Cuando dijo eso, me detengo de golpe y observo detalladamente en la zona de sus pantalones. Mi cara fue puro poema y estaba roja como un tomate. ¿Sabéis dónde estoy tocando? Ni más ni menos aquella virilidad que ha cobrado vida por mis caricias, ¿o por los gemidos de la vecina? Me quedé paralizada, no sabía qué hacer en ese mismo instante. Jamás en mi vida había tocado aquella zona importante de un hombre. Alejo mi mano de golpe y, no solo eso, sino también mi cuerpo.

Me encontraba en una esquina del sofá analizando lo que acaba de pasar. ¡He tocado una polla! Era una situación embarazosa y no podía mirar a la cara a Smoker. Sin embargo, coge mis manos atrayendo de nuevo hacia él y me besa. Aquel beso no era como las anteriores, era más rudo y dominante. ¡Espera! No soy experta en ese tipo de beso. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Y todo mi cuerpo se tensa al notar como la lengua de Smoker recorrer lentamente mis labios. Yo estaba con la boca abierta no sabiendo cómo reaccionar y no me esperé que aquella lengua invada mi boca, explorándolo como si no hubiera un mañana. Quería seguir aquel juego, pero era demasiado. Era inexperta y solo me dejaba llevar. Aquella articulación rozaba con la mía como una manera de incitarme. Y lo hice.

Sus manos se colocan en mi cadera para atraerme un poco más a él y aprovecha para acariciar esa zona con ternura. Esto me estaba matando, necesitaba algo de aire urgentemente. Lo nota y se separa de mí. ¡Dios! Qué beso tan apasionante. Mis pulmones gritaban con fuerza aire. Y menos mal. Un poco más y me desmayaba. Y sin poder reaccionar, su lengua va recorriendo lentamente por mi cuello y un gemido sale de mis labios. ¿Qué es lo que?

Las manos que descansaban en mis caderas van ascendiendo, sujetando aquella camisa. Reaccioné rápido y lo detengo. Se separa un poco para mirarme como queriendo una respuesta.

—Smoker... —El aliento me estaba fallando—. Aún no... estoy preparada. —No lo estaba. No estaba preparada para verme desnuda y hacerlo con él.

Un gran suspiro sale de los labios de Smoker. ¿Eso significa que está arrepentido? No, por favor. Eso no.

—Está bien, no voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres. —Apoya la frente en la mía donde nuestras miradas se conectan—. Aunque me hayas dejado con un problema en los pantalones.

—Lo siento... —Estaba avergonzada.

—No te preocupes. Una buena ducha fría basta para relajarme. —Recibo otro beso que era corto que el anterior.

Me siento mal por haberle dejado así que hasta no pude evitar apoyar la cabeza en su pecho. Él apoya la mano en mi espalda como una forma de corresponder. Hasta sentir aquellos labios posar en mi cabeza dando pequeños besos en ella. Me siento como una niña pequeña y él... Bueno no lo sé, realmente.

—Este fin de semana abrirán el parque de atracciones que suelen reabrir en verano —escucho decir a lo que le miro desde mi posición—. Podríamos ir desde por la mañana y pasar el día, ¿te parece?

—¿No estás molesto?

—Mujer no soy un tipo que va detrás tuya solo para acostarse contigo —aclara volviendo a retomar sus puros—. Si no deseas hacerlo, yo lo respeto y esperaré lo necesario hasta que lo estés.

Este hombre cada vez me sorprende y cada vez me enamoro más de él. Así que olvido lo que dije anteriormente.

—Me parece muy bien.

—Genial, entonces iré pidiendo las entradas.

—¿No estarán agotadas?

—Tengo mis contactos. —Me guiña el ojo mientras va sacando el móvil.

Otra cita con él y esta vez en el parque de atracciones. Sonrío como una boba enamorada imaginándose cómo será la quedada. Smoker, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?


	11. Capítulo X

Ya era sábado de por la mañana y yo estaba listo para irme de casa y recoger a Rose. Realmente fue una buena idea de ir con ella al parque de atracciones que se abrió hoy. Siento a Snow correr por todos lados como queriendo decirme algo. Yo sé lo que quiere. Desea ver a la joven. Hacía tiempo que no la veía. Parece que le cogió algo de cariño en la chica. Lo siento, chico, pero en otra ocasión.

Acaricio la cabeza del Husky para que entendiera la situación y él solo se sienta en su sitio ya tranquilo. Es demasiado inteligente. Bueno es hora de irse. Cojo las llaves de casa y del coche, y me marcho de ahí dejando a Snow con comida y agua. Ya estoy dentro del coche y arranco el motor para dirigirme a la casa de Rose. ¿Cómo irá? Me supongo que irá en chándal. Ya me gustaría que se pusiera alguna ropa más decente y poder un poco más de ella.

Enciendo la radio para estar relajado. En realidad, estaba un poco tengo porque no sé lo que puede pasar allí en el parque. Eso sí, la maldita me dejó con las ganas aquella vez. Sin embargo, la entiendo, ella aún no está preparada para llegar a tener una relación sexual conmigo. ¿Se sentirá insegura aún? Es probable. Y lo curioso es que pueda soportar aquella vecina calienta camas. ¡Dios! ¿Como puede ser que esa mujer tenga energías? Yo quiero imaginarme a Rose debajo mía y gimiendo. ¡Mierda! ¡Céntrate y déjate de calentar!

Ya llegué a la casa y parece ser que ya me estaba esperando. Admiro un poco las ropas que llevaba y parece que está decente. Pantalones y camisa no ajustadas haciendo que no se viera aquello que le incomodara. La entiendo perfectamente. Suspiro levemente viendo que la chica se acerca al coche para subir.

—Buenos días —me saluda.

—Buenos días. —Llevo la mano a su rostro para acariciar su mejilla lentamente—. ¿Lista?

Asiente levemente con la cabeza a lo que sonrío un poco y me dispongo a conducir en dirección hacia el parque. No estaba lejos realmente. Suelen poner aquel parque cerca del estadio de fútbol, antigua propiedad de Foxy. Qué ahora no es suyo por cierto por estar en la cárcel. El terreno que estaba al lado del estadio era muy amplio como para organizar un evento como éste. Un lugar donde los niños pueden disfrutar como nunca con sus padres. O incluso las parejas.

De vez en cuando, miraba a Rose que se dedicaba a observar el paisaje a través de la ventanilla. Se encontraba relajada, algo que me gusta verla de ella. Sin preocupaciones alguna. Poso mi mano sobre sus muslos donde capto su atención en mí como queriendo una explicación. Yo no digo nada, tan solo exhalo el humo de mi boca con toda la calma posible. Y la noté. Su mano en la mía a lo cual sonrío para mis adentros.

Menos mal que hemos cogido una buena hora para llegar ya que se forma un atasco y no encontraríamos aparcamiento hasta el mediodía. Quiero pasar el tiempo con ella todo lo posible. Me gustaba su compañía. Nos entendíamos con solo mirarnos. Ya con eso me era suficiente. Escucho un sonido de sorpresa de Rose que miraba con asombro el lugar. Sí, el parque era enorme, se podía ver perfectamente desde nuestra posición la noria. Ya me gustaría subir con ella y ver las vistas. Sobre todo, del océano. Si tuviera suficiente dinero, no dudaría en comprarme una casa en la playa.

—Hemos tenido suerte —comento ya llegando al aparcamiento.

—Es raro, el primer día suele haber mucha gente.

—Eso es porque conozco muy bien los horarios de llegada. —No mentía. Siempre venía a este sitio con Hina. Y no lo deseaba comentar porque no quiero que piense mal.

—Eres un calculador —¿Debería sentirme halagado?

—Llámalo como quieras.

Aparco el coche y nos bajamos de él para ponernos rumbo a la entrada del parque. Yo, sin dudarlo a penas, cojo su mano a lo cual ella no la rechaza. Definitivamente, quisiera decir que realmente somos pareja; aunque, no le haya dicho de si desea ser mi novia. Esa pregunta sobra, ya con mis acciones era suficiente para mostrar realmente que ella me interesa y removería tierra y mar hasta tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos.

Es tan pequeña e indefensa a mi lado que cualquiera pudiese hacerla daño. Yo estaré ahí en ese momento cuidándola. Maldita sea el día en que se quedó sin batería y yo preocupándome. Lo admito, esta chica me saca de quicio a veces y algún día me dará un paro cardíaco. Llegamos a la entrada dónde saco los tiques y pudimos pasar sin ningún problema. La cara de Rose era de puro asombro al ver aquellas máquinas funcionar y que todo tuviera vida.

—¿Nunca has ido a un parque de atracciones? —pregunto ya caminando con ella en el interior del sitio.

—No. La verdad es que no lo hacía por miedo a que alguien me raptase y me pusiera como mascota de circo por ser "gorda".

—Eso ha sonado duro. —Esta chica tiene cada cosa en su cabeza que me asombra.

—Es la verdad. —Agacha la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en el suelo como una forma de estar avergonzada.

—Bueno, de todas maneras, tu pasado es duro. —Intento animarla acariciando su mano con mis dedos—. Y ahora debes centrarte en el presente.

Alza la mirada donde nuestros ojos se conectan y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa un tanto tierna para mi gusto. Te juro que, si encuentro un baño, no dudaría en meterla ahí y hacer todo lo que quisiese con ella. ¡Smoker, controla tus hormonas! Sé que puedo ser un pervertido, pero no tanto, joder. Por su parte, Rose aprovechaba la ocasión para mirar los escaparates donde hay peluches que solo puedes conseguir uno ganando puntos.

Los niños correteaban a nuestro alrededor como si no hubiera un mañana, jugando y divirtiéndose. Yo solo espero que ninguno se pierda porque este sitio es enorme y cualquiera puede aprovechar para raptar a uno de estos niños. Un leve jalón hace que me detenga viendo que Rose estaba mirando un sitio. Sigo aquello que estaba mirando hasta toparme con uno de esos escaparates. ¿Qué estará mirando? Me acerco un poco para tener una mejor visión y ángulo desde nuestra posición hasta que lo capté.

Era un peluche, no medianamente grande ni pequeño, de color blanco y con forma de perro. Yo pensaba que ella no era la típica chica que le gustase los peluches, pero me equivoqué. Para ganarlo habría que conseguir 300 puntos. No parece difícil, ¿verdad? Siento que me jala del brazo como queriendo olvidar el asunto. ¡Ah, no! Mi orgullo me lo impide. La atraigo hacia mí caminando hacia el escaparate donde el dueño de aquel juego me sonríe.

—¡Bienvenido, señor! Este juego consiste en disparar con estos fusiles de juguete hacia los bandidos. —Bandidos, ¿eh? Este juego me va a gustar mucho—. Cada una de las partes de las maquetas tiene puntos. —Señalando con un bastón—. Solo puede tener diez tiros en esta jugada.

—¿Cuánto sería?

—Smoker, no. —A Rose no parecía convencerla del todo.

—Serían 10 berries, señor.

No lo dudé. Pagué a ese hombre y cojo uno de los fusiles de juguete que estaban en el mostrador. Siento la mirada de Rose clavarse en mi nuca como no creyendo lo que estaba viendo. No me iba a ir sin algo en mis manos. Además, soy comisario. Los policía nos entrenamos todos los días para mejorar nuestra puntería. Me voy colocando, manteniendo una postura cómoda y que mi ojo izquierdo tenga visibilidad en la puntería.

Apunto con precisión donde las balas de goma golpeaban en cada parte que me interesaba. Cinco golpes en el pecho y otros cinco en la cabeza de las maquetas. Aquel hombre estaba sorprendido ante mi puntería. Se puso a contar.

—¡Ha ganado 300 puntos, señor! —Justo lo que quería—. ¡Por ello, ha ganado uno de estos premios que hay en mi mostrador! ¿Cuál desea?

—El peluche blanco con forma de perro. —Siento un grito de asombro en Rose detrás mía. Mocosa, tengo buena vista como para no fijarme.

—¡Buena elección, señor! —El dueño de aquel juego coge el peluche para entregármelo—. Aquí tiene y que tenga un buen fin de semana.

—Lo mismo digo. —Giro sobre mis talones para entregárselo.

—Smoker, no tenías que haberte molestado —me dice con las mejillas ruborizadas, cogiendo aquel muñeco.

—Lo hice por ti —confieso donde acaricio su cabeza removiendo sus cabellos—. Tengo curiosidad, ¿por qué el perro?

—Pues... —abraza con fuerza aquel muñeco poniéndose nerviosa—, como tienes a Snow, pensé que a lo mejor el peluche serías tú cuando no estamos juntos por temas de trabajos y demás.

¿Qué el peluche hará que se acuerde de mí? ¡Joder, es tan jodidamente tierna a su manera! No sé si son cosas mías o qué, pero siento como mis mejillas se ponen coloradas ante tal cosa. Hasta mi garganta carraspea ante tal confesión. Me acerco un poco más a ella para implantar un beso en su frente a modo de que me ha gustado. Rose ríe con timidez sin dejar de abrazar aquel muñeco. ¿No se cansará de ello? Si yo fuera ese peluche, dejaría que me abrazase todo lo que quisiese.

Seguimos caminando ya entrando en la zona de diversión. Casa del terror, la montaña rusa, la noria... Todo un lujo con una sola cosa en común: que la gente se divierta y no haya ningún peligro. Y mi olfato se agudiza al oler ese exquisito dulce que me encantaba de niño. Algodón de azúcar. ¿Querrá ella? A mí se me antojaba. Camino con ella hacia el puesto viendo como la persona encargada de crear tal maravilla daba vueltas aquel palo y que poco a poco vaya apareciendo el azúcar. Era hipnotizante la verdad.

Era nuestro turno para que nos entregara el algodón. Uno solo, ya que tenía el pensamiento de compartirlo con ella. Está algo pegajoso, sí, pero eso bastaba. Rose miraba con duda aquel dulce, no sabía si comerlo o no en presencia de otros. Vamos, ya lo superaste. Cojo un trozo donde mis manos quedan pegajosas y se lo acerco a los labios de ella. Me mira y, con decisión, abre la boca para recibirlo. Todo su cuerpo se estremece.

—¡Muy dulce! —grita a lo que río un poco.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es azúcar de todos modos —Muerdo un poco aquel algodón.

—Sí, pero no me esperaba que fuese tan dulce.

Tan sabroso como siempre, aunque preferiría un helado con este tiempo. Una idea loca se me cruza por la cabeza y me gustaría ver la reacción de ella. Cojo otro trozo de algodón con mis dientes y me acerco a ella para aprovecha que tiene la boca abierta como intentando disimular aquel sabor y la beso. Su cuerpo se tensa al recibir tal beso y con el algodón dentro de su boca que poco a poco se estaba derritiendo. Me separo para ver esa expresión en su rostro que me encantaba.

—... ¡Smoker no vuelvas hacer eso! —Roja como un tomate.

—Oh, vamos, tengo que alimentarte —bromeo.

—Smokey me protegerá de tus intenciones. —Pone al muñeco como una manera de defensa. Espera, ¿le ha puesto nombre?

—¿Smokey?

—S... Sí...

—Dime, por favor, que no has cogido mi nombre y utilizando ese término.

Silencio es la que obtengo. ¡Oh, joder con esta niña! ¿Por qué no me llama así? Suena tan tierno cuando lo dice ella. En forma de venganza, cojo otro trozo para hacerlo de nuevo, pero se defiende con el peluche. No voy a perder tan fácilmente. La cojo por sorpresa con mi brazo, elevándola un poco y la beso de nuevo. Y esta vez no era un beso tierno, es mucho más dominante que el anterior. Explorando lentamente la cavidad de su boca recibiendo pequeños suspiros de ella. No puedo esperar el momento cuando esté en mi cama y gimiendo mi nombre.

Nos separamos un poco y ella, con intuición, oculta su rostro en el peluche yo no pudiendo evitar reír levemente. Es como una niña pequeña y asustadiza, explorando un mundo desconocido para ella. Aprovecho el momento para abrazarla con mi único brazo disponible, acariciando lentamente su espalda. Es tan pequeña, no dudaría en protegerla. Bueno, creo que alguien se comerá solo el algodón de azúcar. No lo iba a dejar a medias eso está claro.

Retomamos el paseo volviendo a cogernos de la mano mientras mirábamos las atracciones. Tal vez era mejor ir a uno suave que uno brusco como la montaña rusa. Sí, la mejor opción era la noria. Te relajas sin ningún tipo de problema y aprovechabas para mirar el paisaje. Nos ponemos en la fila y siento un breve apretón en la mano. La miro y su rostro reflejaba inseguridad.

—Oye, estoy aquí. No va a pasar nada.

—Es que... no sé si me gustan las alturas.

—Mientras estés conmigo no pasará nada, te lo prometo.

Debía inspirar confianza para que ella no tuviera miedo de nada. Se apega más a mí en busca de protección y no tuve problema en atraerla con mi brazo a modo de escudo. Era nuestro turno de subir y la hago entrar primero para que estuviese tranquila. El chico de la noria cierra la puerta y vamos ascendiendo lentamente. Ella coge de mi mano con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados. Me está dando pena, en serio.

—¿Ves? No pasa nada.

Va abriendo poco a poco los ojos y va mirando a su alrededor lentamente.

—Aun así, no estoy tranquila.

—¿Y lo estarás cuando veamos el paisaje?

Capté su atención dirigiendo su mirada hacia a mí. Pero no me miraba, sino al paisaje donde yo también lo admiro. Una gran ciudad y más allá de ella el océano. La belleza era espléndida y sin igual. Me pasaría la vida viendo aquella escena o tener esta imagen en un cuadro.

De repente, un leve estruendo hace que me despierte y siento a Rose abrazarme con fuerza. La noria se detuvo en seco asustando a la gente. Miro un momento abajo y veo que el chico buscaba la solución al problema. Bueno yo tengo que resolver el mío. La pobre estaba tan asustada que no quería separarse de mí.

—Tranquila, solo se detuvo la noria.

—Quiero bajarme —confiesa con lágrimas de cocodrilo—. No me gustan las alturas.

—¿Ni siquiera cuando estás conmigo?

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos de color café.

—Contigo me siento segura.

—Eso me alivia bastante. —Acaricio lentamente su mejilla que estaba colorada por ese tono de color rosa.

Debo distraerla con cualquier cosa. El paisaje era la única manera que se me ocurría, aunque habría otras cosas en mente, pero no es el buen momento.

—¿Sabes? Si tuviera una cámara podría fotografiar este paisaje y admirar su belleza.

Por un momento, mira el sitio y luego a mí.

—¿Y no te vale un cuadro hecho por mí?

También es cierto. Recuerdo el día en que llegué a su casa, el día que me fío un susto de muerte, aproveche la ocasión para ver sus obras. ¿Y sabéis? Eran una maravilla. ¿Por qué no se los muestra a un pintor o un museo para que lo expongan? Ganaría mucho dinero. Sus manos son mágicas. Hacen una obra maravillosa. Y que pinte ella este paisaje me haría mucha ilusión, a lo que sonrío.

—No es mala idea.

—Me pondré con ello cuando llegue a casa.

—Tampoco quiero que te esfuerces mucho —comento, exhalando el humo de mi boca.

—Cuando se trata de un paisaje bonito, me gusta hacerlo antes de que se me olvide.

—Que perfeccionista saliste.

Cada vez me estaba gustando esta chica. Todo de ella es algo único y exclusivo. Retiro los puros de mi boca para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios. Ella no dudó en corresponder el beso y apoya las manos en mi pecho con algo de timidez. Rose es tan perfecta para mis ojos. No dudaría en mimarla en cualquier momento. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? Haces que sea una persona diferente a lo que suelo ser. Un hombre frío y duro como una rosa, y tú estás haciendo que me ablande.

Un suspiro sale de mis labios al separarme de aquel beso y apoyo mi frente contra la suya para mirar aquellos ojos que me hipnotizan tanto. Aquel color me llamaba mucho la atención. Tan únicos y especiales. No me cansaría de verlos una y otra vez. Estaría admirando aquel brillo que desprendían cada vez que está conmigo. Mi pequeña. Mi ángel. Ya ni sé qué nombre ponerle. Mi mirada estaba perdida en sus ojos oculares y no era el único.

Como me gustaría hacerlo aquí con ella mientras intentan arreglar el problema. Y, obviamente, las celdas eran visibles para cualquiera. Un pervertido podría aprovechar la ocasión para vernos y no estaría de humor como para que alguien la viese. Yo solo puedo verla y la deseaba. Deseaba despojar aquellas ropas que estorbaban para mi vista. Coger con mis propias manos aquellos muslos carnosos donde es fácil sujetarlos. Y no hablar de su trasero que me daban ganas de apretarlo y dar leves palmadas.

¡Mierda! Me estoy calentando de una manera sobrenatural. Debo tranquilizar estar hormonas de adolescente, antes de que pierda el control de mí mismo. Un gruñido de frustración sale de mi garganta y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Su aroma era tan atrayente. Joder, ¿por qué me haces esto? De verdad que deseo ver tu cuerpo y que estés a mi merced. Así puedo tranquilizar al animal que llevo dentro. Estar mucho tiempo sin sexo es malo para mí. Y es extraño, no suele importarme demasiado. Pero esta vez es diferente. Ella desconoce que me está persuadiendo con su cuerpo, ocultado por aquellas ropas un tanto abultadas.

Iba a besarla de nuevo; sin embargo, la noria se mueve dando entender que ya habían arreglado el problema. Rose apoya su cabeza en mi pecho ya estando más relajada de lo normal. Yo, como de costumbre, la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas sin hacer ningún tipo de daño. Le daba todo el cariño del mundo, algo que no suelo hace muy a menudo. Definitivamente, Rose me ha hechizado. Ella lo puede negar todo lo que quiera, pero yo siento que mi corazón bombea cada vez que la veo. Eso se le llama felicidad y me gustaba.

Ya dimos unas cuantas vueltas por la noria hasta que terminó la atracción y nos bajamos. Rose alivia todo su cuerpo de que todo haya salido bien y se apega más a mí como una muestra de no querer separarse. Ni yo tampoco quería. Quien nos viese, no estaría de acuerdo de que ella y yo seamos pareja ya que somos diferentes físicamente. Me daba igual lo que pensasen. Yo estaba feliz con ella. Es mi felicidad. Es mi vida. Y Rose también lo siente.

¿Cómo lo sé? Es fácil ver como ella se sonroja cada vez que le digo algo sorprendiéndola. A la hora de abrazarla. De besarla. Todo lo puedo ver y sentir. Estábamos cómodos y ninguno quería separarse del otro. Beso levemente su frente recibiendo una pequeña risa de ella. Me encantaba escucharla. Era música para mis oídos.

—Smoker —me llama a lo cual la miro—, ¿y si nos vamos?

—¿Ya? ¿No quieres comer algo aquí dentro?

—No quiero que te gastes el dinero por mí.

—Vamos, puede que no tenga el mejor sueldo del mundo, pero probar algo nuevo no es nada malo. —Quiero tentarla a que pruebe cosas nuevas.

—Eres una mala influencia —ríe bajito.

—Pero te encanta. —No pude evitar reír con ella acariciando levemente su rostro.

—¿Y si vamos a comer fuera?

—¿No quieres comer aquí dentro? —Me sorprende.

—Mucha fritanga y comida basura de por medio.

—Por un día no pasa nada.

Vamos, ya sé que es insano, pero no pasaba nada. Ella asiente con la cabeza a lo que la guío hacia la zona de comida. Pues sí que había mucha gente para comer. Menos mal que esto es rápido y no como en los restaurantes. Entonces sí que nos morimos de hambre. Ambos pedimos lo mismo: un perrito caliente. Lo estaba disfrutando como un niño y ella, como de costumbre, se manchaba sin querer, sobre todo la boca.

Oh, es tan linda. Menos mal que cogí unas cuantas servilletas y pueda limpiarla bien. No me mira porque estaba sintiendo vergüenza. No debería sentirlo.

Realmente me gustaba estar cerca de ella y mimarla como quisiese. Sin que todos pensaran que ella y yo no estamos destinados a estar juntos. Si lo estamos y no dudaría en estar así siempre. Y así fue como nuestra relación ha ido fluyendo de manera mágica.


	12. Capítulo XI

¡Dios! Hoy se cumple un mes desde que nos conocimos. Estoy nerviosa. Demasiado diría yo. Vamos Rose, respira hondo que luego te da un síncope y no hay nadie para que te levante. Bueno en realidad sí, estaba conmigo Nami quien decidió acompañarme a la tienda donde tengo el regalo de Smoker. Sí, le hice un regalo. Pero tengo que ir a buscarlo. ¿Qué es? Bueno, obviamente es una sorpresa. Hasta Nami no paraba de preguntarme a donde íbamos.

Debe tener mucha paciencia. Yo me estaba divirtiendo por las preguntas que me hacía. Y lo entendía, yo también haría lo mismo si estuviera emocionada y me gustaría saber qué es lo que le iba a regalar. Solo espero que Smoker le guste el regalo. Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo. Estaba un tanto nerviosa. ¡Es que se cumple un mes desde que nos conocimos y quería hacerle un regalo! La verdad es que el sitio no estaba lejos. Siempre me acercaba para pedir cualquier material.

Sí, nos estamos acercando a una tienda donde se dedican a vender herramientas para pintar cuadros y también se encargan en enmarcar uno. Hice un cuadro para Smoker y quería que lo tuviese. Esa imagen que dibujé lo reflejaba. ¿Le encantará? Seguro que sí, y más si lo he hecho con mis propias manos. Entro al sitio junto con Nami y me acerco al mostrador mientras que mi amiga se dedica a ver los cuadros que están expuestos. Espero que no me diga de llevar mis cuadros aquí.

—Hola, vengo a recoger un pedido. —Le enseño la hoja a la dependienta con los datos del cuadro.

—Claro, enseguida se lo traigo. —La chica se retira un momento para buscarlo.

—No sabía que se dedicaban a exponer cuadros —oigo a Nami desde el otro lado.

—Aquí es donde compro el material suficiente para pintar.

—¿Y por qué no los traes aquí? Seguro que conseguirás dinero. —¿Qué dije yo?

—La dueña me conoce y ya me lo propuso a lo que yo negué.

—Que tonta eres por Dios.

—Aquí traigo su pedido. —Me giro viendo ya el cuadro empaquetado. No era muy grande—. ¿Quieres poner algo en la dedicatoria?

—¿Lo puedo poner yo?

—Por supuesto.

No me gustaba decir en voz alta lo que le iba a poner a Smoker. Prefiero escribirlo yo y que se mantuviera en secreto. Ya con la dedicatoria puesta, pago a la chica y cojo el cuadro para irme de allí con Nami. No pesaba nada, lo podría llevar perfectamente sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Hasta mi amiga se acercaba a mí para ver si podía con esto. No soy débil. Eso debe entenderlo perfectamente.

—¿Quedaste con él para entregarle el dichoso regalo?

—No —respondo.

—¿Entonces? —Mi respuesta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Mi idea es llevar el cuadro a la comisaría. Ya sabes una forma de darle una sorpresa. —Lo tengo todo planeado en mi cabeza.

—Que detallista te has vuelto, ¿eh? —Nami ríe ante mi comentario—. Como se nota que te gusta ese hombre.

—Como para negarlo.

Realmente estaba enamorado de aquel comisario. Tan protector y tierno conmigo. ¿Es malo soñar todos los días con él y saber que planes tendrá contigo? Creo que sí. Smoker no sé qué estás haciendo conmigo, pero me vuelves loca. Con cada gesto que hace me enamoraba más. Puedo notar mis mejillas arder por los besos que me daba. Hasta escucho unos leves chasquidos cerca de mi oído.

Me giro para ver a Nami que parece que me estaba llamando.

—Vaya, pensaba que te había perdido.

—Lo siento, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos. —Me sonrojo por no haber escuchado a mi amiga.

—No te preocupes. Oye, te tengo que dejar, Luffy estará al pasar por aquí para dar una vuelta.

—Está bien, gracias por acompañarme Nami.

—¡No hay de qué! —Alza el pulgar guiñándome el ojo—. ¡Ya me cuentas qué tal ha ido! —Y se va como el viento.

Yo me dirijo a casa para prepararlo todo, pero primero, la comida. Necesito comer antes de dirigirme a la comisaría Loguetown que menos mal que sé dónde está y que autobús coger. Porque yo soy la típica que, si se no sitúa, se pierde fácilmente. Llego a mi piso donde escucho a la vecina entrar en acción. Esa mujer no se cansa. Tengo que poner en la lista comprar unos malditos tapones para no escucharla.

Miro mi móvil un momento antes de ponerme con la cocina, no sin antes dejar el cuadro en el sofá. No he recibido ningún mensaje de él ni nada por el estilo. Qué raro. Suele poner un mensaje dándome los buenos días. Seguro que estará muy ocupado por el trabajo. Menos mal que es fin de semana y no tengo que ir a la cafetería. El pobre, debe estar pasándolo mal preguntando a la gente o rellenando documentación. Aunque seguro que se estará divirtiendo en el interrogatorio.

Le mandaré un mensaje en cuanto coma para preguntarle cómo le va el día. Él, como ya dije, desconoce que mi intención es visitarle en la comisaría. Será la primera vez que voy e incluso puede que hasta vea la novia de Zoro. ¿Como se llamaba? ¿Tashigi? Me suena que sí, pero no estaba segura. Tuve tiempo suficiente como para hacer la comida desde ayer, solo tengo que calentarlo y ya estará listo.

Me siento feliz a su lado. No podía negarlo. Ya estaba sumida en mis pensamientos mientras comía como boba. ¿Mi vida con él será así? Tan mágica y pura como el mar mismo. Sonrío levemente no pudiendo evitar de pensar en él. Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo estará Snow? Hace tiempo que no voy a su casa ni él a la mía. Pero me dijo que el Husky se estaba recuperando y ya dentro de poco volvería a la comisaría.

Qué lindo. No me quiero imaginar cómo trabaja Snow. Seguro que se dedica a buscar drogas u olfateando las ropas de la gente para buscar a un desparecido. O ambos. Se le ve un buen perro, aunque travieso. Y no me quejo porque sin ese empujón, Smoker y yo no hubiéramos dado el paso definitivo. O más bien que él haya dado el paso para dar nuestro primer beso. ¡Dios! ¡Estoy delirando! Ya quiero verlo. No puedo aguantar ni un segundo en ir a la comisaría y ver su cara de sorpresa cuando vea el regalo.

¡Ya terminé de comer! Ahora ir a la comisaría Loguetown. Con una gran energía, me dispongo a coger mis cosas, no sin antes lavarme los dientes. Cojo las llaves de casa y el cuadro, y salgo con prisa de mi casa sin dejar ni una luz encendida. El entusiasmo se me notaba en la cara ya deseando llegar allí y darle una grata sorpresa. ¡Adiós vecina folladora! ¡Nos vemos más tarde! Me daban ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero creo que me ignoraría.

Parezco una gacela corriendo como nunca para llegar a la parada de autobús llegando a tiempo. ¡Menos mal! Pensaba que se me iba a escapar y tenga que esperar como media hora, ya que el horario en fin de semana se reduce. Sé que debería sacarme el carné de conducir; sin embargo ¿dónde consigo el dinero para comprarme el coche? No es que tenga un gran sueldo. Y más que no tengo una zona de aparcamiento. Sí, vivo en un sitio que da realmente asco, pero es lo que hay.

Mi mirada se pierde por unos segundos por la ciudad viendo a la gente pasear con orgullo y algunos coches pasar. Tanta contaminación para destruir el planeta Tierra. Como odio eso. Ningún ser humano tiene respeto alguno en la naturaleza. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho para merecer eso? No lo sé, vivimos en un mundo de ignorantes. Suspiro levemente ya intentando ignorar ese pensamiento para centrarme en lo que viene.

Ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa sintiendo que poco a poco me estoy acercando a mi destino. Mis labios y mis dedos tiemblan de emoción. Ya quiero verlo. Ver su cara de asombro cuando vea el cuadro porque, de verdad, lo hice con mucho cariño. No paraba de acariciar los bordes del paquete ya deseando llegar. Faltaba unas cuantas calles y llegue mi destino. Y... ¡Ala! Nunca imaginé que fuera tan grande el sitio.

Tiene que haber más de cien policías trabajando ahí. Trago saliva un tanto nerviosa. Camino con pasos lentos estando un poco insegura si era lo correcto, pero debo hacerlo. Él lo haría si tuviera un regalo para mí, ¿verdad? Bueno lo desconozco, pero sé que en el fondo lo haría. Qué puerta tan grande, ¿no? Espero que no me cueste abrirla. ¡Pues sí que es pesada! Aquí uno puede sacar unos brazos estupendos. No hace falta ni ir al gimnasio ni nada.

Entro finalmente y mis oídos empiezan a pitar al escuchar tanto ruido en el ambiente. Los policías no estaban quietos, se movían de un lado para otro, buscando informes o preguntando a la gente por temas de robos y entre otros. Me siento pequeña con tanto movimiento. Es como si fueras alguien nuevo que entrara en un sitio nuevo y no sabes por dónde ir realmente. Hasta que un chico bastante atractivo se acerca a mí, con una sonrisa radiante.

—Bienvenida a la comisaría Loguetown, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

—Sí —digo al con timidez—, estoy buscando a Smoker.

—El comisario Smoker está en una reunión, pero si quiere puede acompañarme y esperar a que termine.

—Gracias.

Sigo al chico llevándome al interior de aquel lugar en donde observaba como el trabajo iba acumulándose para algunos que se estaban agobiando porque no sabían por dónde empezar. Los pobres. Deben estar pasándolo mal. Menos mal que yo no he decidido en ningún momento ser parte del cuerpo especial. Habría que pasar por unas pruebas psicológicas, que suelen tener trampa, y físicas. Smoker no tuvo dificultad alguna en estar en este sitio porque, como me dijo, él viene de la marina.

No sé si estamos yendo por buen camino y mis ojos se clavan en cierta persona que la conocí desde hace un mes. Ella me ve y me sonríe acercándose con rapidez hacia donde estábamos. Efectivamente, era la novia de Zoro, Tashigi.

—Rose-chan cuánto tiempo —dice la chica ya delante nuestra.

—Lo mismo digo, Tashigi.

—¿La conoce, Tashigi-san?

—Sí, es una amiga mía —comenta con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Yo me ocupo de ella.

—Muy bien, Tashigi-san. —El chico hace una reverencia a modo de respeto y se marcha de allí dejándonos a solas. Bueno o eso pensaba con tanta gente.

—¿Estás buscando a Smoker-san?

—¿Eh? —Me pongo roja al instante, ¿cómo lo supo?

—Sé de los vuestro, así que no puedes ocultármelo. —Me guiña el ojo con una risita algo tierna.

—Bueno... Sí, he venido a verle. —Muevo un poco el cuadro a modo de nerviosismo—. Le traje un regalo.

—¡Vaya! Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —comenta Tashigi impresionada de ver lo que tengo en mis manos—. Sígueme, no creo que Smoker-san tarde mucho en la reunión.

Asiento levemente comenzando a seguir a la chica que se coloca sus lentes para que no se le cayese. Recuerdo el día en que se le cayeron y tuvo que hacer una disculpa. Parece una chica de lo más maja y buscaba de alguna manera que Smoker sea educado. ¿Cuánto tiempo se conocen? No lo sé, pero parece que se respetan mutuamente.

Tashigi y yo no hemos parado en todo momento, no solo caminar, sino también hablar. La chica quería saber un poco más de mí y como iba la relación con Smoker. Se veía que estaba preocupada por su superior, es normal. Cualquiera lo haría si se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. Y yo que pensaba que ambos eran pareja y realmente no lo es. Es novia de mi amigo de la infancia. Yo me alegro por él. Son almas gemelas tal y para cual.

Fijo mi mirada enfrente encontrándome con cuatro personas muy conocidas. Dos de ellos en la cafetería junto con Smoker y Tashigi, y los otros dos en la discoteca. Sino recuerdo mal, esos dos chicos se llamaban Lucci y Kaku. Ya los otros no tengo ni idea. Y por sus rostros, parecían perplejos por lo que estaban viendo. ¿Qué será? Me gustaría saberlo. El chico de la nariz extraña nos mira como de reojo y sus ojos se agrandan al verme. Hacía gestos a Tashigi a que no se acercara. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Tashigi tampoco entendía que es lo que ocurría que hasta ignoró a su compañero. Con el dedo señala hacia el despacho de Smoker. Giro levemente mi cabeza para verle. Seguramente se veía lindo hablar con otra persona intentando ayudarle con un problema o hablando con sus superiores.

—¡No, espera!

Grave error. Todo se ha desvanecido al ver con mis propios ojos lo que estaba viendo. Mi mundo cayó al suelo. Mis sueños. Mi ilusión de estar con él ha desaparecido. No daba crédito. No puede ser. Me daban ganas de llorar en ese mismo instante. Mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza como si hubiera recibido una estaca ahí. Estaba sintiendo dolor. Esa sensación que hace tiempo durmió y ahora despertó.

Smoker estaba con otra chica y no estaban hablando, se estaban besando.

El rostro de él reflejaba correspondencia como si le estuviera gustando aquel beso que hasta la chica acariciaba lentamente las mejillas de éste. ¿Todo fue una mentira? ¿Ha hecho que me ilusionara para nada? ¿Aquel beso no fue nada para ambos? Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero poco a poco los abre, hasta que me ve. Nuestra conexión visual se hace presente y, esta vez, sentí incomodidad y furia. El corazón me estaba doliendo que unas cuantas lágrimas van saliendo de mis órbitas.

No puedo. No podía soportar ver aquello. ¡Todo este esfuerzo fue en vano! ¡Me ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo! Suelto con rapidez aquel regalo preparado para él y corro en dirección hacia la salida sintiendo como va desvaneciendo a mi alrededor. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Solo quería huir de allí y no saber nada de él. Escucho como una voz llamarme para que me detuviese, pero no lo hago. ¡No lo hago porque estaba destrozada!

Esquivaba a la gente que pasaba a mi lado preguntando del porqué corría. No quería dar explicación. Solo quería irme a mi casa y no saber nada de él. Me ha traicionado. Él no me ve como una persona normal. Ha jugado con mis sentimientos. Yo ya sabía en el fondo que esto era demasiado perfecto como para que sea real. Sin dificultad, abro la gran puerta bajando aquellas escaleras que para mí eran interminables y hago parar un taxi. No tenía tiempo para coger un autobús.

No quería explicaciones de él. Deseaba largarme de allí cuanto antes. Me subo al coche diciéndole mi destino y antes de que arrancase, lo veo. Su rostro reflejaba un miedo terrible de haberlo cagado. Y lo ha hecho. ¡Lo ha cagado y bien! No le dio tiempo para detenerme porque ya el conductor había arrancado. Escucho como Smoker grita mi nombre para que volviese hasta siento que estaba corriendo detrás del coche. Pero las voces cesan. Ya no lo estaba persiguiendo.

Todo mi mundo con él estaba hecho trizas. ¿Por qué demonios tuve que ilusionarme? ¡Si ya sabes que te harían daño, joder! ¡Lo sabías desde el primer momento que le viste! ¡Tú y él no estabais destinados a estar juntos! ¡Tú eres una puta gorda y él la pura perfección! Me estaba maldiciendo una y otra vez por haberme fijado en un hombre como él. ¿Desde cuándo ha estado engañándome? Seguro que se ha estado riendo de mí desde el principio.

Con la comida ha jugado bien porque deseaba verme gorda. Aquellos besos que me daba les repugnaba, no eran de verdad. Incluyendo las caricias. Y aquellas citas solo era una forma de subir su ego porque pensó que a lo mejor yo era una fácil. Una cualquiera. Solo quería acostarse conmigo por eso lo de aquella vez. Acostarse y luego desaparecer del mapa dejándome con esa sensación de vacío y de estupidez.

No me di cuenta de que había llegado a mi hogar que pagué al conductor y salí corriendo de ahí queriendo llegar a la puerta y cerrar con llave para desaparecer del mundo exterior. Lanzo mis cosas hacia el sofá y grito. Un gran chillido sale de mi garganta un tanto desgarradora mientras más lágrimas aparecen ya no aguantando más está sensación de dolor. Me golpeo con rabia ignorando que pueda hacerme daño. Tenía que castigarme de alguna manera por haber caído tan bajo.

¿Como pudiste? ¡Porque caíste tan bajo, joder! ¡Tú a él no le has importado para nada! Con pasos algo tambaleantes camino hacia mi cuarto para llorar en la almohada. Grave error. Mis ojos se clavan en aquel peluche que consiguió en la feria. Lo cojo con las manos temblorosas. La rabia me consume con fuerza apretando los dientes y lo lanzo contra la pared ya no soportándolo. ¡Esa es otra mentira! Lo consiguió porque le daba pena que una gorda no lo tuviera.

¡Todo esto es una puta mentira!

No paraba de llorar en la almohada queriendo cesar todo ese dolor. Este sufrimiento porque me enamoré de él. De un hombre que me ha estado engañando todo este tiempo y yo caí fácilmente como una estúpida. Siento frío. Un escalofrío recorre por todo mi cuerpo por sentir esa sensación de soledad. Ya no tenía ganas de comer. Ya quería morirme definitivamente porque el amor es una mierda. Una puta mierda.

Escucho como mi móvil va sonando una y otra vez, me supongo que era él queriendo explicarme lo sucedido. No quería. Quería mandarlo todo a la mierda y dejar que aquel sufrimiento se apodere de mí y me mentalice en morirme poco a poco. Ya todo me daba igual. Dejo que aquellas lágrimas se apoderen de mi completamente desahogándome.

Si alguna vez has sufrido por un hombre, mentalízate en no enamorarte más. No hagas la misma estupidez que hice yo hace un mes. No quiero volver a verlo. Y si él intenta verme lo mandaré a la mierda.

Smoker ya murió para mí. Para siempre.


	13. Capítulo XII

Una hora antes de lo sucedido.

¡Cuánto trabajo! Nunca imaginé que el sábado iba ser el peor día de mi vida. ¿Como estará mi pequeña? No la he escrito en todo lo que llevo aquí metido en el despacho. Quiero llamarla y escuchar su voz de nuevo. Hace tiempo que no la veo. Mis ansias de fumar cada vez iban en aumento por cada fila de documentos que traían a mi escritorio. Firmas y firmas. Ser el único comisario que hay ahí es lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Miro de vez en cuando fuera a través del cristal de mi despacho para ver si mis compañeros están trabajando. Parece que también tienen mucho ajetreo. Esto es una mierda, literalmente. Me daban ganas de tirar esos papeles a la basura, pero no debo. Tengo que firmarlos sea como sea o sino mi superior me riñe. Me estará echando de menos mi pequeña. Mi niña hermosa. Como me gustaría tenerla aquí y abrazarla como nunca. Escuchar aquella voz tan tierna y sumisa que tiene. Dan ganas de corromperla.

Joder, te estás volviendo un puto pedófilo de mierda, Smoker. Apoyo mis brazos en el escritorio donde mi barbilla descansa en mis manos y cierro los ojos un momento. No paro de pensar en ella todo el rato. En su voz, en su cuerpo... Debería de pedirle de ir a la playa y así poder verla con algún bikini. Esos muslos me daban ganas de apretarlos con mis grandes manos. Demasiada carne para azotar y agarrar. ¡Joder! Me estoy poniendo duro yo solo.

Y mis pensamientos se esfuman cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta. Abro de inmediato mis ojos encontrándome a Kalifa fuera con un rostro un tanto preocupante. Dime por favor que no es más papeleo. Ya me estaba cansando. Muevo la cabeza en señal de que entre a ver qué demonios quiere.

—Comisario Smoker, hay alguien que quiere verle.

—Dile que se espere fuera, ahora mismo estoy ocupado. —En mis pensamientos más recónditos.

Kalifa asiente con la cabeza cerrando la puerta dejándome solo en mi mundo de fantasía. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah sí, en mi querida Rose. Quiero poseerla cuanto antes y para ello le he dejado tiempo. Suspiro levemente ya deseando acabar con este recado tan estúpido para ir a su casa y mimarla todo lo posible. Ahora que lo pienso, hoy se cumple un mes desde que nos conocimos y no tengo nada. Verla es suficiente, ¿no? Soy un desastre cuando se trata de regalar cosas.

O tal vez llevarla a un sitio para comer y llevarla a mi casa y hacerla mía de por vida. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Rose? Tengo ganas de abrazarte, besarte y decirte cosas absurdas que nunca imaginé decirlas. Me siento un adolescente enamorado.

—Hola, Smoker.

Y mis ojos abren por completo al escuchar esa reconocida voz que es un tanto pesada para mí cabeza. Mi mirada se clava en aquella mujer que no ha parado de venir en todos estos meses pidiendo disculpas por lo sucedido. Mi ex: Hina.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a verte. —¿Solo a verme o a comerme la cabeza con tus tonterías?

—Pues estás perdiendo el tiempo —dije muy seco levantándome de mi sitio—. Además, le he dicho a Kalifa que te dijera que estoy ocupado.

—¿Ocupado en tus pensamientos y no en el papeleo? Te conozco demasiado, Smoker. —Aquella mujer cruza los brazos—. Hina molesta.

—Hina ya hemos hablado y no pienso perdonarte.

—Smoker, entiéndeme que fue un malentendido. —Y vuelta a empezar—. No quería engañarte.

—¡Pues lo has hecho!

Como odiaba esto. De volver a discutir con ella de esta estúpida conversación que ya estaba finiquitado. Y esta mujer vuelve de nuevo queriendo dar explicaciones, cosa que no quiero escuchar. Que se marche y que no vuelva a mi vida. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero vivir en paz sin que ella esté de por medio. Estar con Rose es suficiente para mí. Hasta que siento unas manos posar en mi brazo a lo cual lo aparto.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —pregunto confuso no pudiendo saber qué es lo que trama.

—Smoker, por favor, dame una oportunidad.

—¡No voy a darte una puta oportunidad! —grito con fuerza muy cerca de su rostro casi expulsando todo el humo—. ¡No voy a perdonarte por lo que me hiciste! ¡Yo todavía tengo en la cabeza que es lo que hice mal para merecerme eso!

—Tú no has hecho nada.

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?! —La ira me estaba consumiendo—. ¡¿No era suficiente hombre en la cama?!

—¡No saques tu polla de en medio porque no es eso! —alza la voz igualando con la mía.

—¡Me da igual si no lo es! ¡No quiero verte, Hina!

—¡Yo sí! —Se coloca aquellas gafas en sus cabellos mirándome. Esa mirada la conozco demasiado—. ¡¿Es que tengo que hacer esto para que sepas que aún te quiero?!

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

Y ocurrió. No reaccioné. Sentí aquellos labios posar sobre los míos besándome con desesperación. Ese beso. Ese cariño que tanto echaba de menos en ella. Todos los recuerdos iban apareciendo poco a poco que sin darme cuenta estaba correspondiéndola. Sus manos, aún cubiertas por aquellos guantes, acarician lentamente mis mejillas como una forma de que todo irá bien.

No lo podía negar, lo echaba de menos, pero mi corazón ya tenía a alguien. Cierta persona me estaba esperando en su casa queriendo sentir mis brazos donde nota que quiero protegerla de cualquier mal. Rose me estaba esperando. Pongo las manos en los brazos de Hina para separarme de ella y abrir lentamente los ojos para mirarla. Decirle que nuestra relación fue bonita, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Grave error. Todo mi cuerpo se congeló al ver a mi amada mirando está escena. ¿Desde cuándo ha estado ahí? Su rostro reflejaba confusión y sin vida como si una estaca se hubiera clavado en su cuerpo. No podía moverme estaba inmóvil. Nuestra conexión no era la misma. Había incomodidad. Y mi corazón se encogió al ver unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro. No. No es lo que parece. No quiero que pienses en eso, por favor.

Mis súplicas no fueron escuchadas. Rose suelta un gran objeto que llevaba en sus manos que cae al suelo y comienza a correr en dirección a la salida. ¡No! Aparto con brutalidad a Hina saliendo de mi despacho para seguirla.

—¡Rose! —grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras mis oídos escuchan aquel llanto de ella.

¡No es lo que parece! Ella me besó y yo como idiota me dejé llevar. Por favor, solo detente y déjame explicarte lo sucedido. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Mis gritos de súplica no funcionaban y ella solo corría. Ya estaba cerca de la salida abriendo sin dificultad aquella gran puerta. ¡No me hagas esto, joder! Salgo y la veo subirse a un taxi donde empieza a alejarse. ¡No puedo dejar que esto acabe así!

—¡Rose! —doy un último grito persiguiendo al taxi hasta que mis piernas ya no pueden más.

No puede ser. La única persona al que realmente amo se fue por ver aquella escena. Siento mi corazón bombear con debilidad temiendo en no poder verla. ¿Esto es lo que le llaman dolor? ¿La perdí para siempre? Llevo mi mano a mi pecho sintiendo esa punzada en mi corazón. Camino en dirección hacia la comisaría donde mis piernas flaquean por cada paso que daba. Es que no lo podía creer. Todo era demasiado perfecto para luego cagarla. Me estoy sintiendo en la mierda absoluta.

Al entrar, recibo la mirada de todo el mundo queriendo una explicación. Yo no dije nada, tan solo seguí por mi camino queriendo llegar a mi despacho cuanto antes y desahogarme. Algunos querían acercarse para preguntarme, pero otros les detenían. Creo que es la primera vez que me ven en la absoluta mierda, pero es la pura verdad. Tashigi y los inspectores me miraron con preocupación y yo no dije nada. La chica se mantuvo distante esta vez.

Al llegar a mi despacho, veo que Hina aún estaba ahí no entendiendo nada de lo que ha pasado.

—Smoker, ¿quién era esa chica?

Yo no dije nada al respecto. Solo me siento en la silla queriendo tener la consciencia tranquila.

—¿Quieres responderme?

No aguanté. Golpeé la mesa con furia mirando a la chica.

—¡Era mi pareja, Hina! ¡Y lo has estropeado todo! —Los ojos de Hina no daban crédito a lo que dije—. ¡Ya no siento nada por ti! ¡Mi corazón le pertenece a ella por sentirme tan jodidamente bien cuando estoy cerca de ella! ¡Y ahora por tu culpa la perdí porque me besaste! ¡Vio la puta escena y ahora pensará que la estoy engañando! ¡Y no es verdad! ¡Nunca la engañaría! —Me daban ganas de romper todo a mi paso.

—Smoker...

—¡Vete de mi puta vista, Hina! —golpeo con más fuerza rompiendo mis puros completamente con mis dientes saboreando aquellas hierbas—. ¡Vete y no vuelvas más! ¡Pediré una orden de alejamiento para que te largues de mi vida! ¡Yo solo quería estar con ella! ¡Vete ahora!

Mi ex no daba crédito a mis palabras y vio en mí algo diferente. No era el Smoker que conoció hace tiempo. Y se retira dejándome tranquilo. Bueno... quien dice tranquilo es mentira. Todo mi cuerpo estaba dolido por esa escena que vi. Rose llorar. Y todo por mi culpa. Yo la hice daño y no quería. Me prometí a mí mismo en protegerla de todo mal y no lo hice. Llevo mis manos a mi cabeza intentando pensar con claridad. No podía. Me era imposible.

Cojo con rapidez el móvil donde voy dejando unos cuantos mensajes. No los veía. La llamaba. No me lo cogía. Oh, Dios, ¡por favor! Déjame explicarte lo sucedido, no me dejes así, joder. Por favor, contéstame. Mi labio tiembla por puro nerviosismo al ver que la chica no recibía mis llamadas. No quiero perderla. Es lo único que pido ahora.

Escucho como alguien toca mi puerta y era Tashigi quien entraba lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido posible. Deja en mi mesa aquel objeto que había dejado Rose cuando me vio.

—Rose le trajo esto, Smoker-san —dice Tashigi—. ¿Quiere que le traiga algo?

—... No. —Sé que lo hace con la buena intención del mundo, pero quería estar solo.

Ella se retira en donde mi mirada se clava en aquella cosa que estaba empaquetada. ¿Qué será? No deseaba abrirlo por lo que ha sucedido, pero mi curiosidad me mataba. Hasta ver una pequeña nota que decía:

_Este regalo lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo. Ya se cumple un mes desde que nos conocimos. Espero que te guste._

Mis manos tiemblan al estar cerca de tocarla y voy retirando aquel papel de regalo rompiéndolo. Y mi respiración se detiene por un instante al ver aquello. Un cuadro pintado por ella y que reflejaba a mí. 

Hizo todo su esfuerzo para dedicarme esto y yo la jodí. La jodí muchísimo. Me acomodo en la silla sin poder creerme lo que ha sucedido. Siento mi corazón bombear con fuerza y mis manos se posan en mi cara queriendo contener un grito. Un grito tanto desgarrador que no deseo que nadie escuche. No me devuelve la llamada y ya estaba temiendo lo peor. Por favor, contesta Rose.

Tranquilo, Smoker. Respira hondo. Distráete con otra cosa y ya lo intentaras mañana. Si es necesario, iré a la cafetería para poder hablar con ella porque, de verdad, necesito explicarle. Contarle la verdad y no dejarla con esa angustia y dolor. Y me da miedo en perderla para siempre.

* * *

Estaba nervioso y Snow lo notaba. No paraba de seguirme de un lado para otro queriendo averiguar si estaba viendo. Los perros notan los sentimientos tanto positivos como negativos y es lo que me estaba pasando. Le miro y acaricio su cabeza para que estuviera tranquilo. Solo espero que todo salga bien y pueda hablar con ella.

No me ha devuelto la llamada ni me ha contestado. No quería perder la esperanza. Cojo mis cosas para ir a la moto e ir más rápido como pude. ¿Sabe esa sensación de angustia y dolor sabiendo perfectamente que no tiene solución? Es lo que siento, pero estoy seguro de que ella me escuchará. Ella siente cosas por mí, al fin y al cabo. Ya en el garaje, me subo a la moto y voy dirección hacia la cafetería.

«Por favor, solo escúchame» _,_ suplicaba con todas mis fuerzas apretando los puños en los mangos de la moto. No quiero que sea demasiado tarde. Todo tiene solución para ambos. Qué esto solo sea un mal recuerdo. ¡Lo peor de todo es que había mucho tráfico hoy! ¡Mierda! Solo deseo llegar allí cuanto antes. Aprieto mis dientes casi arrancando las hierbas de mis puros. Estoy inquieto. Demasiado. ¡Joder, apartaos de mi camino! Tendré que tomar un atajo cuanto antes.

Acelero aún más hasta llegar a mi destino en donde paro en seco. ¿Estará ahí? Obviamente debe estarlo, hoy es lunes y tiene que estar trabajando. Es la única manera de verla porque si voy a su casa, no me abrirá la puerta. Solo deseo que me escuche y que todo haya pasado. Con toda la determinación del mundo, entro sintiendo la mirada de los clientes clavarse en mí. Y la mía en Rose que estaba en el mostrador. Se veía tan bella como siempre.

Camino con pasos lentos hacia la barra donde me atiende la otra camarera, que es una _mink_ que me dedica una sonrisa.

—Bienvenido a la cafetería Chateaux, ¿desea algo?

—Me gustaría hablar con tu compañera.

Lo noté. Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar mi voz un tanto ronca. Gírate, por favor. Quiero ver de nuevo ese rostro tan angelical.

—Carrot dile al señor que no quiero hablar con él. —Y para mi sorpresa, su voz se vuelve fría y sin vida.

—Y yo quiero hablar contigo —repito de nuevo para que entendiese que de verdad lo sentía.

—No hay nada de qué hablar.

—Por favor, Rose. He venido aquí para arreglar lo sucedido. Solo quiero darte explicaciones.

—¡No quiero ninguna explicación! —Y, por primera vez, grita y me mira. Esos ojos daban un toque de ira que nunca he visto. La gente paró de comer para ver aquella escena—. ¡Yo sé perfectamente lo que ha sucedido, lo he visto con mis propios ojos!

—Pero no la verdad. —Quiero explicárselo—. Yo no...

—¡No quiero que hables, Smoker! —Escupe saliendo de aquella zona que le protegía de mí para encararme—. ¡Todos los hombres sois iguales! ¡Utilizáis a alguien como yo porque os da pena de que no tenga buen cuerpo! ¡Yo ya sufrí demasiado! ¡Sabía perfectamente que esto iba demasiado bien como para ser verdad! ¡Todo era una farsa! ¡Me has utilizado! ¡En ningún momento te han gustado mis besos! ¡Me dabas comida porque te daba pena! ¡Te doy asco!

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de ella. ¿De verdad es lo que cree que ha pasado? No, todo fue muy real y de verdad. Lo que siento por ella es real.

—¡Quiero que me lo digas a la cara! —Unas cuantas lágrimas se apoderan en su rostro una vez más—. ¡Dime qué soy una puta gorda! ¡Dilo: “Eres una gorda”!

¿Llamarla así? ¡Jamás! Yo nunca la he visto como una gorda. Estaba petrificado. Nunca pensé que Rose diría todas esas cosas que ella cree que es verdad. No podía decirle "gorda". Para mis ojos no lo es. Quería decir algo, pero mis palabras no salían de mis labios. Toda esta situación me estaba afectando demasiado. Y mi corazón lo sabe. Me estaba doliendo demasiado. Ella no paraba de mirarme como esperando mi respuesta.

—El silencio lo dice todo. —Reacciono cuando dijo eso. Espera no quería eso—. ¡Vete! —Se acerca a mí, empujándome con todas sus fuerzas.— ¡No quiero volver a verte, Smoker! ¡Largo! ¡No te acerques a mi casa ni a mi vida! ¡Ya estás muerto para mí! —Golpeaba una y otra vez mi pecho con rabia donde más lágrimas aparecen en su bello rostro—. ¡Estás muerto para mi corazón, Smoker!

Era todo lo que quería escuchar. Mi órgano vital se rompió en pedazos al oír esas palabras. Ahora estoy en la misma situación que le pasó a Hina. Mis esperanzas se han derrumbado por completo y ella no paraba de llorar siendo consolada por la _mink_. Me siento en la absoluta mierda. La perdí definitivamente. Mis piernas flaquean por cada paso que daba ya llegando a la salida.

Mi amor por ella se estaba muriendo lentamente. Yo realmente me enamoré. Me enamoré de una "gorda". Y mi mundo se derrumbó ante aquellas palabras: «Ya estás muerto» _._ ¿Por qué me haces esto? Salgo de ahí antes de que caiga al suelo ya subiendo a la moto rumbo a mi casa. No quería seguir en esta vida. Ya nada tiene sentido. Todos mis sueños se esfumaron con ella.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero llegué a mi casa donde entré recibiendo a Snow. Él me mira con cara de preocupación y no paraba de gemir intentando llamar mi atención. Yo solo lo ignoré. Sigo caminando hacia mi cuarto donde cierro lentamente queriendo estar solo. Snow araña la puerta queriendo entrar. No es el momento adecuado. Y me derrumbo.

Dejo apoyar mi espalda en la puerta donde me dejo caer lentamente mirando a la nada. Sin darme cuenta, unas cuantas lágrimas aparecen en mi rostro que caen sobre mis pantalones y gran parte del suelo. Y un grito desgarrador sale de mi garganta ya no aguantándolo más. Todo ya murió. El amor que siento por ella murió. Ya no quiere saber nada de mí y me estoy derrumbando. Deseo verla sonreír, volver abrazarla y todo se ha ido por culpa de aquel incidente.

El Smoker que todos conocen se ha enamorado y ahora estaba destrozado.

Me enamoré definitivamente de una "gorda".


	14. Capítulo XIII

Ha pasado una semana desde aquello. No he sabido nada de él desde que le pedí que se fuera de mi vida. He vuelto a mi rutina de siempre. No volver a comer aquella exquisita comida que siempre me preparaba. Comer ensalada es lo único que me llenaba en ese instante. No deseaba comer otra cosa. Mis fuerzas cada vez me fallaban. Tampoco me he distraído en pintar porque ya las ganas e y la ilusión desaparecieron con él. La vida es tan injusta. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de alguien como él? Tengo el corazón roto. No siento nada. Todo esto es una mierda.

¿Como estará él? ¡No! No pienses en Smoker. Seguramente estará divirtiéndose por dejarme con el corazón roto. Sin embargo, en estos días no pude parar de pensar lo que ha sucedido en la cafetería. Sus ojos reflejaban aquel dolor que yo estoy sintiendo. Como si su mundo se hubiera desvanecido. ¿Es posible de lo que hubiera dicho fuera real? No estaba muy segura. Todo me era confuso.

Y ahora estoy en mi casa mirando al techo como si estuviera buscando algún punto de distracción. Nami no ha parado de llamarme queriendo saber si estaba bien. Si quería dar una vuelta con ella. No. Solo deseo estar sola y que todo el mundo me dejase tranquila. No quiero saber nada del mundo exterior. Solo morir hasta que alguien me eche de menos y encuentro mi cadáver. Así descansaré en paz y que nadie se burle más de mí. Todavía mi corazón no se ha sanado por completo y no creo que se sabe. Se volverá de piedra como antes.

No quiero tener esos sentimientos estúpidos. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza conteniendo aquellas lágrimas. De verdad no quiero pensar más en él. ¿Por qué eres difícil de olvidar, joder? Me marcaste tanto en mi vida. Pensé que eras alguien diferente y todo fue una equivocación. No quiero pensar más en ti, en serio. No recibir sus mensajes o llamadas ya me daba la señal de que ya no quiere saber más nada de mí. Esa es mi sensación de dolor y angustia.

Todos mis pensamientos negativos desaparecieron cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta. ¿Quién será? Que yo recuerde no le pedí a Nami que viniera. ¿Y si fuera él? Sentí una pequeña esperanza en mi corazón. Tal vez no se olvidó de mí. Tal vez quiere intentarlo de nuevo conmigo. Corro hacia la puerta con todas las ganas del mundo para abrirla. Lo malo que no tenía una minilla para ver quién era. Grave error en abrir la puerta. Me encuentro a cierta persona que no me esperaba ver.

Era aquella mujer que estaba en el despacho de él besándolo como nunca. Al verla ya de cerca me pareció hermosa. Ya entiendo por qué Smoker no se apartó de ella. Tiene buen cuerpo, mejor que el mío. Hasta fumaba un simple cigarro.

—¿Rose? —pregunta por mi nombre.

—Sí... —No estaba de buen humor para recibirla.

—Soy Hina de la Comisaría Arabasta, ¿puedo entrar?

No estaba muy segura si dejar que entrara esa mujer que hacía que recordará ese momento incómodo. Y estúpida que soy, la dejé pasar. Tal vez no viene por el tema de Smoker. Seguro que estará haciendo algún que otro servicio.

Veo que aquella chica hermosa ante ojos de cualquier miraba con detenimiento mi casa como si fuera algo del otro mundo. No sé si era buena señal o qué, pero deseaba que se largase. Hina se acerca al gran sillón y se acomoda en ella como si fuera su hogar. ¿Ésta de que va? Me daban ganas de gritarle a la cara y que me dejase tranquila de una vez por todas. Y no podía. No podía echar a un policía. Me metería en la cárcel si le hago algo. Son intocable esa gente. Hina me mira un momento apagando su cigarro a modo de respeto.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí, ¿verdad?

—Sí y no quiero hablar de ello. —Era la pura realidad.

—Pero yo sí —habla con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sin desviar la mirada en ningún momento—. Lo que pasó en la comisaría no fue culpa de Smoker sino mía.

—Me da igual lo que haya pasado —digo ya enfadándome—. Él me ha utilizado. Se ha burlado a mis espaldas.

—No es cierto lo que dices. En primer lugar, yo no sabía que él estaba en una relación. —La chica mira un momento los cuadros que estaban repartidos por la casa—. Smoker es un hombre que no muestra sus sentimientos. Es frío y siempre ignora a las mujeres. Lo sé porque yo soy su ex.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Él me habló de su ex y la tengo delante mía. Queriendo explicarme la situación de hace una semana. Yo no deseo que me explique esas cosas porque realmente no lo necesitaba.

—Pero cuando vi sus ojos, eran diferentes. Eran de un hombre enamorado con muchas ilusiones. Las tenía contigo y yo lo estropee todo.

—Yo a él no le gusto. Nunca le he gustado.

—¿No has escuchado que se dio de baja en la comisaría? —Eso me ha tomado por sorpresa—. Veo que no. —Hina se levanta caminando hacia mí—. Yo voy todos los meses a la comisaría para pedir perdón por el error que cometí. Smoker no tuvo la culpa en nada. Él no cometió ningún error. Es un gran hombre que desea proteger aquello que ama. Es verdad que no lo demuestra; sin embargo, cuando llamé para saber si estaba bien, lo primero que me dijeron es que se dio de baja por depresión.

¿Smoker de depresión? Entonces, ¿todo lo que me ha dicho es verdad? Ya mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. ¿Yo a él le he gustado desde siempre? ¿Todo lo que creé en mi cabeza era pura mentira y nuestros sentimientos eran de verdad? Siento como mi corazón bombea con fuerza no creyéndome lo que estaba diciendo esas chicas. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios ya teniéndola enfrente mía.

—Ese hombre a quien todos conocemos se ha enamorado definitivamente y ahora está sufriendo. —Agacha la mirada—. Conmigo era de todo menos cariñoso, pero seguro que contigo fue algo diferente. —Me daban ganas de llorar en ese instante—. Sé que no puedes creerme porque soy su ex y puedo inventarme cualquier cosa, pero nunca me interpondría en vuestra relación.

—Yo... —No sé qué decir, estaba devastada.

—Solo te digo una cosa: todavía hay tiempo para que vayas detrás de él. Ve a su casa, llámalo cuantas veces quieras hasta que te abra la puerta y, por favor, no dejes que su corazón y su ilusión sufran. —Su sonrisa se desvanece y camina pasando a mi lado dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Si crees que los hombres no pueden enamorarse de alguien como tú, estás equivocada. Él ha encontrado a su alma gemela, a alguien diferente al resto de mujeres y lo ha perdido por cometer un acto que no hizo él, sino yo.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba empezando a llorar por los comentarios que estaba diciendo Hina respecto a Smoker. Era un dolor que no podía curarse con lágrimas silenciosas. Los dos estábamos sufriendo. Y yo no me he dado cuenta hasta ahora.

—Cuando estés enfrente de él quiero que hagas una cosa —siento que abre la puerta y antes de marcharse dice aquellas palabras que dejaron a mi corazón en estado de shock—: desnúdate delante de él y que te diga que es lo que piensa de tu cuerpo. Cuando lo ve que le produce: asco, excitación... Y ahí sabrás la respuesta y ahí es donde tomarás la decisión.

Y ya no la escuché hablar. Sus pasos se alejan cerrando definitivamente la puerta y aproveché para hincar las rodillas al suelo donde poso mis manos a base de apoyo. Las lágrimas no dejaban de cesar. Todos mis sentimientos estaban dentro de un remolino. Todas esas cosas que me dijo Hina pueden ser verdad o no. ¿Sabéis esa sensación de que te vas a ahogar? Es lo que me está pasando ahora mismo. Un mar de emociones me estaba llenando.

Miro a la nada como si no hubiera un mañana. ¿Debería ir a su casa para saber si está bien? ¿Me abrirá las puertas? Aprieto los nudillos con fuerza viendo que se estaban poniendo en blanco. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza haciéndome algo de daño notando como una pequeña gota de sangre sale en aquella herida. «Todavía hay tiempo para que vayas detrás de él» _,_ esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza. No sé qué hacer. Estoy confusa. Mi cabeza me decía que no vaya, pero mi corazón me suplicaba que fuera a su casa.

Ya no soportándolo, cojo mis cosas y salgo de mi casa corriendo como una loca. Las lágrimas no paraban. Aún siguen saliendo de mis ojos y mi respiración se vuelve tan agitada. No tenía tiempo para coger un autobús, decidí correr por las calles. Siento frío. Miro al cielo y veo que las nubes están apareciendo poco a poco comenzando a llover. ¿Esto era un mal presagio? Es como si estuviera escuchando al mismo cielo llorar para que Smoker escuchara mis súplicas. No me importaba si me estaba mojando. Quería llegar lo antes posible.

Él no vive lejos. Esa es la suerte que tengo de tenerlo a unas cuantas manzanas. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde y haya encontrado a otra chica. Para mí mala suerte, tropiezo donde mis rodillas se apoyan en el suelo. Siento un gran dolor, me hice daño, pero eso no impedía que tenga que rendirme. Me levanto con algo de dificultad, apoyando mis manos en el piso mojado. Debo llegar hasta él. Me quejo del dolor. Mientras no lo piense, podré llegar hasta él, aunque luego tendré unos leves moratones.

Las calles suelen sen complicadas donde la gente corre para ponerse debajo de una tienda para protegerse de la lluvia. Los coches pasaban por la zona de los coches sin importar mojar a alguien. Sobre todo, a mí que tengo la mala suerte del mundo. No debo rendirme. Ya estoy muy cerca de donde está él. Unos pasos más y ya estaba cerca de su casa. Por favor, solo suplico que esté ahí y pueda verlo de nuevo. Sentir su cariño. Sentir aquellos brazos que me hacen sentir que estoy segura. Aquellos besos algo castos y sinceros.

Ya delante de la puerta me dispongo a tocar el timbre con fuerza. Mis pulmones me pedían a gritos algo de aire porque no he parado de correr. No sé cuánto valor saqué para correr de esa manera y mira que mi cuerpo no es atlético. Soy una "gorda", al fin y al cabo. Escucho unos cuantos ladridos de un canino a cuál conozco. Era Snow. Toco de nuevo y el perro no paraba de ladrar. No sé si es bueno o no.

Y en el fondo escucho una voz reconocida. Era Smoker quien le estaba diciendo a Snow que ignorase mi llamada. Por favor, ábreme la puerta. No paro de tocar el timbre y unas patas recorren por toda la casa llegando a la puerta y ladrando como nunca. Smoker te lo pido. Te lo suplico. Quiere verte. No me hagas esto. Yo sé que tú también quieres verme. Estás herido como yo. Y la única solución es vernos y hablar. No paraba de llorar suplicando a que el hombre de mis sueños y de mi ilusión abriese aquella puerta que se estaba interponiendo en mi camino.

Mis oídos se alertan al escuchar como unos pasos acercarse y maldiciendo del porqué Snow no paraba de ladrar. Hacía frío y la lluvia no cesaban. Y de repente, ocurrió. La puerta se abre y me lo encuentro con un par de puros en la boca y con un rostro en donde sus ojos no mostraban vida.

Sin embargo, los agranda al verme ahí plantada delante de su casa y respirando con dificultad. Esa conexión que tuvimos anteriormente vuelve. Café y verde esmerlada se encuentran de nuevo y un toque de brillo aparece en ellos. ¿Eso es bueno o malo? Y escucho aquella voz que tanto deseaba oír. La voz tan áspera, ruda y varonil que he escuchado en toda mi vida:

—Rose.


	15. Capítulo XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, no sigas leyendo, aunque eso implique que perderás información de la historia que será importante de cara a próximos capítulos.

No sé cuántos puros he consumido al día. Estaba hecho una mierda que ni quería mover ni un músculo. Mis ojos están clavados en el techo mirando a las musarañas buscando alguna forma de entender la vida. Aún no me he recuperado del todo desde que Rose me dijo eso. No quiere verme. Ni la he llamado ni he ido a su casa por miedo al rechazo nuevamente. Siento a Snow con su hocico intentar moverme, pero yo ni me inmutaba. Hasta hace unos sollozos como muy preocupado. Él me está entendiendo. Entiende mi dolor.

Llevo mis brazos hacia mi rostro ya no queriendo ver más aquel techo que no me ayudaba en nada. Solo dejaba que la vida me consumiera lentamente. Escucho como unos leves golpes en la ventana. Miro un poco y observo que ha comenzado a llover señal de la soledad y de la angustia de mi corazón. Ya no puedo liberar más lágrimas en mí. Me desahogué completamente aquel día. Rose, aún te echo de menos. Por favor, ojalá escucharas mis súplicas y apareciese en la puerta.

Escucho como el timbre suena alertando a Snow que corretea hacia la puerta donde comienza a ladrar con fuerza. Aquel escandaloso ruido no me dejaba tranquilo y para colmo el Husky agarraba con firmeza mis pantalones para que me levantase. Maldita sea. No quiero abrir la puerta a nadie. Pero él no me dejaba tranquilo es como si estuviera ansioso de que fuera a la entrada. Suspiro levemente levantándome lentamente, con mala gana. Clavo la mirada hacia la puerta y camino con lentitud.

Sostengo el pomo de la puerta con decisión para abrirla y encontrarme con una grata sorpresa. Mis ojos se agrandan al tener enfrente mía a ella. Mis súplicas fueron escuchadas. Ella plantada delante de mi casa con la respiración agitada y sus ojos tenían ese toque que me gustaba de ella. No podía articular palabra alguna, aunque pronuncié su nombre:

—Rose.

La observó detenidamente fijándome que sus ropas estaban mojadas a causa de la lluvia. ¡No me jodas que vino corriendo a mi casa con esta lluvia! No puede ser.

—Smoker... yo...

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —grito haciendo que se asustara—. ¡Entra, te estarás congelando! —No dudé en tomar sus brazos para que entrara. ¡Dios, está empapada!—. Quédate ahí, vuelvo enseguida.

La puse cerca de la chimenea mientras me dispongo a poner madera y lo enciendo con una cerilla. No quería que se resfriada por culpa de este tiempo. ¿Y por qué ha comenzado a llover? Estamos en pleno verano, supuestamente. Ya con la chimenea encendida voy hacia mi cuarto para coger unas mantas. Con eso no era suficiente para que estuviera caliente. Bajo del piso con rapidez y llego a dónde está ella. ¿Con esto será suficiente?

—Ve quitándote la ropa mientras te preparo algo caliente.

—¿Que? —Me mira con sorpresa analizando lo que dije.

—He dicho que te quites la ropa. Si sigues con ella acabarás resfriándote. —Pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La dejo a solas junto con Snow que no ha parado de saltar y mover la cola con alegría como si la hubiera echado de menos. Yo también, pequeño. ¿Qué debería preparar? Empiezo a buscar por las despensas a ver qué es lo que encontraba hasta que doy con uno. Una bolsa de cacao. Tal vez podría preparar chocolate caliente, suena bien. Vale, voy sacando los utensilios necesarios para prepararlo.

De verdad, mi corazón no paraba de latir con fuerza sin poder creerme lo que estaba pasando. Ella estaba en mi casa y con un rostro que reflejaba esperanza. ¿Esperanzas de volver conmigo? Si es así, estaría sumamente feliz. Pero primero debo atenderla. No puedo permitir que se enferme a causa de este temporal. Voy controlando la temperatura de la cazuela, teniendo el mínimo cuidado de que no se quede pegado. ¿Habrá comido en estos días? Yo espero que sí, me daría algo si me entero de que no ha comida nada durante estos días.

Unos minutos han pasado y ya tengo el chocolate listo. Cojo unas tazas bien grandes y los voy llenando. Espero que le agrade, me gusta que esté un poco amargo. Salgo de la cocina ya viendo en el suelo la ropa mojada de Rose y ella buscando algún punto de sentirse caliente. Se ve tan linda así, parece un cachorro abandonado. Camino con lentitud y con algo de inseguridad en mi cuerpo y me agacho para entregarle la taza.

Ella lo sostiene con cuidado, temiendo a quemarse. Dejo el mío en la mesa disponiéndome a recoger la ropa húmeda y tenderlos dentro con una simple cuerda que tuve que apañármela para hacer una a modo de tendedero. Si que está empapada. ¿Como se le ocurre venir aquí sin paraguas? Sin duda hace que me preocupe demasiado por ella. Ignoro completamente su ropa interior, ya que ahora me necesitada más que a nada en este mundo.

Mis pasos hacen llamar su atención donde me siento enfrente suya ya con la taza en mis manos. Observo como Snow tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pierna de la chica a modo cariñoso. El silencio reina en el salón mientras que los sonidos chispeantes de aquel fuego jugaban con el entorno. Ninguno de los dos hemos dicho nada. Sin embargo, puedo decir que nuestros ojos no se han desviado en ningún momento. Ambos sabemos que tenemos que decir muchas cosas.

—Smoker... yo...

—No, escúchame primero, por favor. —La corté, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero era lo mejor porque de verdad quería desahogarme.

—... Está bien. —Gracias al cielo.

—Rose puede que aún no me has perdonado por lo que ha sucedido, pero te aseguro que yo no quiero a Hina —confieso casi apretando la taza de mis manos—. Perderte fue lo más doloroso de mi vida y por primera vez he sentido un fuerte dolor en mi corazón que no pude resistir en llorar. —Su rostro reflejaba impresión—. Nunca me he sentido así, en la mierda absoluta. —Llevo una de mis manos a mi rostro apretando la zona de la sien.

Debo aguantar las ganas de llorar, no quiero sentirme débil, pero yo haría lo que fuese para que volviese conmigo. Es la única mujer que ha hecho que me sintiera como un idiota enamorado. No recibo ni una palabra por parte de ella, ¿en qué estará esperando?

—Sé que no hay vuelta atrás, sé que no deseas verme porque ya sufriste demasiado como para merecerte esto. —La verdad absoluta sale de mis labios. Dejo la taza aún lado para ponerme en posición de cuatro y apoyo mi cabeza en el suelo a modo de súplica.

—Smoker.

—¡Pero te lo suplico! ¡Dime qué hacer! —Dejo que mi ego se desmorone por un amor que deseo tanto—. ¡Quiero volver a tenerte en mis brazos! ¡Escuchar tu voz nuevamente! ¡Alimentarte y cuidarte bien! ¡Sentir tus besos! —No paraba de desahogarme con tantas palabras—. ¡Dime qué quieres que haga, por favor!

La tormenta y el fuego era el único sonido que se escucha en el salón. No he recibido ninguna respuesta por su parte. ¿Significaba que ya estaba todo perdido? No puedo imaginarme la vida sin ella. Yo, Smoker, me he enamorado absolutamente de ella. La mujer más insegura y tierna que hace que tenga mariposas en mi estómago. Sonó cursi y no me importaba. ¡Por favor, di algo! Esto me está matando lentamente.

Siento como unas manos apoyarse en mis hombros y va empujando lentamente mi cuerpo hacia atrás obligando a que me sentara sobre mis piernas. Nuestras miradas vuelven a conectarse, esa conexión que conocemos tanto. Única y especial. Noto como su cuerpo tiembla en donde desvía sus ojos a modo de vergüenza. ¿Qué estás pensando, Rose? Dime qué es lo que piensas de mi confesión. Si quieres que haga más el ridículo lo haré encantado para que veas que realmente te deseo. Te quiero más que a nada en este mundo.

Clava la vista en mí de nuevo donde sus pupilar mostraban ese toque de decisión. Alzo la ceja sin entender nada. Nunca vi esa determinación en ella. Se levanta lentamente donde mi corazón late con lentitud temiendo lo peor. No quiero que se marche. Llegó hasta aquí por algo y no para verme sufrir. No para suplicar. Sus manos sujetan con firmeza aquella manta con un toque de inseguridad hasta que hizo algo que nunca imaginé que hiciera.

Todo fue a cámara lenta. Mis pupilas se dilatan al ver aquello que anhelaba ver. Esa piel que daban ganas de acariciar. Pechos grandes y firmes listas para ser amasadas con mis propias manos. Aquellas curvas proporcionadas que me encantaban cada vez que se ponía alguna que otra ropa ajustada. Esos muslos que quiero apretarlos como si no hubiera un mañana. Estrías se decoraban en aquella barriga y muslos. Me quedé sin respiración por un momento quedándome embobado. Ella está desnuda delante de mis narices.

—Smoker —escucho su voz—, dime que realmente te gusta lo que ves. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mi cuerpo? Te da asco, te excita... —Sus labios empiezan a temblar—. Solo dime la verdad, por favor, y así sabré tomar la decisión.

¿Que si me gustaba? ¡Joder, claro que sí! Hasta puedo decir que tengo un leve apretón en mis pantalones. Me he excitado. Estoy viendo la perfección del mundo. No podía articular palabra alguna porque estaba impactado por lo que ha hecho. ¿Vino hasta aquí solo por eso? Pero esa magia se desvanece al ver que ella recoge la manta para cubrirse.

—No debí de haber hecho eso y venir hasta aquí. Fue un gran error. —Espera, ¿qué? Reaccioné cuando dijo eso—. V... Volveré a mi casa —camina en dirección hacia su ropa aún mojada. Sin embargo, con rapidez, sostengo su muñeca con firmeza y la hago girar—. ¡Smoker!

Y no resistí más. Nuestros labios se vuelven a encontrar por mucho tiempo. Tan dulces y tiernas. Como los echaba de menos. Tuve miedo de que me rechazara. Y no. Apoya las manos en mi pecho dejándose llevar por esa sensación que ambos conocemos. Mis dedos rozan con lentitud aquel pómulo colorado por un color carmesí que se le veía un tanto tierna. Mis pulmones gritaban por algo de oxígeno, algo que me fastidia por lo que me separo del beso no sin apoyar la frente en la suya.

Café y verde esmeralda vuelven a encontrarse. Nunca me cansaré de ver esos ojos tan hermosos. Y ahora debo centrarme en algo que hace tiempo tenía ganas. Con un movimiento rápido, apoyo las manos en su trasero y, con facilidad, la elevo donde sus piernas rodean mi cintura. Un pequeño grito de sorpresa sale de sus labios no esperándose eso. Por alguna extraña razón, me divertía verla un tanto confusa. Camino en dirección a mi cuarto sin dejar de repartir besos por su rostro y ella correspondía con algo de timidez. Dios, soy el hombre más feliz del mundo teniéndola aquí en mi casa. No tengo ninguna prisa, quiero mimarla cuanto quisiese y que ella lo notase. Que la quiero. Que la deseo.

Ya en mi habitación decido cerrar la puerta con llave para que Snow no moleste y pueda estar tranquilo con ella. Está temblando, ¿es por frío o por otra cosa? No lo sé, pero yo haré que entre en calor. La deposito con delicadeza en la cama, boca arriba, aprovechando en quedarme por el borde y admirar de nuevo aquellas vistas. Rose intentaba todo lo posible en cubrir su cuerpo con algo de vergüenza en sus carnes. ¿Es que no sabe apreciarse? Debo subirle el ánimo.

—¿Quieres saber mi respuesta? —Mi voz se vuelve un tanto varonil para sus oídos. Apoyo las rodillas en el bordillo para acercarme a ella; en cambio, ella se alejaba de mí con algo de miedo. Parezco un cazador que quiere coger a su presa.

Y no le doy oportunidad alguna para llegar hasta el cabecero porque sujeto con firmeza sus piernas, atrayéndola, donde se quedan descansando entre las mías. No puedes huir tan fácilmente. Soy un policía, al fin y al cabo. Toco su labio inferior con mi dedo decidido en descenderlo lentamente acariciando su clavícula, pasando por su esternón hasta llegar hasta su ombligo.

—Me gusta lo que veo —confieso—, y puedo decir que tengo un problema enorme entre mis pantalones.

—Smoker —¿Eso fue un gemido?

—Grave error en desnudarte delante de mí. —Estaba decidido en devorarla cuanto se me antojase.

—Yo... —La timidez vuelve en ella sonrojándose aún más—. Yo nunca...

Mi rostro cambia por completo al escuchar esas palabras. Mierda, ¿por qué no pensé en ello? Ya tiene edad para no ser virgen; sin embargo, Rose ha tenido tantos problemas con el amor que se entiende. Doy un leve suspiro apoyando mi frente contra la suya.

—Iré muy suave, lo único que te pido es que no huyas de mí. Confías en mí, ¿verdad?

Sus ojos brillan con decisión a lo que asiente mostrando que cree en mí. Iré lo más suave posible para no asustarla a lo que me dedico en repartir besos por su rostro escuchando pequeños suspiros casi gustándole esta experiencia nueva para ella. Soy un hombre rudo en cuanto en la cama, pero con Rose será diferente. Haré que lo disfruté mucho y deje de ser tan insegura en sí misma. De verdad, ella me gusta. Su personalidad, su cuerpo. Todo.

Y no quiero que se quede atrás. Que sea decisiva. Sea quien me diga que es lo que gusta o lo que no. Tomo con delicadeza sus manos que las movía de un lado para otro no saber que hacer y las poso en mi pecho. Mi órgano vital bombeaba cada milímetro de sangre que circulaba por mis venas. Tócame. Siénteme. Hasta puedes quitar la ropa para estar igualados. Aquellos dedos arrugan un poco mi camisa dándome ya igual mientras que los míos van haciendo un gran recorrido en sus muñecas tocando aquellas venas casi visibles. Rose miraba embobada por cada movimiento que realizo y no estaba conforme con eso.

Cojo uno acercándola a mi rostro donde comienzo a besar y morder gentilmente sus yemas. Los suspiros de Rose se acentuaban más dándome entender que le estaba gustando. Eso es, mi pequeña. Déjate llevar. Hago otro recorrido diferente al anterior y esta vez con mis propios labios dando pequeños besos desde el inicio de sus dedos hasta la muñeca. Hinco los dientes, pero no fuerte en donde escucho perfectamente un gemido.

Música para mis oídos. Hago lo mismo con la otra muñeca, volviendo a los mismos pasos que antes. Le gustaba. Aquellos sonidos la delataban. ¿Quién diría que me gustase escucharla? Ya terminando con mi labor, me acerco a su rostro donde nuestros labios se rozan al instante y ella, sin pensarlo, los abre dejándome paso para invadir su boca con mi lengua. Una danza prominente comienza a surgir a ver quién mandaba a quien, se notaba que era inexperta en estas cosas. ¡Joder! Esto no es nada bueno para mí entrepierna. Mientras recorro su cuerpo con mis manos rozando aquella piel aterciopelada notando cada estría en ella.

Me encanta que se mostrara cada cosa que le hacía ver imperfecta. Para mí es algo natural tener celulitis. No debe avergonzarse. Nuestras bocas se separan, ya necesitando con urgencia el aire, y un hilo de saliva se forma donde lo rompo definitivamente. Se ve tan tierna, tan jodidamente adorable. Muerdo aquel labio inferior que me incitaba mucho. Otro gemido por su parte a lo que sonrío ya que mis manos se detienen en sus pechos. Joder, son demasiados grandes que caben perfectamente en mi mano. Estoy teniendo pensamientos muy sucios.

Desciendo un poco mi cuerpo para tenerlas enfrente donde soplo sobre sus pezones que se erizan al instante. Muy receptivas. Me voy a divertir mucho. Me lamo el labio dispuesto a devorar aquellos montes que me llaman. Las voy amasando con mis propias manos y llevo uno de sus pezones a mi boca mordiendo y succionando mientras el otro lo voy pellizcando. Rose solo se dedica a gemir agarrando con firmeza mis cabellos donde unas cuantas hebras aparecen en mi frente. «Me está poniendo mucho, joder» _,_ y tanto que me daban ganas de quemar esos pantalones que me estorbaban.

No he parado en comer aquel suculento manjar o en ambos más bien y mis manos descienden lentamente hasta llegar a sus muslos o a su trasero donde lo aprieto con fuerza. Demasiada carne para mí gusto y me estaba encantando. Libero con fuerza su pezón provocando que grite ante la sorpresa. Mierda, niña, como me estás provocando. Recorro con mi lengua su esternón llegando a su vientre mordiendo con gusto aquella carne que sobraba. De verdad, parezco un depredador. Pero quiero que se sienta querida, que de verdad me gustaba lo que tocaba, lo que mordía.

Y me detengo en seco alzando mi cuerpo para quitarme la camisa ya empezando a notar el calor que ya estaba emanando en aquella habitación. Sus ojos se clavan en mi pecho y con algo de timidez, lo toca. Sus dedos siguen estando fríos donde noto un leve escalofrío por mi cuerpo. Tocaba no solo esa parte sino también mis abdominales que están duros como una roca. Y ella como una frágil flor que es fácil de romper con una sola mano. Un suspiro sale de mis labios en cuanto Rose llega al borde de mis pantalones deteniéndose al instante. No me dejes así, joder. Paciencia, Smoker. Puede que aún no ha visto una polla después de todo.

Y yo no me quedó atrás porque mis dedos rozan aquella entrada que ya estaba algo mojada. Se encoge de inmediato quitando las manos, tapándose la boca con ellas. Oh no, no te las cubras. Me acerco para morderla a modo de que entendiera que no hiciera eso a lo que se queja. Sonrío y se la devuelvo pellizcando el botón recibiendo, esta vez, un gemido. Sensible. No quiero imaginar cuándo meta mi polla dentro de su vagina. ¡Mierda! Sin contenerme, ya metí un dedo notando lo cálida que está.

—¡Smoker!

—Es molesto, lo sé. —Comienzo a moverlo lentamente para que se acostumbrara a ella—. Pero te gustará.

Sus uñas se clavan en mis hombros donde gruño no pudiendo evitar de morder su cuello casi clavando los dientes. Los gemidos de ella no paraban de cesar y encima cerca de mi oído. Estás poniendo las cosas al rojo vivo, Rose. Y me estaba gustando, quería escuchar más a lo que muevo con rapidez mi dedo en donde aquellas paredes lo aprisionaban y lo succionaban como si no hubiera un mañana. Se estaba abriendo, eso facilita mucho las cosas por lo que meto otro invasor sin disminuir el nivel. Te gusta, ¿verdad? Lo sé por tus gemidos. Estás gritando como si estuvieras poseída.

Nuestras bocas vuelven a encontrarse donde ahogó sus gemidos y sigue apretando mis cabellos como nunca. Sigue así mi pequeña que dentro de poco liberaré a la bestia y haré que tus pecados se ciernen. No siempre serás una joven inocente. En la cama vas a ser todo lo contrario. Serás mi pequeña perra. Como ha sonado bien eso en mi cabeza. Ya está lo suficiente mojada así que retiro los dedos recibiendo un pequeño quejido por su parte.

No te preocupes. Pronto tendrás otra cosa ahí dentro y esto te va a encantar. Voy quitándome los pantalones con urgencia ya liberando mi falo, erecto del todo, listo en profanar aquella cavidad. La miro, pero ella no. Tiene la mirada desviada no queriendo ver esta carne. Joder, deja de ser tan tierna por una vez. No es nada malo que yo sepa. Cojo sus manos con delicadeza posándolas sobre aquel trozo de carne. Su rostro se pone coloreada y clava sus ojos en ella. Con ellas hago una leve masturbación donde una mezcla de suspiro y gruñido de satisfacción sale de mi garganta. Puede que no sea ella quien me estimule, pero, joder, me estaba gustando.

Espera, acabo de recordar que es su primera vez. ¿Dónde cojones tendré la caja de condones? No dejé que dejara de hacer esa exquisita masturbación mientras voy buscándola en los cajones hasta dar con ella. Las compré hace unas semanas por si en algún momento iba hacerlo con ella. Y joder sí que hizo falta. Voy sacando uno sin dejar de mirar aquellos movimientos. Rose se dejaba llevar por esa experiencia nueva que hasta tiene la boca abierta. Como me gustaría meter mi polla ahí, sería exquisito. Pero eso poco a poco.

Rompo con cuidado la bolsita para no rajar el condón y me lo voy poniendo. Ojalá en un futuro pueda tomarse las pastillas anticonceptivas porque tener sexo con ella así, utilizando este método, no sería divertido. No sentiría aquellas carnes que aprisionarían mi miembro. Es la hora. Su cuerpo se tensa al posicionarme apoyando la punta en su entrada.

—Smoker... —Su voz titubea como si es una buena idea hacer esto.

—Solo relájate —comento apoyando mi frente en la de ella donde sostengo una de sus manos—. ¿Confías en mí?

Asiente con la cabeza dándome la señal. Tengo que ir con mucho cuidado de no hacerla daño. Voy entrando lentamente sintiendo aquella estrechez que va apretando mi polla. ¡Mierda! Y eso que estaba bien mojada. Ella gime con dolor donde unas cuantas lágrimas van apareciendo. No, mi pequeña. La intento distraer besando aquellas gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Que se olvidara de aquel dolor innecesario. Le di segundos o minutos para que se acostumbrara.

Mueve un poco las caderas avisándome que ya podía moverme. Meto del todo mi miembro donde un gemido agudo sale de sus labios. Oh, joder. Esto es exquisito. Saco y la meto de nuevo, una y otra vez, para que se acostumbrara aquella invasión. Eran lentos y concisos mientras no paraba de besarlo a lo que ella corresponde posando sus manos en mi rostro, acariciando lentamente. ¿Por qué no apareciste antes en mi vida?

Las gotas que caen del cielo y chocaban en la ventana presencian aquel acto de amor. Mi amor por ella es infinito. No deseaba que esto acabase ni ella tampoco. El vaivén se vuelve un poco más frenético ya viendo que Rose se ha acostumbrado a mí. Esto te va a encantar, mi pequeña. Me pedirás más sin saberlo y yo te lo daré con gusto. Lo sientes, ¿verdad? ¿Te acuerdas de aquella pregunta que me hiciste? Pues esta es mi respuesta. Te deseo, joder. No me repugna este cuerpo. Me encanta. Quiero hacerle el amor todos los días de mi vida. Ver tu sonrisa de cada mañana satisfecha de hacerlo conmigo. Mimarla y cuidarla.

Todas esas cosas quiero hacerlo con ella porque me atrae físicamente. Y quién me diga que estoy loco es que no ha tenido la oportunidad de tener a alguien así. Yo me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Y mis movimientos lo demostraban. Cada vez más rápido y firme tocando cada punto de ser. Sus paredes vaginales aprisionan mi miembro dando un aviso que estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo. Yo tengo que dar todo de mí. No quiero que se vaya de mi vida. Otra estocada más y ambos nos corrimos juntos.

Que exquisita sensación. Bueno, al menos, me corrí dentro del condón y no estará embarazada. Beso la comisura de sus labios donde ella me mira un tanto mareada y recuperando el aire. Te ves muy tierna así. Acaricio lentamente su mejilla para que estuviese tranquila. Y para mí sorpresa, me besa ya no sintiendo pudor alguno. Mi pequeña. Es mi niña. Me he vuelto un tanto cursi, pero me da igual. Ella es mía. Mi pareja. Mi novia. Y lo he demostrado esta noche.


	16. Capítulo XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, no sigas leyendo, aunque eso implique que perderás información de la historia que será importante de cara a próximos capítulos.

Una luz hace que me revolviese en la cama un tanto incómoda. Estaba tan a gusto durmiendo que deseaba que dejara de molestar en mi cara. Hasta me tapo con las sábanas para ver si era suficiente. La ropa de la cama olía tan bien. Era una mezcla de perfume de hombre y puros. Espera... ¿no estoy en mi cama? Acabo de recordar lo sucedido de ayer. Por favor que sea un sueño. Me destapo un poco y giro lentamente mi cabeza para encontrarme con él desnudo en la cama y durmiendo plácidamente.

Levanto un poco la sábana a lo que rápidamente me tapo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Tuve sexo con él ayer! ¡Pensaba que todo eso fue un sueño! Mi cara estaba roja a más no poder. No puedo creer que haya sucedido de verdad. Mi primera vez con él. Me he puesto hasta nerviosa. Pequeños recuerdos empiezan a divagar por mi mente. Me mimaba, me cuidaba, le gustaba lo que tocaba, me besaba con cada gemido que daba... ¡Smoker estás haciendo que me ponga más roja aún!

Le miro un momento observando aquel rostro tan relajado. Es como un oso de peluche; aunque digamos que un perro ya que tiene a Snow que, por cierto, no he sabido nada de él. Me metió en la habitación dejando al pobre fuera. Me gustaba verlo así tan tranquilo sin tener ese rostro tan serio que tiene. Me daban ganas de acariciarle. Con un toque de inseguridad, llevo mi mano hacia la zona de la cicatriz donde mis dedos rozan aquella sutura. Debió de dolerle y menos mal que Law le dejó bien.

Mala idea en hacer eso. Smoker empieza a moverse de su cama y yo, como inútil que soy, le doy la espalda haciéndome la dormida. No me atrevía a mirarle la cara después de lo ocurrido de ayer. Ahora pensando me duele un poco las piernas. Bueno, espero que no se haya dado cuenta de que estaba despierta. Y de repente, unos brazos rodean mi cuerpo donde escucho perfectamente una respiración muy cerca de mi oído. ¡Dios, el corazón va a salir por mi boca! Mantén la calma, tranquila. Seguro que es el típico movimiento que hace cuando está profundamente dormido.

Sí, será eso, no debo preocuparme. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos se disipan cuando escucho una leve risa por parte de él, acariciando con sus manos mi rostro. No había escapatoria. Me ha pillado. Me giro lentamente encontrándome ya a un Smoker bien despierto mirándome con cariño a través de sus ojos. ¿Debería decir algo al respecto?

—Buenos días —¿Desde cuándo su voz se ha vuelto sexy para mis oídos?

—B... Buenos días —respondo con timidez con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Cómo has dormido?

—Bien, un poco adolorida, ¿y tú?

—De maravilla. —Una sonrisa, más amplia de lo normal, aparece en su rostro—. Siento que no hayas podido dormir lo suficiente bien. —¿Puedo comerlo a besos?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Pega mi cuerpo al suyo como queriendo sentir nuestra calidez. Es tan reconfortante. Me siento protegida en sus brazos. Un suspiro sale de mis labios donde recibo pequeños y tiernos besos en mi frente. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir? Tengo delante mía al hombre más cariñoso cuando quisiese. Ya nuestro gran problema se ha solucionado. No quiero separarme de él nunca más. Me hace sentir feliz como nunca.

Y no sé si él pensará lo mismo, es un hombre rudo que casi no muestra emoción alguna. Y estando conmigo es diferente. Noto que se mueve colocándose encima mía donde mi rostro se sonroja por completo. ¿Y eso por qué? ¡Porque estoy notando algo duro en mi muslo! Él solo sonríe el condenado como si esto le estuviera divirtiendo. Debo pensar en algo cuanto antes.

—Smoker, ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar? —le propuse la idea.

—Ya tengo delante mi desayuno —¡Oh, Dios! ¿Por qué he mojado al escuchar esa voz tan varonil?

—Smoker... hablo en serio.

—Yo también hablo en serio. —Muerde mi labio inferior tirando de él a modo juguetón—. Me he levantado con ganas de jugar.

Debería huir ante aquella cacería. No sé cómo es Smoker después de lo de ayer. ¿Es un hombre que le gusta el sexo duro o pasional? Esas caricias que estaba provocando con sus manos hace que no tenga las ideas claras, me estaba distrayendo. Aún estaba un poco adolorida como para hacerlo de nuevo. Y a él no le importaba. Su miembro lo delataba. Me besa con deseo mordiendo una y otra vez mi labio provocando pequeñas heridas. Este hombre tiene un apetito insaciable. Tengo miedo.

Estaba a punto de morder mi cuello cuando, de repente, se escucha el tono de su móvil que se encontraba en el comodín. Alguien lo estaba llamando a estas horas de la madrugada. Es la campana de la salvación. Sin embargo, él lo ignora complemente a lo que muerde con ímpetu esa zona sensible. Enredo los dedos en sus cabellos, sujetando con firmeza aquellas hebras mientras él seguía devorando. ¡Por favor que coja el móvil y dejé que respire un momento!

Como si mis súplicas fueron escuchadas, Smoker gruñe muy molesto de que aquella llamada no cesaba a lo cual lo coge con malhumor. Al ver quién era, cambia su rostro totalmente y coge la llamada.

—Aquí Smoker. Sí, estoy mucho mejor. —El tono de voz era de un hombre enamorado. ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente adorable cuando quiere?—. Tashigi ahora mismo me has pillado en un mal momento. —Tashigi retenlo un poco—. Estoy teniendo sexo con mi chica y tú has cortado el rollo —Sí, cortó el rollo. Espera... ¡¿por qué demonios tiene que decirlo?! Hasta escuché un grito de su compañera a través del teléfono pidiendo disculpas—. Disculpas aceptadas ya que estoy de buen humor, mañana volveré al trabajo y diles a esos idiotas que no llamen hoy. —Y cuelga a lo que me mira riéndose ante mi rostro porque estaba colorada.

—No hacía falta que fueras tan directo.

—Oh, pero si es la pura verdad —ronronea muy cerca de mis labios—. Vamos a ver... ¿por dónde iba?

—Smoker lo que has hecho no tuvo ni una pizca de... ¡Ah! —No terminé la frase ya que aquel hombre comenzó a lamer mis pezones que se han endurecido al instante.

Agarraba con firmeza mis pechos casi juntándolos para morder al mismo tiempo ambos pezones. Yo me estaba revolviendo entre las sábanas queriendo zafarme, pero él me lo impedía. Su peso era clave de todo esto. Gemidos salen de mi boca temblando como nunca mientras él jugaba con aquellos botones un tanto sensibles. Es un hombre hambriento con ganas de jugar y yo le dejaba. Si acallo mis gemidos es posible que él me morderá como una forma de advertencia.

De un movimiento rápido, quita aquella sábana que para él era una molestia. Para mí era una forma de protegerme de aquellas fauces de aquel lobo que me miraba con deseo y con hambre. Roza sus labios con los míos a modo de un beso tentador. Él desea que los abra para que pueda explorarla con la lengua. De alguna forma me hipnotizaba su manera de ser cuando está en estado depredador o león en celo. Los abro sin remordimiento y él me besa con furor donde un gruñido sale de su garganta.

Los movimientos de nuestros cuerpos danzaban y se sincronizan al mismo tiempo queriendo tener más contacto. Este hombre me está volviendo loca. No sintiendo pudor alguno, llevo las manos a su espalda bien tonificada tocando cada omóplato y cualquier otro músculo. Para mí es un Dios personificado. Un dios griego o romano. Es la perfección de todo. Mis piernas rodean las caderas de él queriendo tener más contacto. Un ronroneo casi gutural resuena en su nuez como si le hubiera gustado aquel movimiento.

Mis pulmones piden con emergencia aire, llevamos mucho tiempo besándonos de esa manera. Hasta que Smoker decide separar nuestros labios recogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire. ¡Me matará en cualquier momento! Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y yo quería saber qué es lo que pretendía. No hizo falta. Me giró apoyando mis pechos y mi vientre en las sábanas mientras va alzando mis caderas donde tengo el pompis al aire.

¡Esta posición me da mucha vergüenza! Lo digo porque la carne sobrante de mi piel estaba un poco suelta y mis pechos caían en pico por la gravedad. Y lo peor de todo es mi trasero que no es nada pequeño. Miro de reojo a Smoker como una forma de clemencia. Grave error. Esos ojos de color café destellan como nunca. El animal que lleva dentro lo ha dominado completamente. Yo solo tiemblo no queriendo pensar que es lo que va a hacer.

Siento como apoya sus manos en mi trasero apretándolos como nunca donde yo libero un pequeño quejido. Son grandes, mis nalgas caben a la perfección en ellas. ¿Quién diría que estuviera en una posición un tanto sumisa? Y un gran gemido sale de mi boca al notar algo caliente recorrer toda extensión de mi sexo. Clítoris, labios mayores e inferiores... Lo gocé como nunca. Mi sexo ya está lo suficiente mojado como para que entrase. Miro de reojo un poco y mi rostro está al rojo vivo viendo como aquella lengua va recorriendo todo mi ser.

¡Eso es demasiado para mi pobre corazón!

—¡Smoker! —gimo, ocultando mi rostro en la almohada—. ¡No hagas eso!

—¿Por qué? Si te está gustando.

—M... ¡Me da vergüenza!

—No debes sentir pudor alguno. Además, yo quiero hacerte el oral. —Siento como sus dedos abren mi cavidad para dejar aquella articulación.

Todo mi ser temblaba ante las lamidas que provocaba Smoker. ¿Es verdad lo que decía Nami? ¿El sexo oral es lo mejor del mundo? Y joder, si tenía razón. Mis músculos, o más bien mis nalgas, se contraían por cada lengüetazo que daba aquel hombre. No pude aguantar de morder la almohada aguantando las ganas de gemir. Grave error. Grito con sorpresa al sentir una fuerte nalgada en mi trasero. Eso produjo que mojara un poco más, un líquido resbalaba de mis entrañas pasando entre mis muslos. Tengo la sensación de que a Smoker le estaba divirtiendo esto.

Un gran suspiro sale de mis labios cuando él decide lamer aquella sustancia de mis muslos y asciende lentamente hasta morder con decisión mi clítoris. Grito de placer sosteniendo con fuerza las sábanas con mis propias sábanas. Si sigue así provocará que tenga un orgasmo. ¿Eso es lo que quiere? Pues lo está consiguiendo porque presiento como una pequeña descarga recorre por mi columna vertebral y va descendiendo hasta mi vientre dando la señal que estaba a punto de correrme.

Siento como abre más mis nalgas y mis labios mayores para luego meter la lengua dentro. Arqueé la espalda como pude liberando aquel bendito orgasmo. Apoyo la frente en mis brazos conteniendo la respiración. Dios, que sensación más agradable. Smoker se incorpora para coger la caja sacando un condón. Estaré más sensible que antes. Me muerdo el labio al notar como aquel miembro se coloca entre mis nalgas y Smoker, al apretarlas, va haciendo una simulación de masturbación.

Este hombre no siente pudor alguno y yo me estaba avergonzado demasiado. Hasta que lo sentí en mis propias carnes. Aquel miembro entra con decisión en mi cavidad vaginal que no pude resistir en gemir.

—Joder, sigues estando apretada —gruñe satisfecho no pudiendo evitar dar una leve palmada en una de mis nalgas.

—Smoker... —Estaba temblando de placer.

—Si sigues gimiendo mi nombre de esa manera, te aseguro que te follaré como un verdadero animal.

Entonces apreté los labios con fuerza cuando dijo eso. No quiero imaginarme a un Smoker follándome de esa manera. Pero era excitante. No aguantó y comenzó a moverse dentro de mí donde leves gemidos un tanto placenteros salen de mi boca. Aquella punta estaba tocando puntos sensibles que yo desconocía. Mis pechos chocaban entre sí ante cada embestida que realizaba él sujetando con firmeza mis caderas como queriendo no separarse de esta exquisitez.

¿Cómo puede ser que haya personas así que les encante el sexo? Bueno y lo pregunta alguien que solo ha probado una vez. Eso me hace recordar a mi vecina quien traía a todo hombre y que sus gritos se escuchaban. Y ahora tengo un hombre que me estaba deseando quien lleva sus manos hacia mis pechos para sujetarlos con firmeza. Ya definitivamente me he vuelto loca antes sus caricias y ante sus movimientos de caderas. No paro de morder mi labio intentando acallar los gemidos, pero era imposible. Él me obligaba a soltarlos sin tapujos.

Aprovecha de vez en cuando para morder mi cuello sabiendo que estoy vulnerable y es fácil de engatusarme. Hasta agarra mis cabellos con firmeza casi entrando en el éxtasis. Unas cuantas lágrimas de placer resbalan por mi rostro sintiendo un nuevo orgasmo aproximarse. Y lo liberé. Liberando toda esa tensión en mi cuerpo aprisionando aquel miembro donde escucho un ronco gemido por su parte. Me derrumbé en la cama para coger aire y llevarlos a mis pulmones.

Observo de reojo a Smoker quien se quitaba el condón ya usado envolviéndolo para luego tirarlo en un cubo de basura que tiene ahí de casualidad. Dios, no me quiero imaginar cuánto lo sienta de verdad. Él se agacha besando mis hombros con sutileza a lo que correspondo, suspirando levemente.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno. No tardes.

Escucho decir mientras él se baja de la cama liberando aquel peso. Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo poniéndose los boxers y saliendo de la habitación. Pude admirar por unos momentos aquella espalda tan ancha y esos glúteos que daban ganas de apretarlos. ¿Desde cuándo me he vuelto pervertida? Creo que es por culpa de él. Me sonrojo fuertemente ocultando mi rostro en la almohada. Escucho unos leves ladridos en el piso de abajo. Snow parece feliz.

Estiro mis brazos con mala gana y me levanto. Y hay un problema: mi ropa está abajo. Me da vergüenza ir por la casa desnuda por si algún vecino se atreviese a mirar a través de las ventanas. Entonces ¿qué debería ponerme? Miro la camisa de Smoker en el suelo a lo cual lo recojo viendo sus grandes dimensiones. ¿Me podría servir? Solo espero que no diga nada. Me lo voy poniendo y mi olfato se activa al sentir el olor de aquel hombre. Era tan adictivo. No me quitaría esta camisa para nada. Además, me queda un poco grande que casi cubría mis partes íntimas.

Salgo de la habitación ya oliendo aquel exquisito manjar. Hace tiempo que no comía bien desde lo ocurrido. Me dirijo a las escaleras donde voy bajando lentamente y unas patas corretean hacia la escalera quedándose abajo. Snow me estaba esperando muy feliz de verme que no paraba de mover la cola. Qué lindo. Me agacho para acariciar su cabeza a lo que él me devuelve lamidas en mi rostro. No podía negarme, es un animal muy cariñoso.

Me siento en la silla siendo perseguidos por el Husky quien apoya la cabeza en mi muslo queriendo más de mis caricias. Es casi idéntico a Smoker. Y el perro mueve las orejas como si hubiera escuchado algo y vuelve a corretear en dirección hacia la cocina. A lo mejor tiene que comer también. Y ahí aparece Smoker con una bandeja llena de comida acercándose a la mesa para dejarlo ahí. Siento su mirada recorrer por mi cuerpo a lo que yo me estremezco. ¿Debería preocuparme?

—¿Qué es? —pregunto para distraerlo.

—Crepes con nocilla.

—Yo pensaba que eras un hombre saludable.

—Tengo derecho a tener algún que otro capricho. —Esboza una sonrisa dejando de lado el puro de su boca. ¿Ha estado fumando en la cocina?

No dije nada. Simplemente lleve un poco a mi boca saboreando aquel manjar exquisito. ¡Está buenísimo! No podía negar que tiene un don en la cocina. Ojalá fuera mi chef personal, aunque no quiero ser muy abusadora con él. Miro un poco la casa intentando distraerme y veo mi ropa aún tendida en aquella cuerda. Me sonrojo un poco por atreverme a venir aquí con lo que cayó ayer y a él no le importó que me desnudase. Lo hizo para que no tuviera algún que otro resfriado.

Ya él había terminado de comer a lo que vuelve a fumar esperando a que yo terminase. Parece que se lo toma con tranquilidad. Aunque me sorprende que haya comido tan rápido. ¿Tampoco comía? Debió de sufrir mucho. Termino también ya llena. Me supo aquella comida. Debería intentar a preparar yo mismas crepes. Unos dedos rozan con mi mano sujetándola con fuerza a lo cual le miro queriendo saber qué es lo que pensaba. Que es lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Sabes? No te queda mal la camisa. —Mis mejillas se sonrojan aún más por tal confesión—. No pensaba que fueras tan atrevida —dice mientras me tira hacia él obligando a levantarme de mi sitio.

—N... No tenía otra cosa al alcance. —Agacho la cabeza a modo de disculpa.

—Y más sabiendo que tu ropa estaba abajo. —Atrae aún más mi cuerpo hasta sentarme a horcajadas en sus piernas.

—Smoker.

—Y lo mejor de todo es que no tienes nada debajo. —Esboza más la sonrisa, muy divertido donde sus manos descansan en mi trasero.

—Smoker, no creo que pueda con una tercera ronda.

—¿Y no puedo por lo menos tocarte? Además, creo que una buena ducha nos vendría bien a ambos.

¿Una buena ducha? Bueno es posible. Me siento sucia después de lo ocurrido. Desde esa posición, se levanta sujetándome con firmeza mientras camina en dirección a las escaleras para ir al baño. Me estaba mareando un poco de ir bajando y subiendo. Voy suspirando por cada beso que reparte en mi rostro no queriendo separarse de mí. Llegamos a la zona del cuarto de baño donde observó detenidamente. Era un poco más grande que la mía y hay una bañera junto con un lavamanos y inodoro. E incluso un espejo que era enorme.

Me suelta donde aprovecha para desabrochar la camisa. Lo hace tan lento y tortuoso para mí. Me estaba matando por dentro. Y me gira encarándome ante el espejo. No. No podía mirarme. Me negaba. Lo repugnaba. Sin embargo, él sostiene mi barbilla para que no la desviase. ¿Qué es lo que quería conseguir? Con la otra mano va acariciando cada poro de piel pasando por aquellas zonas que me avergonzaba demasiado. Tocaba cada estría y cada zona de la celulitis. E incluso por la zona de mi vientre donde hay un poco de carne sobrante.

Me susurra al oído pidiendo que me quedase quieta, como estaba, mientras él va abriendo el grifo de la bañera. ¿Él le gustaba lo que veía? Prácticamente sí. ¿Debería de animarme un poco más y tener el valor suficiente para mostrar un poco más de mí a la gente? Es decir, no esconderme con tanta ropa abultada. Él vuelve a colocarse detrás mía. La diferencia de tamaño era abismal. Él casi llega a los dos metros de altura y yo soy tan pequeña a su lado. Apoya la barbilla en mi hombro admirando mi cuerpo a través del espejo. Sus caricias iban acentuando cada vez más mientras escucho como ronronea muy cerca de mi oído.

Miro de reojo a la bañera que ya estaba casi llena y siento un leve empujón por parte de él. Me voy metiendo lentamente sintiendo el agua fría y como mis poros reaccionan erizando mi piel. Smoker se acerca hacia mí ya con los boxers quitados a lo cual desvío la mirada. Aún no estoy acostumbrada a ver ese trozo de carne.

—¿Me dejas un hueco?

Me sonrojo completamente porque sé que quiere colocarse detrás mía. Me inclino un poco empujando mi cuerpo hacia delante mientras él se va colocando y me atrae pegando mi espalda en su pecho. Tan duro. Ese hombre es tan perfecto. Las caricias vuelven en donde me acomodo dejándome llevar por esa exquisita sensación. Smoker sabe tocar aquellos puntos erógenos que tanto desconocía. Me estaba mimando mucho. Algo que no veía en él.

¿Tal vez por qué de verdad tiene sentimientos reales hacia mí? Una sonrisa aparece en mis labios, muy feliz de saberlo. Alzo un poco la mirada para encontrarme aquellos ojos cafés que tanto me hipnotizan. Nunca dejaré de mirarlo ni él los míos. Comienza a enjabonar mi cuerpo casi separando mis piernas con las suyas y con atrevimiento sus dedos rozaban casi cerca de mi intimidad. ¿Este hombre no se cansará nunca? Es muy activo en cuanto al sexo.

—Smoker —suspiro.

—Tranquila, no haré nada —comenta tranquilo besando mi frente—, dejaré que te acostumbres a mí y a mis juegos. —Esboza esa sonrisa que hace que me sonroje.

—No sé si debería preocuparme. Eres un hombre muy activo.

—¿Y no prefieres que sea así antes de ser un hombre aburrido?

—Pero no dejas descansar a una novia que no tiene mucha experiencia en esto.

—Esa es la parte divertida —ríe besando el puente de mi nariz.

Y lo noté. Ese pedazo de carne clavándose en mi trasero. ¿Nunca se cansa? Me siento vulnerable ante él. Sin embargo, Smoker no dejaba de enjabonar mi cuerpo hasta que me da el jabón. Eso daba la señal que me era mi turno. Me giro para tenerlo enfrente, pero mis ojos se clavan en aquella punta que se asomaba en el agua. Joder, es demasiado grande al igual que él. ¡No! Céntrate en tu labor de lavar el cuerpo de Smoker. Mi mente lo dice, pero mi cuerpo pide otra cosa. Me distraigo enjabonando el pecho de él no queriendo pensar en aquel falo.

Comienza a recordar el día en que lo toqué sin querer por manchar el pantalón de Smoker con el té. Y ayer lo pude tocar con mis propias manos. ¡Deja de pensar en esa cosa y céntrate! Hasta Smoker se remueve un tanto incómodo como si me estuviera pidiendo algo. No me está ayudando para nada. ¡Estate quieto, joder! Me está poniendo nerviosa él y su miembro. Él me está tentando, por alguna extraña razón, lo sé.

—¿Podrías estarte quieto? —le regaño inflando los mofletes.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que no quieres.

—¿Tengo que ponerte un castigo?

—¿Qué tipo de castigo? —Parece que llamé su atención.

—No dejar que me toques.

—Que cruel eres conmigo.

—Pues dile a tu amiguito que se calme y puedo terminar mi tarea.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —se sincera sin desviar la mirada—. Tengo muchos pensamientos sucios en esta cabeza.

—¿Con respecto hacia mí? —Me sonrojo aún más.

—Con respecto hacia ti. No sabes las cosas que me dan ganas de hacerte, incluyendo en follar tu boca.

—... Tú y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente acerca a decir cosas muy directas.

—¿Te pone nerviosa? —ronronea como un modo de satisfacción.

—Demasiado diría yo.

Ríe ante mi comentario y se levanta un poco donde apoya las manos en mis hombros para que apoye la espalda en el borde de la bañera mientras él se acerca peligrosamente. Oh no, el lobo ha vuelto a comerme.

—Pues deberás acostumbrarte porque, en público soy el hombre al que conoces, más serio. Pero en cuanto a la cama, me gusta jugar un poco y que mi pareja sea atrevida. —Esa voz varonil vuelve, poniéndome más nerviosa y roja—. Y haré todo lo posible para que seas más juguetona en la cama, en la bañera, en la cocina... En cualquier sitio en donde haya tensión sexual en ambos.

—Smoker. —Me estaba quedando sin hablar, sin respiración.

—Haré que gimas y grites mi nombre una y otra vez, pidiéndome más. Que no te canses de mí en ningún momento. —Tengo la sensación de que se lo está tomando muy a pecho esto. Me da algo de miedo, pero excitante a la vez—. Que me pidas en hacerte un oral, en follarte en cualquier posición que te plazca, que me pidas lo que quieras. Complacernos mutuamente. Haz realidad tus fantasías sexuales conmigo y yo haré lo mismo contigo. No sabes la de cosas que tengo en mi mente, las ganas de hacerte cualquier cosa.

Me estaba quedando sin oxígeno de verdad y ya no había distancia alguna en ambos. Un gemido sale de mis labios al sentir como el miembro de él entra sin dificultad alguna. ¡Ni siquiera me ha preparado! ¿Sus palabras han hecho que me mojara completamente? Un gruñido de satisfacción sale de su garganta.

—Ah, ¿ves? Nos compenetramos. Me deseas. Te deseo. Tendremos sexo. Te haré el amor. Te daré la mayor satisfacción que nadie puede darte.

Y así estuvo conmigo durante toda la mañana teniendo sexo conmigo sin descanso alguno.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, no sigas leyendo, aunque eso implique que perderás información de la historia que será importante de cara a próximos capítulos.

Me siento tan feliz que no dejo de sonreír. Se me nota en el rostro cada vez que pienso en ella. Mi niña. Casi no escapas de mis garras. No paré de enseñarla un montón de cosas ayer. Todo de ella me encanta y no puedo negarlo. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo, hasta mis ansias de fumar disminuyen, pero mantengo mis dos puros. Esta mañana saludé con buen humor a mis compañeros que me miraron un tanto sorprendidos. Tashigi no preguntó porque sabe lo que ocurrió ayer. Pobre chica. Es verdad lo que dijo Rose, soy muy directo y no lo puedo evitar. Soy así, soy el hombre más sencillo del mundo.

Me dispuse a revisar todos los documentos que tengo pendientes para entregárselo a mi superior. Se alegró de saber que estaba bien y volvía al trabajo. Debo hacerlo con mucha cautela, sin equivocarme. Luego no quiero escuchar quejas de los empleados. De vez en cuando, mis ojos se clavan en el móvil, esperando alguna llamada o algún mensaje por parte de Rose. La vi ayer y ya la echo de menos. Joder, me vuelve loco y no sabes cuánto. Quiero salir de aquí e ir a su zona de trabajo para llevarla a casa o a la mía. Tengo ganas de jugar con mi pequeña. Inhalo y exhalo el humo de mis puros ya pensando en cosas sucias. Rose, mi pequeña, ¿ves lo que haces conmigo?

Gruño incómodo en mi sitio donde me muevo con ella, intentando ignorar de mi cabeza esas imágenes un tanto eróticas. Se ve tan sumisa con ese rostro. Me gustaría que fuera más juguetona conmigo, más atrevida. Que me dijera sus deseos más carnales. ¡Pervertido de mierda! Deberías estar entre rejas y no pensar en esas cosas. Y con esos pensamientos, mi polla se ha vuelto dura. Una simple masturbación no ayudaría a calmar estas ansias de querer tener sexo. Prefiero que me toque ella o meter mi polla en esa cavidad.

—Joder —digo, en voz alta, intentando tener autocontrol.

Estuve pensando toda esta mañana de pedirle a que venga a mi casa, y así vivir bajo el mismo techo. No es una mala idea. Sé que llevamos poco tiempo de noviazgos, pero es que me veo solo cada vez que me despierto, y ella no está ahí. Definitivamente, me he enamorado. Bueno, vamos a dejar de lado el tema amoroso y sexual, y voy a terminar este papeleo, que parece que no voy a acabar. Como me gustaría que empezase a tomar las pastillas anticonceptivas. ¡Smoker, para de una vez! Parezco un puto enfermo o un obsesivo del sexo.

Nunca me sentí así, ni siquiera cuando estuve con Hina. ¿Debería preocuparme? Deja esas ideas a un lado y concéntrate en tu trabajo, ya luego irás a verla para recogerla. Esa es mi idea de hoy. Me comentó que dentro de dos días tiene cita con el médico para revisarla. Desde que tuvimos aquel problema, la chica ha dejado de comer. Me preocupo mucho por ella, no quiero que le pase nada. Es tan delicada. Muevo un poco la cabeza para relajar mis músculos, los tengo un poco tensos, la verdad. Necesito con urgencia un masaje. Me pregunto si ella sabe realizar uno.

Yo encantado de hacerle un masaje a mi pequeña. «Acabé con esta maldita tarea», digo dejando de lado los documentos para cuando Tashigi aparezca en mi despacho, y se los llevase. Ahora mis ojos visualizan los mensajes de mi ordenador de varios incidentes que han ocurrido en estos días. Robos de bancos, ventas de armas ilegales, personas desaparecidas... La humanidad está en la mierda absoluta. ¿Por qué la gente tiene que coger una vida así? No lo entiendo, sinceramente. Dirijo mis dedos a la zona de mi sien, intentando calmar este dolor de cabeza.

Hasta que mis oídos se agudizan al escuchar una notificación de mi móvil. Pude ver de reojo que era Rose. ¡Mi salvación de este aburrimiento! Lo cojo con rapidez para ver su mensaje.

_Buenos días, ¿qué tal el trabajo?_

_Buenos días, preparando papeleo._  
_¿Y tú?_

_En el descanso desayunando._

_Me gusta que mi niña se cuide._

_¡Ya te he dicho que no soy una niña!_

_Lo eres para mí._  
_No sabes las ganas de tenerte a mi lado._

_No puedes descansar por lo menos, ¿verdad?_

_¿Como iba a dejarlo si eres lo más maravilloso?_

_¿Desde cuándo mi pareja se ha vuelto cursi?_

_Desde que estoy contigo._

Ya deseo que sea la hora de irme de la comisaría e ir hasta allí, a dónde está ella. Deseo abrazarla y mimarla como haría cualquier pareja. Retiro los puros de mi boca, exhalando el humo lentamente mientras cierro mis ojos lentamente. Miro al reloj de la pared para saber la hora. Aún quedaba tiempo, tiempo para ver a mi pequeña. Tranquilo Smoker, distráete con algo mientras.

* * *

Sengoku me tuvo reunido no sé cuántas horas en su despacho y mi cara reflejaba las ganas de irme de allí cuánto antes. Pero lo hizo porque estaba preocupado desde que me di de baja. Tuve que dar explicaciones a mi superior y se alegró de que todo haya salido bien. Y ahora, estoy en mi moto, dirigiéndome hacia la cafetería para recoger a Rose. Le queda como cinco minutos para acabar su turno. Ya sé que no le agrada la idea de que la busque en moto, se siente insegura. Pero, joder, yo amo a esta preciosidad. No tanto como a mi niña.

Y llego a mi destino, aparcando como de costumbre en mi sitio ya casi preferido, teniendo una vista increíble de ella. Tan centrada con su trabajo, ya cerrando la caja y recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa. La prometí no llevarla en la mía durante la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana. Una pena, la verdad. Me gustaría jugar un poco más con ella. Y mis ojos se clavan en cierto chico que se acercó a ella para hablar. ¿Quién es ese tipo? Y Rose le sonríe como si nada.

Por alguna extraña razón, estoy sintiendo celos por ese tipo. Espera, acaba de girarse. No puede ser lo que ven mis ojos. ¿Ese es Drake? ¿Qué hace con mi novia? Muerdo con firmeza los puros casi rompiéndolo, aguantando las ganas de bajar de mi moto para reventarle. «Tranquilo, relájate. Seguramente son conocidos», eso. Piensa en ello y no dejes que los celos te dominen. Ella me ve y me saluda con la mano, a lo cual el chico me ve. Hola, pedazo de idiota roba novias. No sé leer los labios, pero parece que se ha disculpado. Los dos salen de la cafetería y se despiden, cada uno por su camino.

—¿Ocurre algo? —me pregunta viendo que no quitaba el ojo de encima a Drake.

—¿De qué conoces a Drake? —Tan directo. Típico de mí.

—Drake es un amigo de Law —dice a lo que la miro un momento.

—¿No me digas que Trafalgar es tu médico?

—Sí. —ríe tiernamente—. Me contó que él fue quién te curó esa cicatriz. —Guía sus dedos hacia la costura, tocándola lentamente.

—Fue pura suerte de no perder mi lado derecho —digo mientras sujeta su mano para atraerla hacia mí—. Entonces, no me verías con los mismos ojos.

—Lo dudo mucho.

Esbozo una sonrisa entendiendo lo que dijo la chica. Si yo la veo de esa manera porque me encanta, ella hará lo mismo. No pude evitar en acercarme a su rostro y posar mis labios en los suyos, volviendo a probar esa esponjosidad en ellos. Para mí, han pasado años desde que la besé por última vez, pero nos hemos visto ayer. Me separo para colocarle el casco a mi bella flor, para que estuviese protegida de cualquier incidente. Yo tendré el mayor cuidado del mundo, pero por si acaso, es lo mejor por su seguridad.

Ella sube sin problema, sujetando su mano para que tuviera cuidado, y arranco el motor para dirigirnos hacia el hogar de Rose. Ella se sujeta a mí sin problema, por miedo a caerse. Yo, simplemente, sonrío ante ese gesto. La gente se pasa la vida mirándonos y yo los ignoraba. Estoy más centrado en mi forma de conducir y que ella esté cómoda. Seguramente tendrá algo de hambre, a ver qué es lo que tiene en la nevera para poder prepararle algo.

Minutos han pasado y llegamos. Puedo notar la mirada de los vecinos clavarse en nosotros, como si no tienen otra cosa que hacer en la vida. Malditos estúpidos. Deberían buscar algún hobby y dejarnos tranquilos. Ella camina en dirección a su apartamento, a lo cual la sigo sin pensarlo. Parezco un guardaespaldas que quiere proteger a su tesoro. Y es mi más preciado tesoro. Mi niña preciosa. Me he vuelto un poco tsundere, debo reconocerlo. Ella busca dentro de su bolso las llaves, aunque tarda la vida. No sé por qué las mujeres tienen la manía de llevar bolsos tan grandes, si luego no pueden encontrar unas míseras llaves.

Y, finalmente, da con ellas. Un poco más y soy yo quien se pone a buscarlas. Entra con algo de torpeza a lo que yo, simplemente, esbozo una sonrisa. ¿Está nerviosa o son cosas mías? No estoy muy seguro, pero parece que piensa que pasará algo en su piso. Oh, si tú supieras las cosas que te haría. No saldrías viva de aquí. Ya entrando, me dirijo hacia el sofá, sentándome donde relajo todos mis músculos y exhalo el humo de mis puros. Siento su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo como si quisiera saber mi próximo movimiento.

—¿Quieres que haga un té? —pregunta con esa voz dulce.

—Un café no estaría mal, pero me conformo con un té.

—Enseguida lo preparo.

Parezco un viejo que no ha hecho ejercicio en su vida, pero no me importa. Retiro los puros de mi boca para ver a Rose preparar el té. La suerte que tengo es que la cocina no está apartada, sino más bien que está unida con el salón. No sé si me he explicado bien, pero lo intenté por lo menos. Tan centrada en realizar su tarea y yo la devoro con la mirada. No puedo negar que soy un pervertido que le encante mirar a su novia. Ella lo tiene todo. No debe avergonzarse de su cuerpo. Es natural. Su metabolismo es así.

Es verdad que con algo de ejercicio puede cambiar, pero la deseo tal cual es. Ese movimiento de caderas me está volviendo loco. Como te coja, no podrás huir de mí. Se acerca ya con el té preparando, sentándose al lado mío mientras va rellenando la taza. Acaricio con cariño su mejilla que está colorado. Ese tono le sienta bien y me dan ganas de morderlo. Marcarla. Te estás yendo por las ramas, Smoker.

Comenzó a comentarme que es lo que hizo en su trabajo, a lo cual hice lo mismo. En sus ojos puedo ver la emoción de contarlo, como si no tiene miedo de ser directa. Creo que soy una buena influencia. Me encanta escuchar su voz. Dulce y aterciopelada con un poco de timidez. Si no fueras tan introvertida, seguro que nos divertiríamos mucho. Sin embargo, yo le doy tiempo. No sé cuánto, pero es mejor intentarlo. Iba a añadir un comentario, hasta que unos gemidos hacen eco por el salón.

¡Joder con la vecina! ¿Tiene sexo todos los días? A veces la envidio porque tiene esa suerte. De follar como nunca. Miro a Rose que está más roja que nunca, como si intentara ignorar esos gemidos. Mi niña, ¿tanta vergüenza tienes? Me dan ganas de abrazarla y protegerla. Sin embargo, tengo otros planes con ella a lo que sonrío. Sujeto sus manos para atraerla y sentarla encima de mí, recibiendo una mirada de confusión en ella.

—¿Smoker?

—¿Por qué no demuestras a tu vecina que tienes unos gemidos de escándalo? —ronroneo juguetón acariciando por encima de sus ropas.

—No quiero que los vecinos se enteren. —Que tierna ella—. Además, ¿no has tenido suficiente con lo de ayer? —Su voz es tímida e insegura.

—Sabes perfectamente que le haría el amor a mi pareja todos los días, para que supiera que me encanta todo de ella.

—Eres muy directo.

—¿Te das cuenta ahora, pequeña? —A veces, es tan inocente que me dan ganas de estrujar aquellas mejillas.

—No me gusta esta posición —dijo, con la cabeza agachada.

—¿Por qué? —Me acerco a su rostro mientras retiro los puros de mi boca—. A mí me gusta tenerte así. —Mis manos descienden hasta su trasero, donde lo aprieto con fuerza—. Te ves adorable y, además, en esta posición tienes control sobre mí.

—¿Control sobre ti? —repite lo último.

—Claro —respondo, mientras mis dedos descansan sobre el borde su camisa de trabajo, tentado de quitarla—. Tú eres la que manda. En cambio, yo solo puedo acariciarte y deleitarme con tus movimientos.

—Eso no me ayuda en nada.

—¿Es que te da vergüenza en bajar y subir, a un ritmo placentero, y que tus pechos reboten?

—¡Smoker!

Sonrío de forma varonil mientras apago los puros en el cenicero que trajo Rose. De verdad, esta niña tiene que aprender muchas cosas. Conocer mis caprichos en cuanto al sexo.

—Yo creo que eso es demasiado tarde —le corrijo recibiendo una mirada de confusión—, yo ya he visto todo.

Iba a decir algo, pero yo se lo impido juntando mis labios contra los suyos. No debe de objetar nada, solo debe dejarse llevar por esto. Ella debe olvidar esa inseguridad en su cuerpo y confiar en mí. ¿Es que quiere que esté así todos los días? Yo encantado de la vida. Me separo un poco de sus labios para que coja un poco de aire, y la vuelvo a besar con más furor que nunca. Es mi adicción. No pararé de probarlos. Muevo mi boca con la intención de meter mi lengua en la suya y jugar con ella un buen rato. Ya con solo besarla, mi miembro despierta. ¡Joder! Ni con eso puedo controlarme.

Su camisa voló con rapidez y me dispongo a quitarle el sostén, intentando dar la clave en desabrochar el enganche. ¿Tendrá algún sujetador que se quite el enganche por delante? Eso ahorraría tiempo en pelearme con la ropa interior. El perfume de su cuello es tan delicioso que no pude resistirme en morderlo. Es mía por derecho. Pero ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera. No le voy a prohibir que deje sus amigos, su vida por mí. Quiero que sea feliz conmigo o sin mí. Los gemidos hacen acto de presencia en el salón y yo sigo mordiendo esa zona sensible, casi cerca de la yugular. Como conozco ya tus debilidades, mi pequeña.

Ya mis manos dirigidas en sus pechos, los aprieto con fuerza. El tacto es suave y robusta. Son grandes y firmes que dan ganas de hacer cualquier cosa con ellos. Cosas muy sucias. Gruño como un poseso, apoyando la frente en su hombre dejando que mis fosas nasales inhalen el aroma de su cuerpo. Ella se mueve un tanto incómoda, al sentir mi sexo chocarse en su pelvis. Sonrío socarrón, divertido ante la escena. Como me encanta molestarla. Esos botones de color rosa que se erizan con un solo roce de mis dedos, me encanta ver esa sensación. Que sea yo el causante de esa excitación. Y desde la posición en que estamos, puedo acercarme sin dificultad para lamer y morderlos. Ella suspira levemente, apretando con fuerza mis cabellos donde unas cuentas hebras caen sobre mi frente.

Joder, esta niña me está poniendo mucho. Los torturo un buen rato, deseo escuchar esos gemidos que tanto me gustan. Pero eso no bastaba para saciar mis ansias de hacerla mía. Me levanto, sujetando con fuerza su cuerpo, para acostarla en el sofá y deshago sus pantalones junto con sus bragas, quedando desnuda ante mi merced. Rose me mira con ese rostro sonrojado y tímido e intentando todo lo posible en cubrirse. «Aún siente pudor ante mi presencia», quien me ve con ella, pensará que no somos pareja. Somos dos polos opuestos. Yo una persona ruda y bruta, y ella alguien tímida y encantadora. Una combinación muy extraña, y que me gusta. Lamo su esternón haciendo un largo recorrido hasta llegar a su zona del vientre, se visualiza varias estrías provocadas por el cambio matutino de su cuerpo. Muerdo un poco de su piel sobrante. Parezco un depredador que desea devorar a su presa, que está indefensa.

Hasta que mi olfato se agudiza al oler esa esencia tan magnífica de ella. Delicioso manjar. Ya mi lengua está a punto de tocar aquel botón, que se sobresale de su capuchón, y doy una larga y lenta lamida, para que supiera que voy a estar jugando con ella un buen rato. Escuchar como dice mi nombre, me provoca una gran satisfacción. Ya está lo bastante lubricada como para meter mi polla en ese agujero. La miro de reojo viendo que cubre aquella carne sobrante de su vientre con su brazo, como sintiera bochorno. Tiene la costumbre de hacer eso, no es nuevo. Me dí cuenta de eso ayer mismo. Si tuviera miedo de que dijera algo desagradable. Repito: me encanta todo de ella. Sus gemidos cada vez tienen más fuerza que antes, e incluso más que su vecina.

Mientras sigo con mi labor de realizar un buen oral, me desabrocho los pantalones y me los bajo un poco junto con mis boxers, liberando mi polla ya erecta. Me quito el abrigo, entrando en calor ya, tirándolo por ahí porque estoy centrado con esto. Como me gustaría meter mi miembro entre sus pechos, sentir esa calidez y masturbarme entre ellas. «Soy un puto enfermo», y lo soy. Ojalá diese el paso de hacerme un oral, porque quiero sentir esa boca explorar mi miembro. Y creo que ya es hora. Me separo de ella, volviendo a mi posición de antes, y sujeto sus muñecas para que se levantara de su sitio y se ponga enfrente mía. Esos ojos (c/o) me miran con un toque de pudor, como si ya supiera lo que va a suceder. O tal vez no. Ronroneo agarrando nuevamente sus muñecas y que se agachara hasta la altura de mi miembro. Aparta la vista, avergonzada de mirar esa monstruosidad. Sin soltarla, guío sus manos hacia él para que lo sujetase con firmeza y la ayudo a realizar una leve simulación.

—No debes sentir pudor alguno —digo con un tono de seguridad—. Una pareja debe de satisfacer las necesidades del otro, ¿no crees?

—Pero... ¿y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si no te gusta? —¿La puedo comer a besos, joder?

—No te preocupes por ello, mujer. —Acaricio con ternura su mejilla dándole la confianza del mundo.

Sus ojos vuelven a mi miembro con algo de duda, pero observo como se acerca lentamente, aun masturbando mi miembro, y besa la punta. Mierda, me estremecí. Nunca pensé que sentiría algo así. Esos besos me están matando, hasta que abre la boca y se lo mete de lleno. Sentir el calor que emana dentro de su cavidad es fascinante. Mueve la cabeza lentamente, arriba y abajo, no haciendo el esfuerzo de tragárselo entero. Mi miembro es grande y ancha, es normal que no pueda más. Son tan lentos y tortuosos que me dan ganas de mover mis caderas. Y no lo hice porque a lo mejor la puedo asustar. Poco a poco va cogiendo el ritmo, aumentando los movimientos de aquel vaivén, provocando que largos suspiros saliesen de mi garganta. Para ser la primera vez, me está gustando demasiado.

Sujeto con firmeza sus cabellos, ya que unas cuantas hebras caen de su frente y son molestas. Joder, lo estoy disfrutando como un condenado, pero lo disfrutaré más al escuchar sus gemidos pidiéndome más. Si sigue así, es posible que me corra cuanto antes. Y no voy a permitir eso. Alzo su cabeza para que se detuviese mientras unas gotas de saliva caen por la comisura de sus labios. Esa expresión de sumisa completamente era gratificante. Busco en los bolsillos de mis pantalones una cosa y, al sacarla, el rostro de ella cambia radicalmente. ¿Sorprendida?

—¿Tú sabías lo que iba a ocurrir?

—No —contesto—, pero siempre es bueno llevar uno por si acaso. —Rompo con mis dientes la bolsa de condón para ponérmelo.

—Eres un peligro en el sexo. —La siento encima de mis piernas, mientras observo como sus mejillas se sonrojan aún más.

—¿Lo dudabas, pequeña?

Nuestros sexos se rozan al instante, no pudiendo evitar soltar un largo suspiro. Quiero que sea ella quien tome el control desde esta posición. Apoyo mis manos sobre sus caderas y la ayudo a bajar lentamente, notando como esas paredes se abren dando paso a mi miembro ya duro como una roca. Que agradable sensación de que su sexo aprisione el mío. La mirada de Rose muestra confusión, moviendo las manos como si no supiera donde colocarlas. Decido ayudarla, guiando sus manos hacia el respaldar del sofá, como base de apoyo. Con todo el pudor del mundo, asciende un poco su cuerpo para luego bajarla lentamente y así sucesivamente. Nuestras miradas están fijas en el otro, no apartando esa conexión que tenemos.

Y sin esperar, ella se acerca a mi cuello para dar una leve mordida en mi nuez, a lo que gruño satisfecho de ello. Que atrevida, ¿no? Veo que soy una mala influencia en cuanto al sexo se refiere. Y me da igual. Quiero que sea una pervertida como yo. Que deje a un lado la vergüenza y que me diga que es lo quiere. Cómo quiere que le folle. Cuáles son sus fantasías sexuales. Y lo conseguiré cueste lo que cueste. El vaivén cada vez se intensifica aún más y mis manos descansan en su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza y nuestros gemidos se vuelven ecos en todo el salón. Cualquier vecino puede escuchar perfectamente esos sonidos tan suculentos que realiza Rose. Quiero que se enteren de que ya tiene a alguien que la está follando como nunca y lo está gozando.

Su rostro no reflejaba pudor alguno, sino uno de deseo y de excitación, que hasta la condenada se muerde el labio. ¡Mierda! Esa expresión es demasiado sexy. Debo tener una cara de idiota o embobado al verla. Y se detiene en seco a lo que la miro confusa. Mueve sus caderas de un lado para otro, como una forma de provocarme. «Niña, no hagas eso», lucho internamente para no hacer ninguna tontería. Debo controlar mis ganas de empotrarla en la pared y hacerla gritar como una perra. Ya me lo estoy imaginando.

—Smoker —gimotea mi nombre, captando mi atención—. Más.

—Si quieres más, debes de moverte. —Entiendo lo que quiere, pero prefiero que me lo diga bien claro.

—Pero quiero que tú te muevas.

—Pues pídelo. —Soy cruel, no lo niego.

Sus mejillas se tornan más rojas que nunca, un gesto de vergüenza. Yo sé lo que desea y quiero oírlo.

—Fóllame, Smoker.

—¿Cómo?

—Duro.

—Especifica aún más.

—Fóllame duro. —Tiembla ante aquellas palabras—. Quiero que me empotre en la pared.

Con eso ya para mí es suficiente. Me levanto con ella encima, sin ni siquiera separar nuestros cuerpos, y voy a la pared más cercana. Su espalda queda apoyada en la pared y sus piernas rodean mis caderas para tener algo de soporte. Yo, simplemente, cojo sus muñecas con una mano y colocarlas sobre su cabeza, mientras que la otra la descanso en su trasero, a modo de base de apoyo. Follarla de esta manera es gratificante. Y sus gemidos la delatan, mostrando que le gusta esta manera. Sentir nuestros cuerpos de esta manera, es excitante.

Mis movimientos se vuelven un tanto frenéticos, rozando cada extensión de esas paredes. Aprisiona y succiona mi miembro, queriendo más. No paro de besarla y ella me corresponde, ahogando sus gemidos. Estamos tan deseos que no queremos que esto se terminase nunca. La quiero. La deseo. La follaría sin dudarlo. Con ese pensamiento, no pude aguantar las ganas de correrme junto con ella. Mierda, debo controlarme más a menudo con esta niña, si quiero complacerla. Escucho leves jadeos por su parte, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

Camino con lentitud hacia el sofá, sentándome con ella encima aún. Quiero sentirla un poco más. Es agradable esta calidez que emana en su sexo. Beso con mimo su rostro, y Rose se estremece y ríe bajito.

—Pervertido.

—Tú también lo eres —comento buscando en el bolsillo de mi camisa los puros y el mechero—. Soy una mala influencia.

—Lo eres —repite, acariciando con lentitud mi pecho.

Yo, simplemente, esbozo una sonrisa, divertido a que ella afirmase lo dicho. Y una idea se me cruza por la cabeza.

—Oye, ¿qué te parece si este fin de semana vamos a la playa? —Su cuerpo se tensa.

—Yo... no tengo bikini.

—No me mientas. Debes tener uno al menos.

—No suelo ir a la playa con este cuerpo —dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—Para mí, tienes buen cuerpo, mujer. —La beso con decisión, mostrando que no miento—. No puedo esperar las ganas de ver cómo te queda el bañador.

—Repito: ¡eres un pervertido! —Tan adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Y te gusta que lo sea.

Y parece ser que la vecina se ha callado. No la escuché en ningún momento, desde que Rose comenzó a gemir. Mi niña uno, vecina cero.


	18. Capítulo XVII

¡Qué hermoso día! Nunca he visto un cielo tan azul. Me dan ganas de coger un cuadro y ponerme a pintar el paisaje. Sin embargo, tengo que ir a donde está Law para que me chequee. Seguramente que cuando le diga que dejé un tiempo sin comer, me preguntará que es lo que sucedió. Es un amigo, a fin de cuentas, debe saber la verdad. Ahora no paro de pensar en lo que sucederá este fin de semana. Smoker me pidió de ir a la playa con él. ¡Yo ni siquiera tengo un bañador decente! Siento mis mejillas arder imaginando la escena. Él no quitará el ojo de encima. Lo digo porque el último traje de baño que me compró Nami es un tanto provocativo, y a mí esas cosas no me gustan. Me dan mucho pudor.

¡Joder! Mi corazón no para de latir. Vamos, respira hondo, deja a un lado esos pensamientos y céntrate en donde tienes que bajar. Porque si me paro en la siguiente, tendré que caminar como diez minutos. Eso significa que no llegaría puntual a mi cita. Con el médico digo. ¡Dios! ¡Ese desgraciado no se me quita de la cabeza! Ya estaré echando humo por las orejas, no dejando de pensar en él y en su cuerpo bien formado. Como ya dije, es un maldito guerrero romano o griego, como en las películas. El tacto es duro y suave al mismo tiempo. Es gratificante. ¡Rose deja de pensar en esas cosas! Smoker está haciendo que sea una pervertida.

Llego a mi destino bajándome del autobús e inhalo aire para, luego, soltarlo despacio. Bien, es hora de pedirle a Law una cosa que me da hasta vergüenza. Y debo hacerlo si mantengo está relación con Smoker. Entro en el edificio viendo que el ambiente es un poco diferente cuando vine por última vez. Hay más pacientes de lo normal, me pregunto por qué. ¿Alguna gripe y no me haya enterado? Es lo más probable. Camino, observando a mi alrededor, la gente pedía clemencia a que le atiendan con urgencia. Los pobres, me dan algo de pena. Sobre todo, los ancianos que suelen ser lo más débiles e indefensos ante cualquier enfermedad.

Ya estoy llegando a la sala donde se encuentra Law y mi sorpresa fue a ver a Robin. ¿Qué hace ella aquí? Normalmente, suele ir a donde está el doctor Tony Tony Chopper. La morena parece que está hablando con alguien que está a su lado. No la visualizo muy bien, así que doy dos pasos más hasta que la veo. ¡Oh Dios! Mira que he visto chicas hermosas, pero esa tiene una belleza inigualable. Diría que iguala a la modelo Boa Hancock. De piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos color azabache y corto ondulado que le llega a la altura de los hombros, y ojos color chocolate. Cualquier hombre no podría resistir a tal belleza.

Me acerco para saludar a mi amiga, ya que hace tiempo que no la veo. La última vez fue cuando hicimos aquella quedada, donde oficialmente conocí a Smoker.

—Oh, Rose —me saluda a lo que se levanta.

—Hola, Robin. No me esperaba encontrarte por aquí —digo, abrazándola.

—Lo mismo digo. —La morena dirige la mirada en la otra chica, que parece que no se percató de mi presencia—. Amélie quiero presentarte a una amiga mía.

La nombrada me mira con curiosidad, pero es extraño, no me está mirando a la cara. ¿Tendrá algún problema en mirar a alguien?

—Yo soy Amélie. —Su voz, pausada y calmada con un leve tartamudeo, ya la destaca—. ¿Vienes a ver a Law?

—Sí, ¿tú también? —No recibo respuesta alguna. ¡Será maleducada!

—Perdona a Amélie, ella es así por su problema —dice Robin—. Tiene síndrome de Asperger. —Ahora encaja todo.

—¿Ella es la chica a quién estás cuidando?

—Así es.

—Y también tengo síndrome del Sabio. —Salta a la chica con la mirada a un lado—. Robin me dice que soy muy inteligente.

—Y lo eres, Amélie. —Vaya, así que debe sacar buenas notas. Escuché que los Asperger suelen tener un intelecto superior a cualquiera, pero esta chica supera ya teniendo el síndrome del Sabio—. ¿Vienes a ver a Law con lo de tu problema?

—Sí, y para pedirle otra cosa. —Me sonrojo al recordarlo.

—Oh, acabo de recordar. ¿Cómo te va con aquel policía? —Oh, parece que se acordó.

—Pues... —Mi cara está ardiendo, literalmente—. Digamos que ya somos novios.

—Sabía que ambos hacíais buena pareja. Amélie está igual que tú.

Miro de reojo a la nombrada, observando como saca de su mochila un peluche con forma de galleta de jengibre. Curioso, ¿no? Abraza al muñeco con todas sus fuerzas y esboza una sonrisa de adolescente enamorada. En todo lo que llevo aquí con Robin y esa chica, es la primera vez que veo un cambio repentino en su rostro. Era una muñeca que no mostraba emoción alguna y ahora es diferente. ¿Tal vez porque ese muñeco se lo regaló su pareja? Es posible.

Se ve que lo cuida, como si fuera un tesoro. Hasta escucho como habla bajito sin dejar de sonreír. Las personas con ese problema psicomotor les cuesta un poco abrirse emocionalmente o mostrar expresión alguna como la felicidad. Sin embargo, ella es lo contrario.

—Desde que está con él, no ha parado de sonreír. Y es el primero en mucho tiempo que le mira a la cara —me explica Robin, viendo que estoy atenta a los movimientos de Amélie—. Ese muñeco se lo regaló él. Una forma de decirle que, aunque no esté a su lado, su presencia está en el peluche.

—Qué lindo por su parte. —Smoker suele ser así, pero en la cama cambia repentinamente.

Escucho a Amélie tararear una canción, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro. Se ve que tiene mucha paciencia. Ese chico debe ser muy importante para ella. No todos los que tienen un problema bastante grande, consigue el amor. Pero me alegro por ella de que haya encontrado a su media naranja. Me pregunto quién será. Pero no obtuve respuesta ya que Law sale de su sala con los documentos en mano. Dirige sus ojos grises en la chica morena que le dedica una sonrisa tierna.

Amélie se levanta, sabiendo que es su turno. Es como si supiera que la está mirando a ella y no a otra persona; no obstante, Robin también es morena. Mi amiga se despide de mí, entrando con la chica en la sala. Y yo tengo que esperar no sé cuántos minutos hasta que terminen. Qué bonito, ¿verdad? Una chica Asperger haya encontrado el amor de su vida y que tenga esa expresión de felicidad. Ver esa gente con problemas que luchan, motiva bastante. Tal vez debería coger ese ejemplo. Y desde que estoy con Smoker, ya no me veo tan fea. Me quiere. Me desea tal y como soy. Él un Dios y yo como un bollo relleno de chocolate.

Estoy un poco nerviosa por lo que le voy a decir a Law. Espero que no me haga muchas preguntas. Él es mi médico y mi amigo también, pero hay veces que debe controlar. Sé que lo hace por mi bien. Debería ir mirando alguna tienda para comprar un traje de bañador que esté cómoda. Si me pongo aquel, sentiré vergüenza o, peor aún, que Smoker me mire con esa mirada de depredador en celo. ¡Mi cabeza se lo está imaginando! Mi cuerpo tiembla con ese pensamiento. ¿Y si ve la oportunidad en hacerlo en la playa? Más ideas sin pudor aparecen en mi cerebro, provocando que me pusiera roja como un tomate. Smoker, ¿qué me has hecho?

Veo a Amélie salir junto con Robin y Law. Vaya, que rápido, ¿no? Escucho como el médico felicita a la joven morena por progresar demasiado. Ella no muestra emoción, ni siquiera sonríe. Solo abraza con fuerza al peluche para luego esbozar una sonrisa, con un toque de rubor en sus mejillas. Lo está recordando. Tiene que ser un tipo un tanto romántico. Se despiden y ya mi amigo dirige su mirada hacia mí. Perfecto, es mi turno. Tranquila, preguntará sobre el estado de tu cuerpo, ya luego le comento aquello. Camino con decisión hacia la sala, entrando con él detrás mía. Espero que todo salga bien.

—¿Cómo estás, Rose-ya?

—Bien, la verdad. Lo único que estuve varios días sin comer —confieso recibiendo una mirada de desaprobación del chico—. Te contaré el porqué.

—Muy bien, te escucho.

Le voy contando lo sucedido, detalladamente. La discusión que tuve con Smoker, que pensé que me estaba engañando con otra... Todas esas cosas que uno no puede olvidar. Cosas que estarán marcadas en tu vida como una lección más. Él me mira con un rostro relajado, aunque tiene las cejas fruncidas. Y finalmente, le cuento que nos hemos reconciliado y somos oficialmente pareja.

—Me alegra oír eso. —Esboza una sonrisa—. Estás en la misma situación que Amélie.

—Me dijo Robin que tiene novio.

—Si tú la hubieras visto aquí dentro. Cada vez que le hacía una pregunta con respecto a su pareja, abrazaba aún más el peluche y con la mirada agachada. Era un signo de que le gusta ese chico.

—¿Y eso es bueno? —Siento curiosidad, no puedo negarlo.

—¡Es positivo! —exclama—. No sabes lo difícil que es tratar a alguien con esa discapacidad.

—Me imagino. Esa persona debió de esforzarse mucho, si tuvo interés en ella.

—Es lo mismo que ha hecho Smoker-ya contigo.

Y es verdad, no lo niego. Es como si esa chica y yo hubiéramos encontrado a nuestra media naranja.

—Te recomiendo que sigas tomando aquellas pastillas hasta que vea un progreso mejorable.

—Está bien. Oh, Law —lo llamo, recordando aquello—, ¿podrías recetarme pastillas anticonceptivas? —Ya cuando dije eso, me sonrojo por completo.

Él mira con incredulidad al escuchar aquello. Parpadea unas cuantas veces, como captando la información. Hasta que se pone en posición, interesado.

—¿Folla bien en la cama?

—¡Law!

—Tengo que saberlo. —Esboza más la sonrisa—. Es una cosa que un amigo debe saber.

—Pero es privado —le corrijo.

—Bueno viendo que te estás tomando las pastillas aquellas, te voy a recetar unas que no te hagan efectos secundarios. —Se levanta para buscar en la estantería aquellos medicamentos—. Te recomiendo que te tomes uno hoy y cada dos días, porque desconozco si Smoker-ya es un hombre que siempre le encanta tener sexo con su novia todos los días. —Con ese comentario, estoy más roja que nunca—. Solo lo digo sino quieres quedarte embarazada.

—Tampoco sé si querrá tener un hijo conmigo. La verdad es que desconozco si seguiremos estando juntos.

—No seas negativa. Volvisteis porque os queréis mucho y vuestra relación es mágica.

«Nuestra relación es mágica», eso ha sonado demasiado bonito para mi cabeza, que agacho la mirada avergonzada. Law deja en la mesa aquel bote y yo lo cojo, echando un pequeño vistazo. Espero que no me haga efectos secundarios como dijo él. La cita termina a lo que me voy despidiéndome de él, dándome la mejor suerte del mundo. Eso sí, tendré que volver para que me de las pastillas nuevamente. Al salir, mucha gente estaba esperando en entrar. Cada vez tiene nuevos pacientes. Normal, es famoso en la ciudad. Recorro aquel pasillo escuchando los quejidos de la gente, deseando ser atendidos cuanto antes. Y yo les entiendo perfectamente.

Salgo tras esa puerta y lo primero que me encuentro es a Robin y a Amélie con un chico bastante alto. Diría que tendrá el mismo tamaño que Smoker. Es un hombre atractivo para ojos de cualquier mujer. Esa cabellera larga de color violeta y una gran cicatriz que destaca por la parte derecha de su rostro. Sonríe para Amélie y ella solo agacha la cabeza a modo de vergüenza. Acaricia su rostro con delicadeza llamando su atención. Esa conexión que hay entre ellos dos es mágica. ¡Parece que estoy viendo una película romántica! Que mono, le coloca un collar alrededor de su cuello, tiene forma de corazón. Espera, ahora que me fijo, ese chico me resulta familiar. ¿En la tele, tal vez? ¡Ostras! ¡¿Ese es Charlotte Cracker?! Un amante de las galletas que protagoniza aquella publicidad junto con su hermano Charlotte Katakuri. ¡Está con un famoso e hijo de Big Mom!

Se le ve tan feliz con él. Sonrío como una boba ladeando la cabeza con ternura. Hasta que escucho una notificación de mi móvil. Al mirar la pantalla, veo que es un mensaje de Smoker diciéndome que esté preparada para este fin de semana. Este maldito pervertido ya quiere verme en bañador. Yo no estoy lista, pero no tengo más opción. Bueno, cuando llegue a mi casa me tomaré la pastilla anticonceptiva y haré caso a Law.

* * *

¡Estoy nerviosa! No sé si es buena idea ir a la playa. Estoy en duda, joder. Aún ni siquiera me he puesto el traje de baño. Lo tengo ahí, tirado en la cama. Sé que tengo el bolso de la playa preparado. Y aún no me lo he puesto. Estoy desnuda, de vez en cuando, me miro al espejo que hay en mi cuarto. Me estoy motivando a mí misma para decidirme ya. ¡Y Smoker estará al llegar! Cojo el bañador y me lo voy poniendo, ya importándome poco de si me muero de la vergüenza o no. Hago lo mismo con la ropa veraniega y escucho un mensaje.

¡Es él! Corro con prisa a coger mis cosas, echando un último vistazo de que no se me olvida nada, y espero que no. Salgo de mi casa y me dirijo hacia las escaleras. Ya él deberá estar esperándome. Y así es. Fumando como de costumbre dentro del coche y menos mal que tiene las ventanillas abiertas. Entro sin darle tiempo a que salga él del coche.

—Mujer, no me has dado tiempo ni a saludarte.

—Perdón, es que no quería hacerte esperar —jadeo. Correr no es bueno para mí salud.

—Para nada. —Se acerca a mí para chocar sus labios contra los míos. Juro que, a veces, muero de ternura—. ¿Nos vamos?

Asiento, embobada a lo que ríe y aprovecha para arrancar el motor. Vale, ya vamos a dirigirnos hacia el paraíso y mi corazón está latiendo con más ímpetu de lo normal. Noto como posa la mano en mi muslo, una forma de tranquilizarme. ¿Sabe que estoy nerviosa? Puede ser, se ve en mi cara. Y él como si nada, muy tranquilo de la vida. Debería estarlo también, pero estamos hablando de que estaré semidesnuda delante de todo el mundo. Seguramente habrá mujeres que no quitarán el ojo de encima a Smoker.

Me distraigo un poco mirando los edificios de la calle, intentando tener la cabeza distraída. Él aprovecha, de vez en cuando, en coger mi mano y acariciar con su pulgar mis dedos. Es tan mono cuando quiere. No me doy cuenta que estoy sonriendo. Su cercanía me transmite paz y confianza. Un leve suspiro sale de mis labios, al sentir un toque suave en mi muñeca, más bien en las venas notorias, donde circula la sangre. Que sensación tan agradable. Mis ojos se cierran automáticamente, gustándome esa sensación. Ojalá fuera así todos los días.

Y minutos después, encontró aparcamiento muy cerca de la avenida donde hay acceso a la playa. Vale, ahora sí que no hay vuelta atrás. Ambos salimos al mismo tiempo y me dijo que él va hacia el maletero. ¿Será que tiene las cosas ahí atrás? Saca una sombrilla de lo más bonita.

—Pensé que a lo mejor nos vendría bien uno, para no tostarnos.

—... ¡Oh, no! ¡La crema! —Rose, eres una torpe definitivamente.

Escucho una risa socarrona por parte de él, divirtiéndose.

—Puedes usar el mío sin problema —dijo, cerrando el maletero.

Estoy temblando como gelatina a punto de ser devorada. Estos nervios no me los quita nadie. Cada paso que doy, es un nuevo desafío. La playa está repleta de gente que no me quitarán los ojos de encima. No debería preocuparme ante esas cosas, pero es inevitable; sobre todo, cuando tú cuerpo no es bonito. No me doy cuenta de que Smoker ya encontró sitio, casi cerca de la orilla. Vale, respira hondo, mujer. Mientras él va colocando la sombrilla, yo voy poniendo la toalla junto con la de él, pegada y de forma horizontal, para que los dos podamos estar juntos. Eso sonó muy tierno en mi cabeza.

Me sonrojo un poco con esa idea. Giro mi cabeza para decirle algo a Smoker, pero me quedé helada. ¡Estoy viendo a un puto Dios griego! Esa espalda tan ancha y fortificada. El bañador no es nada apretado, un poco más y puedo sus glúteos bien formados. Se ve que está centrado mirando al océano. Yo, simplemente, miro a mi alrededor con miedo. Estoy en duda si hacerlo o no. ¡A la mierda! Me voy quitando la camisa y el pantalón, exhibiendo mi cuerpo con aquel trikini. ¿Debería decirle algo? Respiro hondo y lo exhalo lentamente.

—Smoker, yo me quedo aquí vigilando las cosas, mientras tú te das un baño.

—Yo pensaba en meternos juntos. —Y al girarse, todo su rostro cambió. No sé si es bueno o malo, pero mis mejillas están rojas y me abrazo a modo de protección. Está con la boca abierta, se quedó sin hablar. Pero carraspea la garganta—. ¿Sabes? Creo que iré a darme un baño. —Eso sonó que no le gustó demasiado. Agacho la mirada sintiéndome estúpida. Hasta que escucho su voz muy cerca de su oído, susurrando una frase que hizo que diera un pequeño chillido—: Porque tengo un buen problema, bastante grave entre mis piernas.

—¡Smoker! —Poso las manos en mi rostro, ocultando aquel sonrojo.

Él simplemente ríe divertido y se aleja para meterse en el agua. ¡Maldito pervertido! Me dan ganas de pegarlo con algo para que no hiciera esos comentarios. Me siento en la toalla, teniendo cuidado de que nadie vea la carne sobrante de mi vientre. Lo mejor será es acostarme boca arriba, así nadie se dará cuenta de mi presencia. Pero mis oídos se centran en un grupo de chicos jóvenes que no paran de realizar comentarios sobre mi persona. Y como se ríen de mi cuerpo. Me siento un tanto incómoda y estoy aquí por él. Debo ser fuerte.

Cierro los ojos, despejando mi mente en esas cosas. Solo espero que ninguna mujer se acerca a Smoker. Él es de mi propiedad y de nadie más. Aunque, yo creo que él conseguirá una sustituta. ¡Rose no pienses en esas cosas, por favor! Tienes un miedo bastante profundo en perderlo y que se fije en otra que tenga mejor cuerpo que tú. Sí, mi consciencia me está riñendo. De repente, grito bajito al sentir un peso encima de mí, mojado y frío.

—¡Smoker!

—Estás muy calentita —comenta, y sé que tendrá una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Y tú estás helado! —Mis pezones deben de estar erectos.

—Debo refrescar a mi novia. No quiero que se convierta en una gamba.

—Smoker —lo llamo—, estás clavando tu paquete entre mis nalgas. —Y es verdad. Es como si el agua no lo hubiera relajado.

—¿Hay algún problema con eso? —¡El muy capullo se mueve provocando a que gimiera!

—¡Para! —Desconozco donde saqué la fuerza suficiente para darme la vuelta y encararlo, no estoy enfadada, me divierte esta escena—. Tú y yo debemos hablar en cuanto a tu obsesión con el sexo —digo con un tono serio.

—No tengo culpa de que tenga una mente un tanto pervertida —comenta mientras acariciar con su pulgar mi mejilla—. Y ahora me lo pones fácil. Podría bajar un poco mi bañador, apartar el tuyo a un lado, y meter mi polla dentro, dando pequeñas embestidas para que no se note.

—Repito: obsesivo en cuanto al sexo. —Dirijo mis manos hacia su cabellera, apartando un poco aquellas hebras—. Además, no te has traído condón. —Aún no me atrevo a decirle que me estoy tomando las pastillas.

Un bufido sale de sus labios, dándome la razón.

—Que mal. —Y sonríe nuevamente, está vez varonil—. Y este trikini te queda escándalo —ronronea donde sus dedos van recorriendo aquel traje de baño—. Tendré que pedirle a tu amiga que te compre más de este estilo. —Aquel tocamiento se detiene muy cerca de mis pechos—. ¿Voy poniéndote crema? No me gustaría que tú cuerpo tenga alguna rojez por el sol.

—Te lo agradecería mucho. —Sonrío con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas.

—Porque la única marca que quiero ver es la de mi mano en tu trasero.

—¡Smoker! ¡Eres un pedazo de pervertido!

Ambos reímos mientras él busca de su mochila la crema y yo me pongo boca abajo de nuevo. Siento como se coloca a mi lado, teniendo una buena postura para untar esa sustancia pastosa por las zonas no cubiertas por el bañador. Aunque sus manos sean ásperas, están bien trabajadas. Dios, estoy en el bendito paraíso. Parece que me está dando un masaje. Estoy con una sonrisa un poco tonta. Ya me importa poco lo que comenten la otra gente. Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo.

Y no me espero una gran palmada en una de mis nalgas. Vuelvo a gritar, a lo que miro al causante, con un rostro sonrojado. El maldito se está divirtiendo que me da la vuelta para seguir con su labor. Yo creo que puedo dármela, pero parece que él quiere terminarlo. Mi cara es puro poema, estoy roja como un tomate. Smoker se acerca para darme un beso un tanto dulce. Es tan lindo cuando quiere.

Yo acaricio su rostro, correspondiendo ese beso. Fue tan corto para los dos, pero me vuelve a besar una y otra vez. Me deleito con ello, no pudiendo evitar en reír bajito con él. Sostiene mis muñecas y hace un gesto para sentarme, ahora él querrá que le ponga la crema. Voy untándola por ese cuerpo serrano que tiene. Esos pectorales y abdominales que tiene me vuelven loca, cada vez que los acaricio. Ronronea muy cerca de mi oído, dando entender que le gusta. Él aprovecha en posar sus manos en mi trasero, eso obliga a que me siente sobre sus piernas, rodeando las mías en sus caderas. Lo malo es que estoy llenando de arena las toallas, algo que no le da demasiada importancia.

Posa sus labios en mi cuello, besando con lentitud esa zona delicada. El maldito lo hace a propósito, mientras intento extender la crema por su espalda desde esa posición. Suspiro, con los ojos cerrados, cuando llega a la zona de la yugular. Me gusta cómo me mima y que conozca todos mis puntos débiles. Esas zonas erógenas que desconozco y están ahí. Hago un pequeño sonido, alertando mi satisfacción ante esos besos. Y Smoker, sin dudarlo y no sintiendo pudor alguno, aprieta y palmea con fuerza mi nalga izquierda. Miro roja por los alrededores por si alguien nos está viendo. Y efectivamente, aquel grupo de chicos están asombrados de lo que ha hecho el comisario de Loguetown.

—Smoker, no vuelvas hacer eso —le advierto, recibiendo una risa burlona.

—¿Por qué? Me encanta el sonido que hace.

—Porque nos están mirando todos. —La vergüenza me consume.

—Que miren, así verán que eres de mi propiedad y que te deseo demasiado —susurra con un tono varonil y excitante para mis oídos.

—Ni siquiera puedes controlar lo que tienes entre tus piernas, ¿verdad?

—¿Acaso no te gusta que tu pareja reaccione, sexualmente hablando, cuando ve a su novia con unas ropas de escándalo? A mí me llena de satisfacción ver cómo provoco a la mía.

—Y lo has conseguido. —Es cierto, estoy roja porque delante mía tengo a un policía que está escándalo.

—¿Eso significa que estás bien mojada para mí? —Golpeo su pecho con suavidad al realizar ese comentario. Este desgraciado le gusta ponerme nerviosa.

—Controla esas hormonas de adolescente —digo con los mofletes inflados. Y sin esperarlo, se levanta conmigo encima donde pego un grito de sorpresa. Me doy cuenta que nos estamos alejando de las cosas. ¡Me está llevando al agua!— ¡Smoker!

—Como bien dijiste, vamos a controlar estas hormonas. —Ya es demasiado tarde para rectificar, ya estamos en el agua y está helada.

Un escalofrío recorre por todo mi cuerpo, generando que se me erice el pelo y otras partes. Observo a la lejanía nuestras cosas, no me gustaría que alguien nos robase algún objeto de gran valor. Pero Smoker me distrae con sus malditos besos, tan dulces, sobre mi piel. Está desesperado en cogerme. Ya lo conozco demasiado como para no darme cuenta. No hace nada. Ni un tocamiento en mis partes bajas. Solo me mima con sus besos y con sus grandes manos. Suspiros salen de mis labios mientras escucho un leve ronroneo de satisfacción por su parte. Que mimoso está hoy, ¿no?

Mejor, prefiero al Smoker mimoso que al pervertido. Va mojando mi cabellera con sus manos, refrescándome, algo que agradezco mucho. En esta posición, puedo quedarme dormida perfectamente. Con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro, dejando que él me cuide como si fuera una niña pequeña. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya llegado tan lejos como él? Yo me veía como una basura que nunca encontrará el amor de su vida. Y el destino hizo que apareciese él. Un hombre muy diferente a mí, que no le importa mi cuerpo físico. Le gusta lo que ve y lo que toca. Como me dijo Smoker, él prefiere coger donde haya más carne de lo normal.

Siento frío. Mucho frío en comparación con el agua. Es el aire que choca contra mi cuerpo. Parece ser que la hora del baño se ha acabado. Me apego más a él, deseando tener más contacto físico, calor humano, y él corresponde. Me acomoda en la toalla, que no está llena de arena, mientras sacude la otra para volver a ponerla en su sitio. Me quedo embobada por unos instantes, viendo como esas gotas de agua, brillantes como las perlas, resbalan por su cuerpo. Esa imagen no se borrará de mi memoria. Busca de su mochila sus puros. Nunca dejará de fumar, ¿verdad? No sería Smoker si no tiene sus habanos.

Se acomoda, apoyando la cabeza en mi vientre, dedicando lo que queda de tiempo en fumar tranquilamente. Yo, con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas, rozo mis dedos en su cabellera y en su rostro, donde un suspiro largo sale de la boca de él. Me encanta verlo así. Creo que, después de todo, no ha sido mala idea en ir a la playa con él.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

—¡Me duele!

—Y yo te digo que lo siento.

Uno se pregunta qué demonios estamos haciendo Rose y yo. Prácticamente le estoy quitando la ropa para que se dé una buena ducha. Tiene algunas partes de su piel quemadas a causa del sol. Y yo soy el responsable, ya que no la cuidé bien. La pobre. Le está costando horrores. Obviamente, estamos en mi casa. Deseaba que durmiera hoy conmigo y verla dormir y despertar con ella. Creo que hoy no podremos jugar en su estado. Mírala. Pone puchero como una niña pequeña. ¡Te juro que me dan ganas de abrazarla y no puedo!

Pues sí que le quedó la marca del traje de baño. Y me siento responsable ante ello. Lo único que puedo hacer es reconfortarla a besos por todo su rostro y acariciar con lentitud su piel. Y ella se queja de dolor. El problema es que Snow no está quieto y me pone nervioso. Podría hacerla daño y no me gustaría para nada. La guío hasta el baño mientras me desnudo también para bañarme con ella. Tengo que cuidarla; sobre todo, su espalda. ¿Podré controlar las ganas de empotrarla en la pared? Debo hacerlo, ten la mente fría, viejo pervertido.

Ella me mira con vergüenza al verme en este estado. Oh, por favor, como si no me hubiera visto. No sé cuántas veces me ha visto desnudo, pero ya debe de estar acostumbrada a mi presencia. Nos metemos en la ducha y abro el grifo, dejando que el agua recorra por nuestra piel lentamente. Escucho un pequeño quejido por su parte y me acerco un poco más, besando con ternura sus manos. De sus labios sale un pequeño suspiro. No dejo de tocar su piel, mis dedos lo rozan con cautela. Hasta masajeo con lentitud sus cabellos, ya mojados por el agua, mientras ella posa las suyas en mi cabeza. Está vez me dedicaré a mimarla todo lo posible.

—Estás muy mimoso. ¿Dónde está el Smoker pervertido que conozco? —pregunta un tanto risueña.

—El Smoker pervertido tendrá un día de descanso —contesto, siguiendo el juego—. Si hacemos el amor, sufrirás por las quemaduras.

—Qué lindo por tu parte.

Esbozo una sonrisa de enamorado perdido. Esta niña me va a matar de ternura. Poso mis manos en su trasero bien firme y redondo, acariciando esa forma que tanto me encanta. Como me gustaría azotarla y escuchar ese sonido que hace que me excite. Cojo el champú y comienzo a enjabonar su cabellera, formando espuma. Ella aprovecha para hacer lo mismo conmigo. Ambos tenemos los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de este masaje. Yo ronroneo muy satisfecho. Le voy dando tiernos besos en sus labios, teniendo la oportunidad de estar así con ella. Dios, me he vuelto empalagoso.

Y no me importa serlo. Por ella hago lo que quiera. Ya terminando con el baño, nos cubrimos cada uno con una toalla mientras busco en la estantería una crema, para que se le quite aquella quemazón. Esperemos que a la hora de dormir no tenga problemas. Ella se dirige al cuarto para secarse bien y ponerse el pijama. ¿Por qué no me deja hacer esa tarea? Desde mi posición, admiro su belleza natural. Esas curvas proporcionadas, aquel trasero que dan ganas de apretarlo, esas estrías que se marcan en su piel... Ella es perfecta para mis ojos. Y quien diga lo contrario, es que no sabe disfrutar tal belleza.

Ella se gira, notando incomodidad, y sus mejillas se tornan de ese tono color rosa. Parece una niña pequeña. Camino hacia ella y le quito la toalla, mostrando la crema. Rose entiende lo que significa, por lo que vuelve a su posición, apartando sus cabellos para que no sea molestia. Sin embargo, la hago acostarse en la cama, boca abajo, aprovechando en ponerme encima de ella, posando las rodillas a cada lado de su cintura. El tacto de la loción es frío. Lo unto sobre su piel, donde se eriza completamente y ella arquea la espalda. «Mierda», contrólate que no la estás follando. Es que en esa posición ya podría meter mi polla en su cavidad.

Doy un leve masaje en su espalda, recibiendo suspiros, satisfecha de lo que hago. Sonrío ampliamente y me acerco para implantar besos en su nuca, dejando de lado las caricias. Es mi niña. Es mi novia. La quiero demasiado como para dejarla. Es tan tierna e inocente. Le doy la vuelta para seguir con mi labor. Ella me mira expectante, atenta a mis movimientos. Nuestros ojos se conectan al instante y alzo mi mano para acariciar lentamente su mejilla. Me acuesto, apoyando mi cabeza entre sus pechos, disfrutando del sonido de los latidos de su corazón.

—Smoker, déjame ponerme el pijama.

—¿Por qué? Así estás bien —digo, muy tranquilo.

—Pero me siento cómoda con él —tartamudea bajito.

—Mujer, deja de ser tan tímida que ya ambos nos hemos visto desnudos. —Doy un beso corto en sus labios—. Para mí no me es incómodo.

—Porque eres un hombre y no tienes vergüenza alguna. Pero yo soy una mujer.

—Y yo te recuerdo que estás en mi casa y eres mi novia.

Me fijo que se sonroja de golpe y ladea la cabeza, dándome la razón. ¿Puedo comerla a besos? ¿Por qué es tan adorable, joder? Escucho como alguien toca el timbre de la puerta. Oh, se me olvidó. Había pedido pizza para que podamos comer juntos. Me levanto de la cama, vistiéndome con rapidez y me dirijo a la puerta, donde Snow ladra con impotencia hacia la puerta. Es su forma de saludar a los desconocidos. Abro y recibo al repartidor de pizzas, quien me entrega las dos cajas mientras le voy pagando. Menos mal que tenía dinero en efectivo.

Lo llevo a la cocina, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como va bajando ella de las escaleras. Joder, ese pijama es demasiado tentador. Más bien es como un camisón largo, que le llega hasta las rodillas. Me está tentando demasiado en jugar con ella. Se acerca desde mi posición, rascándose el ojo.

—¿Y si vemos alguna película? —me pregunta con los ojos clavados en las cajas.

—No sé qué película echarán en la tele. —La verdad es que hace tiempo que no veo la tele porque el trabajo me entretuvo.

—Podríamos mirar. —Y sin esperar, coge un trozo de pizza, ya comiendo.

—¿Sabes? Cada vez que te veo comiendo, me llena de satisfacción.

Se ruboriza al instante cuando dije eso. No, en serio. Esta niña me matará de ternura.

—¿En serio?

—No sabes todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho juntos. —Con toda la intención del mundo, muerdo un trozo de la pizza que sostiene ella y lo voy probando—. Delicioso manjar.

—Algún día me matarás con tu morbosidad.

—Y tú con tu dulzura. —Te cogí desprevenida. Te has vuelto a sonrojar.

Ella sale huyendo, pero la atrapo con mis brazos para dar otra mordida a la comida. Rose simplemente me mira con algo de vergüenza y yo sonrío algo risueño. Me encanta verla así. El queso es un tanto pegajoso, pero me gusta mucho. Cojo un trozo para comérmelo, y no me esperé que ella se atreviese a dar un mordisco. ¡Joder! Cada vez se vuelve más atrevida y eso, por alguna extraña razón, me emociona y me excita al mismo tiempo. Intento controlar estas estúpidas hormonas para no empotrarla en la pared o hacerlo en la mesa.

Ella simplemente me mira con algo de timidez, con ese rubor en sus mejillas. Te aseguro que no estás ayudando mucho, Rose. Se dirige al sofá cogiendo el mando, para luego sentarse en ella, encendiendo la tele. ¿En serio quiere ver una película? Bueno, no debo quejarme en absoluto. Me siento con ella, trayendo las dos cajas y unas bebidas, por si nos entra sed. Se acurruca al lado mío, como un animal que quiere que le den mimos. Yo encantado de la vida. Mis dedos acarician su cabellera, notando la suavidad de ésta. Se enredan, sí, pero no me importa. Estoy condenadamente feliz estando con ella. Se me nota en la cara.

Varios minutos pasaron, encontrando un canal donde haya algo interesante. Hasta que se detuvo en seco. Película de humor y con un toque de romance. Mira que a mí no me gustan ese tipo de pelis, pero no tengo más opción que verlo por ella. La miro por el rabillo del ojo. Tan centrada en la pantalla que no despega los ojos. Me estoy imaginando que será lo mismo cuando está pintando. Quiero ver sus obras. Que, por cierto, el que me regaló ella está en mi despacho. Una forma de decir: «Tengo el mejor regalo del mundo».

Las cajas de pizza vacías, las bebidas se acabaron y yo aburrido de la vida. Desde el comienzo de la película, he encendido dos puros porque sé que esto será para largo. Y aún están con el nudo. Y yo que deseaba tenerla en mi cama. Los dos cómodos ahí, sin que nadie nos molestase. Entonces, siento un leve movimiento a mi lado. Echo un vistazo, viendo como Rose ya estaba profundamente dormida. Me da que no fui el único en aburrirse. Sonrío un poco, besando en su coronilla. Pongo los pies al suelo con decisión de levantarme, cogiéndola en brazos. Ya es muy tarde, los dos estamos cansados desde esta mañana.

Subo a las escaleras con cautela, no queriendo despertarla. Se ve tan linda así, tan pacífica. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Entro en la habitación y cierro la puerta, para que Snow entendiera que no debe molestar. La deposito en la cama y yo me pongo a su lado, arropándola. Me quedo unos minutos embobado, observando como duerme. Es tan frágil. Temo de hacerla daño de nuevo o que alguien se atreva a tocarla. La acerco a mí. Puede que nuestras pieles no estén al contacto, pero si el calor corporal que desprendemos. Es verano, sí, pero eso no impide que quiera estar cerca de ella. Y el sueño me domina, teniendo a mi pequeña en brazos.

Al día siguiente, escucho el cantar de los pájaros muy cerca de la ventana, donde da acceso a mi cuarto. Eso provoca que abra lentamente mis ojos, con algo de pesadez. Iba a gruñir un poco, con algo de fastidio. Sin embargo, sonrío un poco al verla a ella. ¿Ves? A esto es lo que me refería. Tenerla aquí, que viva y que duerma conmigo, es uno de los mayores placeres que puedo tener. Mis dedos rozan con ternura su rostro plácido, tocando esa piel tan elástica y aterciopelada. Ella se mueve un poco, hasta que abre los ojos, viéndome. Parece un ángel que ha salido de una hibernación.

—Buenos días —saludo, dando un beso corto en sus labios.

—Buenos días. —El rubor vuelve de nuevo en sus mejillas.

—Te has quedado dormida anoche.

—Debe ser porque estaba cansada —confiesa mientras acomoda la cabeza en la almohada—. Suelo aguantar viendo películas.

—¿Es por eso o porque te estaba aburriendo? —Es una posibilidad.

—Ambas cosas.

Me acomoda con ella, para abrazarla con fuerza, teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacerla daño.

—¿Cómo estás de la piel?

—Me duele un poco, pero ya estoy mejor. —Coloca su mano en mi rostro—. Gracias por cuidarme.

—Lo hice porque eres mi pareja —confieso, correspondiendo sus caricias—. Y me siento responsable por lo ocurrido.

—Ni que fueras el encargado de cuidar mi piel. —Ella ríe como si le hubiera hecho gracia—. Además, yo pienso que esto es porque dijiste: «La única marca que quiero ver es la de mi mano en tu trasero».

—Oh, ¿me estás diciendo que el karma me castigó?

—Puede ser. —A veces suele ser graciosa cuando quiere.

Una de mis manos descansa en sus caderas mientras la miro con cariño. La verdad es que esta chica me enamora cada día. Éramos completos desconocidos. Y ahora somos una pareja que necesita el apoyo del otro. Y me siento muy afortunado de tenerla. De ver esos ojos que me llaman la atención y dejan en mi cuerpo una paz interna. Daría toda mi vida en protegerla siempre. En hacerle el amor infinitas veces. En compartir momentos con ella. Jamás pensé que Rose llegaría a mi vida tal que así.

—Rose, quiero proponerte algo. —Es ahora o nunca.

—¿Es bueno o malo?

—No sé cómo te lo tomarás. —Me coloco, apoyando las rodillas en las sábanas y sujeto sus manos con firmeza—. Pero quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces, como si cerebro quisiera procesar dicha información. Y sus ojos se agrandan aún más, acompañado con un leve rubor en su rostro. ¿Ya dije que se ve mona así?

—Smoker es demasiado pronto para eso.

—Para mí no lo es.

—Solo llevamos un mes de noviazgos y ya me pides algo muy extremo.

—Algo muy extremo sería que te hubiera pedido matrimonio.

—¡Ya eso es pasarse! —Se está poniendo algo nerviosa.

—Vamos, Rose —suplico—. No sabes lo que me reconforta a mí verte todos los días a mi lado, hacerte la comida cuanto quisiese, en mimarte y cuidarte. Sé que esto suena empalagoso, pero es la verdad.

Desvía la mirada, ya avergonzada por mis comentarios y tiene todo el derecho del mundo. No está acostumbrada a este tipo de relaciones porque nunca tuvo. Y suena precipitado de lo que digo, pero la quiero demasiado. Ella es mi vida y quiero que esté conmigo por siempre. Ella se sienta, mirándome a los ojos donde tenemos ese toque especial entre los dos. Apoya su frente en la mía mientras que, con sus dedos, acaricia con lentitud las venas marcadas de mis muñecas. Solo quiero escuchar que vivirá conmigo. Y si no es así, entonces le daré todo el tiempo del mundo.

Rose ladea unas cuantas veces la cabeza, peleando con su consciencia en decidir. Eso muestra que tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar. Yo ya conozco ese comportamiento. Espero que no se lo piense mucho y me dé una respuesta.

—Dame tiempo para pensarlo bien.

Eso me da malas esperanzas, pero no tengo más opción que aceptarlo. Asiento, aceptando. Ella sonríe un poco y aprovecha para darme un beso corto a lo cual correspondo. La abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en su cabeza mientras ella la apoya en mi pecho. Todo de Rose me encanta y no lo puedo negar. Y la magia se rompe cuando escucho el móvil sonar. Maldita sea, con lo bien que estaba. Estiro el brazo hacia el comodín para cogerlo y ver qué es Tashigi. ¿Qué querrá?

—¿Qué pasa, Tashigi? —respondo con malhumor—. ¿No ves que estoy en mi casa recién levantado? —Parece que la chica me ignora completamente. Y mis ojos se agrandan al escuchar la noticia—. ¿Cómo? —Me levanto con rapidez, sintiendo como Rose me mira atenta—. ¿Estás segura, Tashigi? ¡Ese tipo pensaba que...! —Me estaba poniendo nervioso—. ¡Sabes muy bien que es peligroso! ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre enfrentarse a él?! ¡Tashigi sabes muy bien que es mi enemigo número uno! —Ya con decir eso, la mirada de Rose era de preocupación—. ¡Es un puto traidor! Vale, que nadie se mueva de ahí, ¿me estás oyendo? Nos vemos. —Cuelgo con rapidez mientras me voy vistiendo.

—¿Va todo bien? —pregunta levantándose de la cama.

—Tengo que irme. Hay una urgencia muy importante.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No —digo secamente, tomando sus hombros—. Quiero que te quedes aquí, ¿vale? Volveré enseguida.

Cojo mi abrigo y mis cosas saliendo, corriendo de la casa ante la atenta mirada de Rose. No debo perder el tiempo, debo llegar hasta ellos cuanto antes. Soy el comisario y debo proteger a los míos. Cojo la moto para llegar a tiempo al sitio, arrancando los motores y esquivo a los coches. El lugar a dónde debo dirigirme, no estaba lejos. Sin embargo, me preocupa que esos idiotas hayan hecho alguna estupidez. Enfrentarse a él es una locura. Es una persona experta en engañar a la gente y por ser un maldito traidor.

Minutos han pasado y ya estoy en la zona, donde se visualiza varios coches de policía, centrados en un edificio. ¿Ese maldito está ahí dentro? No estoy seguro, debo averiguarlo. Aparco y me acerco hacia los detectives y Tashigi que están controlando la situación. Y como de costumbre, con mis puros en la boca.

—¡Está ahí dentro, Smoker-san!

—¡Que nadie entre sin mi puto permiso, ¿está claro?! —Doy la orden a todos para que estén serenos—. ¿Que sabemos?

—Dos policías han entrado y fueron noqueados —me explica Lucci—. ¿Tan peligroso es?

Yo no digo nada porque ya el silencio lo dice todo. De todos los delincuentes que hay, nos tiene que tocar este tipo. Exhalo el humo muy nervioso, moviéndome de un lado para otro. Acato órdenes para que hagan las cosas bien y no la caguen. Debemos ser cautelosos porque él no es idiota. Piensa igual que nosotros. Alzo la mano como una orden para que entre un escuadrón y lo hacen. Si van todos, es posible que lo capturemos. Esta vez no te escaparas de mí.

Tengo la radio en mi mano por si me comunican que lo han atrapado. Y, efectivamente, han cumplido su labor. ¡Genial! Aunque, fue demasiado fácil. Demasiado fácil. No será una trampa, ¿verdad? Veo que salen con una persona que está cubierto con un pasamontaña, una forma de ocultar su verdadero rostro. Me lo traen ante mí, y no dudo en quitárselo. Pero ¿qué mierda? Éste no es él. ¿Dónde demonios está el verdadero? Mi móvil suena y en la pantalla se muestra una llamada que desconozco. Lo cojo.

—Al habla el comisario Smoker.

—Hola, Smoker. —Todo mi cuerpo se congela al escuchar la voz de esa persona. ¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número?

—Vergo.

—Veo que no te ha sorprendido mi forma de jugar tu mente. —Es un puto loco.

—Vergo, entrégate ante la justicia, ahora —lo digo un tanto intranquilo.

—Me temo que no, Smoker. Tengo cosas más importantes que estar entre barrotes.

—Sabes muy bien lo que has hecho. Has traicionado a todo el cuerpo de policía.

—Lo hice por un motivo. Adivina dónde estoy. —¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me ha gustado eso?

—No estoy para tus juegos, Vergo. —No estoy de humor.

—Qué pena. La verdad es que tengo unas buenas vistas aquí.

—¿Estás por aquí?

—No, más bien estoy viendo a tu novia desnudándose. —Todo mi mundo se desvanece cuando él dijo eso. ¿Está delante de mi casa?—. No pensé que la mocosa tendría buen cuerpo.

—Vergo. —Aprieto los dientes con fuerza, casi rompiendo los puros—. Ni se te ocurra tocarla. —No lo voy a permitir.

—Oblígame. —Y ante eso, me cuelga.

Mi respiración se agita al saber que esto ha sido una trampa desde un principio. Vergo tiene una gran manía conmigo. Siente odio hacia mí por quitarle el puesto de comisario y hará todo lo posible para hacerme daño. Y eso incluye a Rose. ¡No! Doy la orden de llevar a esa persona al comisario mientras corro hacia la moto, ya importándome chocar con la gente. Debo llegar a casa y ver que Rose esté bien. Si tengo que aumentar la velocidad de la moto, lo haré. Si le toca un pelo, no me lo perdonaré en la vida. Me salto los semáforos, recibiendo quejas de los conductores, y de peatones. ¡No tengo tiempo para detenerme!

Llego a casa, bajándome de la moto y entro en la casa, con la respiración agitada. La busco por toda la casa. ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Dime qué está bien! Y al llegar a la cocina, todo mi cuerpo se relaja al ver ahí, preparando la comida a Snow y para ella. Rose se da la vuelta para dedicarme una sonrisa; aunque, lo cambia repentinamente.

—Smoker, ¿estás bien? —La abrazo, sorprendiéndola. Esto es un alivio para mi corazón de que esté sana y salva—. Smoker, ¿ocurre algo?

—No voy a dejarte sola —susurro, ocultando mi rostro en su cuello—. No lo haré.

Ella no ha dicho nada, simplemente, corresponde mi abrazo, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho. Te protegeré de ese maldito lunático, créeme.


	20. Capítulo XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Advertencia:** este capítulo contiene contenido sexual. Si no te gusta este tipo de contenido, no sigas leyendo, aunque eso implique que perderás información de la historia que será importante de cara a próximos capítulos.

No sé qué le pasa a Smoker porque estamos aquí, en la cama, mientras él me abraza. Algo pasó para que estuviera así, tan protector conmigo. Yo solo acaricio con cariño sus cabellos, escuchando su respiración, relajado. Quiero preguntarle, pero me da miedo saber respuesta. Es mejor no preguntar. Suspiro ya no saber que hacer y cierro los ojos e intento no pensar sobre ello. Estar relajada así con él, es reconfortante. Oír el canto de los pájaros que se alegran de la mañana, se puede oír detrás de aquellas paredes y ventanas.

El sonido de su respiración es relajante, al igual que sus caricias. Esbozo una sonrisa tonta, sintiéndome afortunada estando con él. Sus cabellos son tan sedosos. Me imagino a Smoker, en sus tiempos de marine, con el pelo rapado teniendo un aspecto más duro que antes. ¿Cómo le quedaría la barba más acentuada? Dios, estoy imaginando cosas que son imposibles. Se vería lindo y más dominante que antes. Siento movimiento, pero no abro los ojos. Aunque noto unos labios posar en los míos. Un suspiro sale de mi boca saboreando ese momento. Me encanta como me besa.

Es lindo cuando quiere. Se separa de mis labios para, luego, repartir besos por todo mi rostro. Yo sigo acariciando su cabellera, donde mis dedos se enredan en ella. Escucho como ronronea, dando entender que le gusta mis caricias. Vuelve a besarme y, esta vez, tiene un poco de picardía. Sus labios se mueven con los míos, buscando la oportunidad de meter su lengua dentro de mi cavidad bucal. Yo los abro un poco, dándole acceso. Explora con lentitud mi boca, y mi piel se estremece, notando la excitación crecer.

Minutos han pasado, y ya los pulmones gritan pidiendo aire. Se separa de mis labios, formando un hilo de saliva y estoy sonrojada, jadeando como nunca. Estás cosas me dan vergüenza porque me siento indefensa ante un depredador como Smoker. El maldito sabe cómo ponerme nerviosa. No sonríe. No muestra emoción alguna. Su rostro es seria y sus ojos muestran ese toque de lujuria. Dios, ¡esa mirada me enciende! Apoya su frente en la mía, no desviando la mirada. ¿En qué estarás pensando? Mis dedos descienden a su rostro, tocando la cicatriz que decora por el lado derecho. Debió de dolerle, pero es fuerte de naturaleza. Realiza un sonido de satisfacción, muestra de que le gusta mi afecto.

Su nariz roza con la mía unas cuantas veces, casi provocando que yo riera bajito. Ahora se comporta como un niño pequeño que quiere mucho a su madre. Sus labios rozan contra los míos, no llegando a besarlos. Más bien, está tentándome. O eso creo. ¿Esto es un juego? No obtuve respuesta al sentir esa leve caricia por mis caderas, donde un suspiro sale de mis labios. Esas yemas buscan los puntos erógenos de mi cuerpo y yo me muevo un poco, deleitándome con ese roce. Es como si me estuviera estirando en la cama con él encima. Su mirada clavada en la mía, mientras me retuerzo de placer, es de lo más excitante que he visto. Tengo el presentimiento de que está tocando una obra de arte viviente.

Mis labios no se cierran, él me lo impide. Quiere escuchar cada sonido producido de mi garganta, que él es el provocante.

—Smoker —pronuncio su nombre lentamente, a punto de tener un orgasmo producto de mi mente.

Es que decir su nombre es, condenadamente, sexy. Es como si estuviera invocando al dios del sexo. Extiendo mis brazos hacia arriba al sentir sus manos ascender y acariciar toda extensión de mi piel. ¿Soy yo o está siendo muy romántico? Me es raro verle a él comportarse así en la cama. Me lamo los labios ya algo secos; sin embargo, noto su lengua recorrer con lentitud en mis labios, y yo me estremezco. Joder, Smoker. Todo mi vello corporal está erizado. Noto su hombría clavarse en mí entrepierna, ya con la sensación de meterla. Aprieta mi boca con firmeza, aguantando las ganas de sacar algún que otro suspiro, pero no sé cómo lo hace para que gima.

Todo lo que toca produce una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo. Suave y placentera. Millones de estímulos se activan ante sus caricias. Es excitante. Ladeo la cabeza dando acceso a mi cuello y él no lo desaprovecha, besando cada poro de mi cuello. Esos besos son suaves y cortos, pero son lo suficiente como para que gima. Mis dedos tocan el cabezal de la cama, casi clavando la madera con mis uñas. Un sonido gutural escapa de mi boca, cuando Smoker da una mordida en la zona de mi pequeña nuez. No es una mordida de dominancia. Es una mordida de deseo. Oh Dios, no sé qué demonios está haciendo, pero mi vista se nubla ante tal maravilla.

Yo también quiero mostrarle que puedo mimarlo de esa manera. Y como si me leyó los pensamientos, se gira y ahora estoy yo encima de él. Tengo hasta miedo de que tenga poderes mentales y que no lo haya contado. Coge mis muñecas, llevando uno de mis dedos a su boca, donde da una pequeña mordida. Todo lo que está haciendo me parece excitante. Esos mordiscos en cada una de mis yemas, hacen que arquee la espalda. Y detiene sus mimos para mirarme, esperando a que haga algún movimiento.

El leve sonrojo de mis mejillas no me lo quita nadie. Me acerco a su rostro, rozando mis labios contra los suyos, pero sin besarlo. Lo quiero tentar, mientras mis manos recorren con lentitud su camisa, cubriendo aquellos músculos que me incitan a tocarlos, no solo con mis dedos, sino también con mi lengua. Un ronroneo escapa de su garganta y aprovecho para morder su nuez, más grande que la mía. Mis dedos tiemblan porque voy desabotonando la camisa, dejándola abierta y, con ello, recorro su pecho y abdominales. ¿Dije que ya es un Dios ante mis ojos?

Por un momento, veo a Smoker cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de mis caricias y de mis mimos. Nunca le he visto en ese estado de sumiso. Se le ve adorable. ¿Así es como me ve él debajo suyo? Dios, ahora sé cómo se siente. Esa clavícula bien formada me dio ganas de morderla, y él se deja, mientras acaricia mis cabellos con suavidad. Sus dedos se enredan y desenredan de mi cabellera. Esa mandíbula tan perfecta que tiene me encanta. Doy un inicio de besos, empezando por el inicio de una de sus orejas, dibujando la línea de su mandíbula, hasta llegar al otro lado. Escucho como una pequeña risa por su parte, dándole algo de gracia. Ya decía yo, parecía una estatua sin vida.

Descansa sus manos en mis caderas, pero agarra el borde de mi camisa, haciendo un ademán de quitármela. Yo me incorporo para que haga la tarea, ya estando desnuda de caderas hacia arriba. Sí, no tengo puesto un sujetador, y no es que se me haya olvidado, es que me incómodo tenerlo puesto estando en mi casa. Y como Smoker es mi pareja, pues pensé lo mismo. Parece agradarle las vistas. Extiende las manos hacia mis pechos y los sujeta con firmeza, empezando a masajearlos de forma lenta. Yo tuve que cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por esta exquisita sensación. Hasta mis pezones se endurecen por el simple roce de sus yemas. Su rostro refleja la más pura excitación. Le gusta demasiado tocar mis pechos, algo grandes de lo normal. Me estremezco cuando sus dedos rozan sobre mis botones. Me está torturando físicamente, literalmente. Mis bragas están mojadas a lo que me muerdo el labio, deseando que no me atormentara de esa manera.

Apoyo las manos en sus pectorales, casi aplastando mis pechos con mis brazos. Y no lo hice a propósito. Sus manos grandes los aplastan a lo cual no me quejo. Él esboza una sonrisa, divertido ante la situación.

—Pervertido.

—No tengo culpa de que seas tan adorable desde esta posición —dijo.

—¿Y tú desde cuando te has vuelto mimoso en cuanto en la cama?

No obtengo respuesta, más bien se sienta apoyando la espalda en el cabezal. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? No parece él mismo. Posa las manos en mi trasero y hace un ademán de acercarme a él. Mis botones rosados se rozan contra los suyos, a lo que gimo bajito. Me sonrojo y él, simplemente, me besa posando los labios contra los míos. Es tan dulce. Sus dedos rozan con lentitud la zona de mi columna vertebral, donde arqueo mi espalda. En esta posición, puedo notar la envergadura de su miembro clavarse en mi sexo. Si supiera que estoy tomando las pastillas anticonceptivas, se volvería loco. Muerde despacio mi garganta, aprovechando para besarla y descender muy lentamente.

Apoya la cabeza entre mis pechos a lo que mueve la cabeza de un lado para otro. Aunque se esté comportando como un niño, es un pervertido. Coloco mis manos en su cabeza para acariciar con cariño su cabellera. Unas cuantas hebras caen por su rostro, dando ese toque de adorable. Es mi hombre. Sus ronroneos son gratificantes, que poso mi cabeza en la suya. En esa posición, aprovecha para lamer la zona del esternón y alguna que otra mordida recibo. Hasta que se separa, y decide dar una lamida a uno de mis pezones, estremeciendo. Juega con él un poco, pero suave, a modo de ternura. Y hace lo mismo con el otro. Me siento tan indefensa a su lado, tratándome de esa manera.

Inclina su cuerpo, obligando a que me eche para atrás, teniendo oportunidad de tener más accesibilidad y seguir con los besos. Miento si digo que no tengo la cara roja como un tomate. Me da vergüenza lo que está haciendo. Hasta me acuesta del todo en la cama, inclinándose un poco más. Parece que estamos jugando moviéndonos de un lado para otros como animales. Una risa tonta se escapa de mis labios, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué tiene gracia? —pregunta, con las manos puestas en mi trasero.

—Parecemos niños —digo, llevando la mano a mis labios, aguantando de no reír más.

—En el fondo aún lo somos. —Se coloca de una forma en que yo no pueda escapar. Sus labios tocan mi barbilla hasta morderlo—. ¿Sabes? Me gusta esta forma de hacerte el amor.

—No eres tú mismo. ¿Qué has hecho con el Smoker pervertido?

—Todavía está ahí, y ha decidido en mimar tu cuerpo. Tratarte como una verdadera mujer, que amo tu cuerpo. Lo adoro. Lo deseo. Estamos compenetrados. Aunque tu cerebro te dice que no te mereces esto, eso no es verdad. —Cada frase, cada palabra hace que se me erice aún más la piel.

—Smoker —pronuncio su nombre, embelesada.

—Quiero hacerte el amor todas las veces que quiera y mostrarte que vale la pena estar conmigo. Si ocurre algo entre nosotros dos, quiero que se hable. No quiero perderte de nuevo.

—Smoker me estás dando miedo.

—No deberías tenerlo. —Acaricia mi mejilla un tanto sonrojada—. Yo te protegeré y te cuidaré. —Apoya su frente contra la mía, donde nuestras miradas se vuelven a encontrar. Sus ojos tienen ese toque de brillo, como si quisiera decirme algo, pero tiene miedo. Es un hombre que no suele expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, lo hace mediante hechos. Algo que está haciendo ahora mismo. Y unas palabras salen de sus labios, dejándome chocada por unos minutos—: Te quiero, Rose.

¿Sabéis esa sensación de que toda tu vida tiene ya sentido? Es lo que me está pasando. Oír esas palabras de él, han hecho que tuviera un revuelco en mi corazón. Me dan ganas de llorar. Y sin poder evitarlo, inconscientemente, comienzo a lagrimear. Él retira mis lágrimas con suavidad y besa mi rostro, como una forma de tranquilizar todas mis emociones. En serio, estoy sensible emocionalmente.

—Smoker —lo llamo, con los labios temblando, pero no me dificulta en decir lo siguiente—: Yo también te quiero.

Esa sonrisa que tiene me enamora, dando entender que él está conforme con mis palabras. Reparte besos por todo mi rostro haciendo que me sonroje demasiado. Para mi sorpresa, gimo al notar su mano meterse entre mis pantalones, tocando mis bragas ya mojadas. Le contraataco tocando su miembro, metiendo la mano también en los suyos. Sin embargo, los movimientos que realiza son lentos y tortuosos, a lo que yo le imito. Parece que no tiene prisa alguna. Gemidos escapan de mis labios y mis caderas siguen se menean, queriendo tener más contacto de lo normal. Se coloca de un lado, en una posición donde coloca las rodillas en las sábanas, para estar cómodo los dos y seguir con la masturbación.

Bajo un poco sus pantalones junto con sus boxers, liberando ya su miembro erecto, listo para penetrarme. Me lamo los labios con ansias de tenerlo ya dentro de mí. Y para mi grata sorpresa, él lleva uno de sus dedos a mi boca, casi ensalivando. Juega un poco con mi lengua, cerrando los ojos despacio. Lo quita y lo mete de nuevo por mis pantalones, ya metiéndolo en mi cavidad vaginal. Se siente demasiado bien. Demasiado bien. Pero el condenado me está torturando empujando su articulación despacio. Yo aprieto con fuerza su miembro sin aumentar ni disminuir el compás de mis movimientos. Ni siquiera nuestras miradas se han desviado. Estamos tan concentrados en masturbar al uno del otro. Hasta que decide quitarme lo que queda de ropa, dejándome desnuda por completo. Yo le ayudo a despojarse del suyo, ya estando los dos por igual.

Él se posiciona encima mía, teniendo su verga delante de mis narices. No obstante, cambia de posición y, esta vez, él está debajo y yo encima. Me sonrojo aún más conociendo esta posición. La postura del 69. No me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Smoker da una larga lamida en toda mi extensión. Quiere que nos estimulemos por igual. Trago saliva y llevo el miembro a mi boca, devorándolo. Su envergadura es mucho mayor de lo que esperaba. Con la ayuda de mi mano, lo masturbo junto con mis labios, presionando mis labios en su glande. Gemidos ahogados se hacen presente en la habitación. El calor va en aumento, sintiendo nuestras ganas de querer más. Como se nota que es un experto en cuanto al sexo oral. Me estoy derritiendo. Su lengua tortura mi clítoris, donde mi cuerpo tiembla. Noto que estoy a punto de tener un orgasmo como siga así. Y siento como aquella articulación entra por mi cavidad, dando un pequeño salto. ¿No tiene pudor alguno?

No sé cuantos minutos estuvimos así, en esta posición. Smoker aprieta con firmeza mi trasero, una manera de avisar que ya no es el momento de seguir jugando. Me aparto y me giro para verlo, recibiendo un beso, saboreando mis jugos. Dios, estoy roja como un tomate. Me atrae para abrazarme y sentarme encima suya, nuestros sexos se rozan al momento. ¿No me digas que me va a follar de esta manera? Pues no. Sigue mimando mi rostro, algo que le imito. Estamos los dos muy acaramelados, debido a la confesión de hace un buen rato. Yo soy su niña y él es mi hombre. Mi novio pervertido. Me recuesta en la cama, cogiendo una almohada y coloca sobre mi cabeza. Yo sé lo que está a punto de suceder. Lo deseábamos. Nuestras miradas lo dicen todo.

No obstante, estira la mano en dirección hacia el cajón para buscar la caja de condones. Y yo, con todos los nervios recorrer por mi cuerpo, lo detengo. Smoker me mira confuso con la ceja alzada. Es la hora de comunicárselo.

—Smoker, hace un par de días comencé a tomarme las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Mi cara lo dice, estoy roja de la vergüenza y él no dice nada al respecto. ¿Fue correcto lo que hice? Oh, vaya que sí. Una sonrisa varonil surca en sus labios, le ha gustado la noticia.

Smoker entra con lentitud mientras yo rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas, profundizando más la penetración. Él comienza con el vaivén, pausado, sin ninguna prisa. Quiere sentir todas las entrañas de mi vagina, buscando algún punto con que explorar. Aprovecha la oportunidad de que no debe utilizar un preservativo. Dios, se siente tan jodidamente bien. Ahora entiendo por qué Nami no paraba de repetirme que follar sin condón es lo mejor del mundo. Y lo corroboro.

Mis gemidos son suaves y concisos, estirando mis brazos hacia atrás, tocando las sábanas. Me imagino que estoy palpando el cielo con la yema de los dedos. Esto de hacerme el amor de una forma dulce y cariñosa, es excitante. Sus ronroneos cerca de mi oído también lo son. Este hombre, como ya dije, él es un Dios en el sexo. Me lamo los labios, un tanto secos, mirando con deseo a mi pareja. Creo que me he vuelto una pervertida.

Se apega más a mí, manteniendo ese vaivén. Esto se está convirtiendo en un tormento y, al mismo tiempo, placentero. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, dando ese toque de intimidad en ambos. Mierda, casi ni le puedo mirar a la cara, esto me está dando vergüenza. Y, de repente, un gemido gutural sale de mis labios cogiéndome desprevenida. ¿Qué fue eso? Roza de nuevo esa zona, estremeciendo. Está tocando un sitio demasiado sensible de mi vagina. ¡Oh joder, Smoker! ¡Vuelve hacerlo! Se lo estoy pidiendo a gritos mediante la mirada y parece que lo captó. Vuelve a dar una y otra vez, y mi cuerpo vibra sin parar. Es como si estuviera a punto de tener un orgasmo. Lágrimas de placer resbalan por mi rostro sin oprimir los sonidos. Quiero que se mueva más rápido, que me rompa en dos. Pero parece que me ignora completamente.

—Smoker —gimo su nombre. Y al hacerlo, golpea de nuevo esa zona. Lo hizo por diversión.

—Dime. —¡Joder! Esa voz ronca es excitante.

—Quiero más —le suplico.

—¿El qué quieres? —Estúpido, siempre queriendo que le detalle las cosas.

—Quiero que te muevas más rápido.

—¿No te gusta cómo te lo hago?

—Sí, me gusta. Pero esta tortura me está matando —le digo, mordiéndome el labio.

—Dímelo con una mirada de perra en celo.

—¡Smoker!

—Así son las cosas. —Él se inclina aún más, rozando de nuevo ese punto y lo mantiene ahí, presionando. ¡Esto es demasiado, joder!—. ¿O tal vez quieras que siga torturándote de esta manera? Porque puedo hacerlo y lo sabes muy bien.

—Fóllame duro, joder. —Me estoy desesperando.

—Detalles, Rose. Quiero que me digas cómo lo quieres, qué es lo que quieres. Todo. No es tan complicado, mujer.

—Quiero que me folles duro, Smoker. Que me rompas en dos. Que me demuestres que me deseas y que no me dejarás nunca.

—Tú sabes que nunca te dejaré.

Y ante esa confesión, se mueve bestialmente dentro de mí. Yo arqueo la espalda con deseo, sin dejar de morder mi labio hasta llegar a tal punto de sangrar. Él se inclina un poco más, lamiendo la herida y aprovecha para morder mi labio inferior con vehemencia. Puedo notar que la cama se mueve ante los vaivenes provocados por Smoker. Como siga así, romperá la cama, pero no me importa en absoluto. Lo deseo demasiado y él también. Me besa con fogosidad, donde nuestras lenguas se encuentran, rozando nuestras puntas. Podría decirse que ya tengo experiencia en estos besos. Su pelvis chocando contra la mía, hacen un sonido que, para mí, es retraído, pero me supongo que a él le encanta.

Hasta que llegó el bendito orgasmo. Él esparce su esencia en mi interior, notando lo caliente que está. Joder. Me sonrojo brutalmente, no imaginándome que esto llegara a suceder. Solo espero no quedarme embarazada porque desconozco su reacción. Smoker me abraza con fuerza, y aprovecha para besar mi rostro a lo que sonrío como una tonta enamorada.

—Te quiero —repito esa frase.

—Yo también te quiero —decir eso ya hace que me sienta feliz. Y nuestros labios se encuentran, mostrando el amor que sentimos cada uno.


End file.
